O Destino de Sailor Moon
by FerHefko
Summary: Tradução de Sailor Moon: Destiny em Português Brasil . Serena enfrenta novos inimigos. O futuro poderá ter grandes mudanças. Estará Seiya incluído nesta mudança? História original de SailorXStar
1. Prólogo

**O Destino de Sailor Moon**

* * *

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

**Prólogo**

Sailor Galáxia e Sailor Moon flutuavam no ar. Sementes Estelares de todo o universo as rodeavam.

"Obrigada Sailor Moon," Galáxia disse. "Seu brilho iluminou a galáxia com muito amor, aquela maravilhosa luz." Um olhar de preocupação atormentou seu rosto. "O Caos se foi?"

"Não sei. Acredito que ele voltou ao seu lugar de origem." Sailor Moon respondeu, olhando como Galáxia estava.

"Ao seu lugar de origem?" Galáxia perguntou.

"Sim, dentro dos corações das pessoas." Sailor Moon respondeu.

"Então, voltará..." Galáxia começou a pensar, mas Sailor Moon interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Continuemos acreditando em todas as pessoas deste mundo que tanto gostamos." Disse a ela. Galáxia olhou para cima. "Não se preocupe, tudo estará bem, porque a luz da esperança também se encontra em nossos corações." O sorriso de Sailor Moon fez que ela também sorrisse.

"Você é uma mulher tão forte. Te admiro. Mas, e todo mal que causei a vida das pessoas." Os olhos de Galáxia se encheram de culpa.

"O que você acha de começarmos de novo. Nunca é tarde para começar." Sailor Moon abriu seus braços. "Vamos, ensinar o caminho a todas essas sementes estelares para que não se percam."

Galáxia sorriu novamente. "Obrigada, Sailor Moon!" Então ela e as Sementes Estelares subiram ao céu como luzes brilhantes. A imagem desapareceu. O cristal ficou vazio outra vez.

* * *

"Nem sequer o Caos pôde derrotar Sailor Moon. É realmente uma força a quem devo considerar." Uma misteriosa voz comentou.

"De fato." Outro respondeu. "Mestre Nenkaningen, você tem certeza que deveríamos atacar a Terra? Temos possibilidade de derrotar um inimigo tão poderoso?"

Uma profunda, ressoante voz foi ouvida na escuridão. "Temos que atacar a Terra. Tenho que me vingar desse planeta e dessas duas pessoas que arruinaram minha oportunidade de me tornar rei!" Uma mão se agitou e o cristal mostrou outra parte na mesma cena. Três guerreiras vestidas de preto que rodeavam uma princesa ruiva.

"Ela é uma que nos vingaremos. Ele é outro." Agitou a mão de novo para mostrar um nobre agarrado a Sailor Moon.

A voz riu com maldade. "O universo estará sob meu controle!" A risada continuou e outras duas se uniram a ela.

Em algum lugar do Espaço-Tempo Contínuo, a abertura de uma brecha na linha do tempo, levando para futuros alternados.


	2. O Incerto Futuro de Serena

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Divisão na Linha do Tempo; O Incerto Futuro de Serena**

"Serena!! Apresse-se ou chegaremos atrasadas na escola!!"

Ainda esgotada, desci as escadas e peguei meu almoço na mesa da cozinha. A caminho da porta, coloquei meus sapatos e peguei minha mochila. Mina estava lá fora, batendo seu pé no chão com impaciência.

"Poderia ser mais lenta? Vamos, antes que cheguemos tarde." E começamos a correr.

Meu nome é Serena Tsukino, tenho 17 anos quase 18. Hoje é meu último dia de aula e o dia da minha formatura. Em breve, meu futuro destino se tornará realidade. Logo, me tornarei a rainha do mundo.

Algo que ninguém sabe mas que minhas amigas mais próximas sabem, é que uma vez fui a Princesa do Reino da Lua, o Milênio de Prata. Quando o reino de lua foi destruído pelo Negaverso, a rainha da lua, rainha Serenity, enviou nós todos à Terra para renascermos em um futuro onde poderíamos viver em paz.

Porém, o Negaverso também renasceu e começou a atacar as pessoas da Terra. Foi quando conheci meu destino e me transformei em Sailor Moon, representante e defensora do amor e a justiça.

Mina é uma sailor guerreira também: Sailor Vênus. Na verdade, todas as minhas amigas são sailor guerreiras. Protegemos a Terra do mal e assim nos converteremos no futuro de Tóquio de Cristal, onde me tornarei a Nova Rainha Serenity. É muita responsabilidade saber que esse futuro está sobre seus ombros, mas eu posso me encarregar disso.

Eu tropecei em um buraco na calçada e voei em Mina que também foi lançada nos braços de alguém. Bom... _espero_ que eu possa lidar com o futuro. Me levantei rapidamente e vi Yaten que segurava Mina.

"Ah, Yaten! Você me salvou!" Mina lançou seus braços ao redor dele.

"Saia! E não se acostume. Foi só um acidente!" Yaten a empurrou e ela se aborreceu.

"Olha, Yaten, Taiki. Onde está..." comecei a dizer, mas então se escutou uma voz atrás de nós.

"Oi, Bombom!"

"Algum dia ele deixará de te chamar dessa maneira?" Mina perguntou.

"Tudo bem. Não me importo." Seiya chegou correndo e parou na minha frente. Se inclinou e pôs suas mãos em seus joelhos, ofegando. Olhou para mim e me deu um sorriso que só tinha guardado para mim.

"Desculpe. Estou atrasada. Vamos. Temos que ir antes que nos deem suspensão no último dia de aula." Começamos a caminhar de novo. Seiya pôs um braço sobre meu ombro, algo que faz, todos os dias. Mina me olhou e sorriu um pouquinho. Lhe dei um olhar confuso e ela só sacudiu a cabeça e rodou seus olhos.

Seiya, Taiki e Yaten também são guerreiras de outro planeta: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker e Sailor Star Healer respectivamente.

Algum tempo atrás, quando nós enfrentamos Galáxia e as Animametes, os três chegaram procurando sua princesa perdida. É por isso que se transformaram no famoso grupo musical Three Lights. Ao mesmo tempo, lutavam ao nosso lado como as Starlights, ainda que tenha levado um tempo para nos darmos conta de quem eram realmente. Depois de vencer Galáxia, os três voltaram ao seu planeta com sua princesa para reconstruí-lo. Mas ao terminar, eles decidiram voltar à Terra e viver conosco.

Algumas quadras depois, nos encontramos com o resto de nossas amigas. "Ei, meninas!" chamei. Rei, Lita e Ami pararam e esperaram para que pudéssemos alcançá-las.

"Olá!" todos disseram. Rei é Sailor Marte. Lita é Júpiter e Ami é Mercúrio.

"Serena, onde está a Rini?" Ami perguntou. Pensei por um momento e me dei conta que não me lembrava de tê-la visto esta manhã. Rini usualmente vem com as outras, mas acordei muito tarde esta manhã.

"Talvez ela tenha ido muito antes enquanto eu dormia." Disse. "Ela e Hotaru sempre saem cedo."

Rini é minha filha do futuro, que vem e passa o tempo aqui conosco. Quando nos conhecemos ela era pequena e misteriosa e precisava de nossa ajuda para evitar que o futuro fosse destruído. Agora ela fica aqui e treina para ser uma sailor. Ela é Sailor Chibi Moon.

Hotaru é a melhor amiga de Rini e também é Sailor Saturno. No início, pensamos que ela era perigosa e destruíria a Terra. Também estava sendo possuída por Dama 9, mas vencemos sua parte maléfica e salvamos o planeta.

Hotaru e Rini são da mesma idade assim frequentam a mesma escola.

Justo no momento de dar a última volta na última esquina para chegar a escola, alguém me chamou do outro lado da rua. "Serena." Me virei e vi Darien correr até mim.

"Darien!" me livrei do braço de Seiya e dei um beijo em Darien."Você veio!"

"Não podia perder o grande dia da minha Serena." Então se virou aos demais. "Olá, pessoal", disse. Darien é parte da equipe também: ele é Tuxedo Mask. Cada vez que temos um problema, nos resgata para assim terminar com a batalha. Em nossas vidas passadas, Darien foi o príncipe da Terra. Agora ele é meu noivo, meu doce amor. E no futuro ele é o Rei Endymion de Tóquio de Cristal.

"Darien", Seiya acenou, mas sua expressão era firme.

"Seiya", Darien acenou também.

Seiya e Darien nunca se deram muito bem. Talvez porque eu sou o fator denominador entre eles. Nunca se falam mais que umas palavras e sempre tratam de me impressionar.

Quando Darien pegou minha mão para continuar o caminho da escola, Seiya pegou minha outra mão. Suspirei. Nunca aprenderão a se dar bem. Trocaram rapidamente olhares explosivos para depois olharem para frente. Continuei minha caminhada olhando para frente e ignorando ambos.

Enfim chegamos a escola. Rei estava conosco, já que sua escola havia terminado para o verão, e queria ver nossa formatura. Todos caminhamos até o auditório. Rei e Darien se sentaram em uma das fileiras da frente, enquanto nós nos dirigimos para trás do auditório para nos preparar para a cerimônia.

Assim que todos estavam prontos, meus nervos ficaram a flor da pele. Não era nervosismo pela cerimônia (havia uma oportunidade de tropeçar enquanto ia pegar meu diploma) mas mais pela antecipação do que viria depois. Em breve seria a rainha de Tóquio de Cristal e meu amado Darien e eu enfim nos casaríamos e teríamos nossa filha, Rini.

"Tudo bem Bombom?" Seiya me perguntou. Todos já estávamos sentados no palco. A cortina na nossa frente permanecia fechada mas mesmo assim podíamos escutar a plateia falando emocionadamente. "Só estou um pouco nervosa. Isso é tudo."

Seiya pegou minha mão. "Tudo bem. Não há nada para se preocupar." Tendo minha mão na dele fazia eu me sentir mais calma então não a tirei.

Finalmente, a cortina se levantou e a plateia aplaudiu. Olhei para Darien e Rei e acenei com minha outra mão. Acenaram de volta. Escutei Seiya resmungar um pouco. Queria que ele fosse menos ciumento.

Apesar de não ter sido culpa de Darien ele nunca ter se comunicado comigo quando lutávamos contra Galáxia, Seiya nunca o perdoaria. "Podia falar com você por telepatia." Sempre disse. "Só não se preocupa e saber onde estava." Geralmente eu mudava de assunto. Nunca discuto o porquê... as vezes o que ele disse tem sentido.

"Obrigado por virem a formatura desses estudantes." Disse o diretor. "Seu trabalho duro e dedicação os trouxeram a este lugar no dia de hoje." Não podia deixar de sorrir um pouco quando disse isso. "Antes da entrega dos diplomas, o orador ou deveria dizer os oradores gostariam de dar um discurso juntos. Mizuno, Taiki, é todo de vocês."

Ami e Taiki subiram ao pódio e começaram seu discurso. Não estava realmente escutando. Usavam grandes palavras e estava tentando entendê-las. Tinha alguém me distraindo de todas as maneiras.

"É, Bombom." Seiya me cutucou e cochichou. "Quer ir tomar um sorvete depois? Eu pago." Sorvete. Sempre me tentando com algo! Era um dia realmente quente.

Quando estava a ponto de aceitar, algo explodiu a parede. Os estudantes no palco saíram voando de suas cadeiras. Todos da plateia começaram a gritar. Eu olhei em volta procurando meus amigos. Rei e Darien já estavam correndo para se transformarem. Yaten, Mina, Taiki, Ami e Lita estavam envolvidos pelo resto da multidão.

Seiya e eu tivemos a sorte de escaparmos da multidão assim que seguimos Rei e Darien. "Todos prontos?" perguntei. Os outros três consentiram.

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Luta, Transformação!!"

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Marte, Transformação!!"

"Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformação!!"

Darien pegou sua rosa e se transformou em Tuxedo Mask e então nós quatro voltamos ao auditório. Ali, onde a parede foi destruída, duas figuras sinistras estavam de costas uma para a outra.

Uma delas tinha seu cabelo vermelho escuro preso a um rabo de cavalo que no alto tinha uma pedra preciosa segurando e um pouco de seu cabelo caindo sobre o olho de cor vermelho sangue. Vestia uma camisa sem manga vermelha com uma faixa em seu ombro esquerdo e uma faixa que ia em volta da parte esquerda pescoço e se encontrava com o seu ombro direito. A camisa se reduzia de forma inclinada na parte inferior. Também usava uma minissaia vermelha, sapatos de salto pretos e luvas sem dedos.

A outra que estava ao lado dela, seu cabelo era azul claro que era curto e ondulado. Um azul gelado. Vestia um sutiã azul escuro com uma pedra preciosa no meio. Havia um laço na parte superior e inferior e uma seda transparente na parte inferior e corta por cima de seu umbigo. Usava uma saia longa e se abria para mostrar a maior parte de suas pernas. Usa sandálias que se amarram em suas pernas.

"Quem são vocês?" exigi. A de azul riu e a de vermelho deu olhar aborrecido.

"Quem somos nós? Não sabe? Todo o universo sabe nossos nomes!" A de azul disse para depois rir. "Então as pessoas desta galáxia não sabem muito o que acontece no sistema solar deles."

"Somos guerreiras de dois impérios unidos sob Mestre Nenkaningen! Sou uma guerreira da Dinastia Tanjouseki, Ganetto!" a de vermelho falou.

"E eu venho do Império Rekigetsu! Sou Juunigatsu! Juntas a destruiremos, guerreiras. Conquistaremos a Terra e buscar vingança!" Juunigatsu riu lentamente e Ganetto só suspirou desinteressada.

"Maldição." Fighter disse. "Já estão aqui." Olhei para ela mas não estava prestando atenção. Por acaso as Starlights sabiam que isso ia acontecer?

"Não me importa quais são seus planos." Disse "Saiba que interromperam uma cerimônia importante e por isso não as perdoarei, castigarei vocês em nome da lua!"

"Não tem salvação,"Juunigtasu disse. "Koyomi!!" Pôs uma mão adiante e um calendário apareceu na frente dela. Uma luz resplandescente saiu da página e encheu o auditório.

Senti duas mãos me tocar. De repente, a luz do calendário foi empurrada por algo mais, vindo de nossa direção. Ninguém estava usando seus poderes, mas estávamos lutando de alguma maneira com essa luz, o calendário se desintegrou. Juunigatsu parecia angustiada e Ganetto confusa.

"Netto, o que foi isso?" Juunigtasu olhou para sua companheira desesperada.

"Não me chame assim! Mas se não estou enganada, isso foi o Talismã." Ganetto ficou entretida em seus pensamentos por um momento. "Temos que voltar imediatamente." Desapareceu em uma luz vermelha.

"Isto não terminou, sailor guerreiras!!" disse Juunigatsu. Então, ela desapareceu em uma luz azul. Olhei para os estudantes que ainda se encontravam inconscientes no palco. Os demais olharam para nós preocupados. Acenei para eles nos encontrarem lá fora.

Assim que todos estavam fora da escola, começamos discutir a situação. "Mais inimigos?" Mina perguntou, irritada. "Como isso é possível? Derrotamos o Caos. Isso devia ser o fim de todo o mal."

"Aparentemente não." Disse Ami. "O que foi isso do Talismã?"

"Não tenho ideia, mas seja o que for, é poderoso." Seiya mencionou. Me lembrei do que ele havia dito antes.

"Você sabia disso, não é verdade?" olhou para mim com pequeno rubor em suas bochechas e riu nervoso. "Por que você está me dizendo uma coisa dessas?"

Seiya colocou sua mão em minha bochecha e me olhou diretamente nos olhos. "Não queria te preocupar, Bombom." Senti meu rosto esquentar. Darien limpou sua garganta e a mão de Seiya caiu instantaneamente. "De qualquer forma, não sabemos muito. Princesa só nos diga o que os novos inimigos estão planejando em atacar a Terra e o que temos que fazer."

"Quanto ao Talismã," Taiki continuou. "Nunca mencionou nada sobre ele, mas temos que encontrá-lo. Parece que estava adormecido. Me pergunto quem o despertou." Recordei. Enquanto Seiya e Darien me seguravam, a luz do Talismã começou a brilhar. Um deles o havia despertado, mas qual deles?

Nesse momento, escutei uma pequena voz chamar meu nome. Todos olhamos para ver Hotaru correndo até nós, com lágrimas em seu rosto. Lhe faltava ar e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer segundo. Pus meus braços e ela caiu neles.

"Respire fundo Hotaru" lhe disse. "O que está acontecendo?"

Hotaru ficou calada por um momento procurando recuperar seu fôlego. Por fim pôde falar. "Rini... Não... pude... encontrá-la... ela se foi..."

"O quê!!"

* * *

Duas figuras caminharam silenciosamente na grande sala até onde seus líderes estavam. Uma se estremeceu e a outra manteve sua compostura. Elas se aproximaram, mas não o suficiente para ver os rostos de seus líderes entre as sombras.

"Ganetto. Juunigatsu. Qual é o significado deste fracasso?" o do meio exigiu.

Ambas fizeram uma reverência e Juunigatsu falou. "Sinto muito, Mestre Nenkaningen. Mas o Talismã apareceu e..."

"Espere! O Talismã?" A pessoa a direita de Nenkaningen tinha uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. "Como sabe?"

"Isso é o que viemos lhe dizer," Ganetto disse. "Estávamos a ponto de usar nosso Koyomi e a luz do Talismã o fez virar pó. Se pode fazer isto quando nem sequer está em seu completo potencial, imagine o que mais pode fazer."

"Sim." A pessoa em sua esquerda sorriu. "Se pudermos nos apoderar dele primeiro, então seríamos os seres mais poderosos."

"Sem mencionar, Rekigetsu, que minha vingança contra a Terra, o princípe e a princesa, seria muito melhor." Nenkaningen também sorriu. "Tanjouseki," falou olhando a sua esquerda. "Quero que pense em uma forma de como podemos usar um Koyomi para tirar o Talismã de alguém. Rekigetsu, você o ajudará." Eles consentiram. "Nós governaremos."

* * *

Hotaru explicou o que havia acontecido essa manhã. "Cheguei na escola como sempre. Pensei que era estranho Rini ainda não ter chegado e que talvez chegaria tarde. Mas a primeira parte do dia passou e não havia sinal dela. Estava tão preocupada com ela que vim para ver se ela estava com você."

"Não a vi esta manhã," lhe disse. "O que terá acontecido? Pode ter se perdido ou sido sequestrada. E se o inimigo a pegou? Oh Deus. Onde ela poderá estar?"

"Acho que posso responder isso!" Uma nova voz falou.

"Setsuna!"

"Creio que todos vocês deveriam vir comigo. Algo estranho está acontecendo." Setsuna nos guiou até um beco onde Urano e Netuno já estavam. Quando os olhos de Urano e Seiya se encontraram, ficaram se encarando por um momento. Não se davam muito bem, não tão mal como Seiya e Darien.

"Nos transformamos?" Perguntei. Setsuna consentiu. "Eterna Sailor Moon..."

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio..."

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Marte..."

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Júpiter..."

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Vênus..."

"Pelo Poder do Planeta Saturno..."

"Pelo Poder do Planeta Plutão..."

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Luta..."

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Criação..."

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Cura..."

"TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!!"

Logo que todas estavam transformadas, Plutão nos indicou que nos transportaríamos para a Porta do Tempo. Isso me deu um mal pressentimento. Estava com medo de perguntar a razão do porquê estávamos aqui, mas Maker perguntou por mim.

"O que está acontecendo, Plutão?" perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pela neblina até as portas.

"Tenho notado algumas mudanças estranhas quando vim checar a linha do tempo. Não eram tão grandes a princípio, mas não pararam e se transformaram cada vez mais proeminentes. Quando cheguei hoje, isto é o que vi." Estávamos parado em frente a Porta do Tempo. Plutão agitou seu báculo e as portas se abriram, mostrando uma estranha cena.

Os céus estavam escuros, o solo rochoso, mais adiante, podia ver uma cidade brilhar. Se parecia com Tóquio de Cristal. "Não vejo problema," disse.

"Olhe de novo." Plutão agitou seu báculo outra vez e agora se pôde observar a cidade, mas não estava feita de cristal como em meu futuro reino. Estava feita de todo tipo de pedras preciosas de todas as cores. Era linda, até que o interior do castelo foi mostrado.

Havia uma grande sala redonda com três tronos, todos ocupados. Os rostos das pessoas nos tronos estavam sob sombras mas obviamente não era nem eu e nem Darien. Acorrentados aos tronos, havia outras duas pessoas. Uma mulher tinha o cabelo vermelho, que se via que foi elegante alguma vez, mas estava despenteado. O vestido que usava estava rasgado. O homem tinha o cabelo curto e preto só vestia uma calça toda rasgada. Quando voltaram, todos respiraram com dificuldade.

"Princesa..." As Starlights disseram.

"Darien..." lamentei.

"Quem são eles e por que nossa princesa está como escrava?" Exigiu Fighter.

"Esse é Nenkaningen," Plutão explicou, apontando a figura do trono mais grande do centro. "Ele recruta a armada da Dinastia Tanjouseki, e o Império Rekigetsu para trabalhar sob seu mandato, prometendo que no futuro, todos governarão. Eles são mais fortes que todos os inimigos que temos enfrentado, mais que tudo, por isso." Apontou algo brilhante em cima do trono de Nenkaningen.

"Esse é o Talismã, o Kinmotsuai No Tier. Tem o poder para destruir Nenkaningen ou ajudá-lo a alcançar este futuro. Ninguém sabe onde está, mas temos que encontrá-lo antes que eles, ou este será nosso futuro.

"E Rini..." Saturno tinha umas lágrimas em seus olhos. Plutão consentiu. Comecei a chorar também. Pensar que havia um inimigo o suficientemente forte para mudar o futuro tão drasticamente. Quase aconteceu uma vez com Neherenia, mas a detemos a tempo. O que poderia acontecer agora que o futuro foi alterado tão drasticamente antes que as batalhas começassem.

"Estas linhas do tempo correm paralelas entre si." Plutão mostrou o futuro de Tóquio de Cristal dos inimigos. "É o que será do futuro de nosso mundo. Tudo depende de nós. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar. Ao que se refere na busca do Talismã, cabe as Starlights voltarem a cantar será de grande ajuda. Elas aceitaram.

"Esperem! Aonde estamos?" perguntou Mercúrio. Plutão olhou incomodada para depois fazer um movimento com seu báculo, a imagem da porta mudou para um cemitério. Nesse momento todas começaram a chorar. Este foi realmente nosso destino? Comecei a ir para trás de Fighter e Tuxedo Mask. Eles colocaram suas mãos em meus ombros, para depois se olharem.

"Vamos voltar para casa." Disse Urano. Plutão aceitou e nos transportamos ao beco de onde saímos. Nos destransformamos e ficamos em silêncio, pensando no que fazer.

"A única coisa que podemos fazer é lutar," Setsuna disse. "Lutar por nosso futuro." Então ela, Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru se foram. Darien e Seiya ainda tinha as mãos sobre mim.

"Seiya, deveríamos ir para casa." Yaten falou.

"Temos muito trabalho a fazer se queremos encontrar esse Talismã." Taiki mencionou. Seiya olhou para eles para depois olhar para mim. Parecia pensar em algo, logo se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de sair correndo. Quando o vi sair correr, pensei em vê-lo voltar e sorrir para Darien. Por que Seiya fazia coisas que estavam mais afastando ele de mim?

Observei Darien e percebi que tinha um olhar horrorizado. A parte onde Seiya havia me beijado, a sentia quente, o resto de mim estava ruborizada. Darien pegou minha mão rapidamente e nós fomos em direção a minha casa depois de nos despedirmos das meninas.

"O cinismo daquele rapaz." Começou a dizer. "Te beijando na minha frente."

"Isso é tudo que faz, Darien," lhe disse. "E Seiya é meu melhor amigo e não me importa se você não gosta dele. Eu gosto." Darien resmungou mas não disse mais nada. Quando estávamos fora da minha casa, me deu um beijo e nos despedimos. Fiquei lá fora enquanto o via desaparecer na rua.

Em meu quarto, contei à Lua tudo o que havia acontecido. "Lua... poderemos acabar com eles? E se não encontrarmos o Talismã?"

"Não sei Serena, mas não quero insistir nisso. Esta é só a primeira vez que atacam. Se o Talismã estava perto esta manhã, não será difícil encontrá-lo." Sabia que Lua tinha razão, mas não podia deixar de me preocupar. O destino de meus amigos e o meu dependia do Kinmotsuai No Tier e ninguém sabia onde estava.


	3. A Luta de Seiya e Darien

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**O Conflito da Terra e uma Estrela; A Luta de Seiya e Darien**

De mãos dadas caminhamos. Ele sorria da forma mais deslumbrante. Seu cabelo preto brilhou no sol brilhante. Seus olhos azuis como piscina de um interminável movimento no qual podia cair e nunca ia querer sair. "Não posso explicar, mas quando estou com você, sou muito feliz," lhe disse.

Ele riu e sua magnífica voz soou a nossa volta. "Estou feliz quando estou com você, também. Eu am..." mas nesse momento, o céu começou a escurecer e nossas mãos foram separadas. Procurei por ele, mas ele havia ido.

"NÃO!!!" chorei e corri o mais rápido que pude. Não sabia aonde ia, mas tinha que sair o máximo possível desse lugar. Tudo era escuro. Tropecei em algo e caí fortemente no chão. Olhei para cima, vi dois espelhos gigantes com molduras de pedra, os dois refletindo imagens do futuro.

Um me refletia em meu vestido de Nova Rainha Serenity, sentada em um trono de cristal ao lado de meu amado. O outro mostrou minha lápide e gritei. "QUERO VOLTAR!!! QUERO VOLTAR!!!" Como pode meu dia perfeito se arruinara tão rápido?

Parecia que minhas duas únicas opções eram o destino e a morte. Sabia que a opção óbvia seria a anterior, mas poderei viver com isso para sempre? Ao menos com a segunda decisão eu não poderia me arrepender. Mas por que deveria me arrepender escolhendo meu destino? Meu coração queria me pôr em algo mais, mas não sabia em quê.

* * *

Uma campainha alta me despertou do meu sono. O relógio despertador? Pensei confusa. Mas não podia ser isso porque não estávamos na escola. Enquanto minha mente se clareava, e as recordações do meu pesadelo, me dei conta de que era o telefone.

Fui ao corredor e respondi ao telefone. "Alô?" disse sonolenta.

"Vejo que acaba de acordar, Bombom." A voz de Seiya veio do alto-falante, soando divertida. Nunca entenderei pessoas que ligam cedo.

"Sim, é sim."

"Bom, isso é ótimo, porque agora você e eu podemos ir ao Crown's juntos. O que me diz? Nunca pudemos tomar nosso sorvete!" podia escutar a risada em sua voz e não pude resistir em dizer que sim.

"Tão cedo? Você deve estar morrendo pra me ver."

"Bem, uh, eu, uh..." Gaguejou. "Espero te ver lá. Certo." Por que ele desligou tão rápido, nunca saberei. Mas pelo menos terei algo pra fazer que clareie minha mente do terrível sonho.

Eu vesti uma camisa e um shorts e minha pochete favorita na cintura. O pequeno ursinho rosa balançava de um lado para o outro enquanto eu caminhava. Também coloquei meu broche de transformação em meu bolso, só por um acaso.

Enquanto caminhava até a Crown's, pensei nos acontecimentos de um mês atrás, não voltamos a ver Juunigatsu ou Ganetto desde a formatura. Tivemos outra formatura para nos entregar os diplomas na semana seguinte, daí, nada havia acontecido, coisa que nos deixou muito tempo para pensar no futuro, mesmo quando não queria fazê-lo.

_É o que será do futuro de nosso mundo. Tudo depende de nós_. As palavras de Plutão ressonavam em minha cabeça. Estava tão preocupada com o que aconteceria ao planeta se não encontrássemos o Kinmotsuai No Tier. Os Three Lights cantavam mesmo assim não tiveram muita sorte ainda, exceto que, Seiya dizia sentir que estava perto.

As portas automáticas da Crown's se abriram e imediatamente reconheci a cabeça de cabelos pretos na parte de trás do restaurante. Não quis que se preocupasse comigo, assim que empurrei meus turvos pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente e coloquei meu melhor sorriso no momento em que corria para me sentar em na frente dele na mesa.

"Uau. Parece muito mais acordada do que quando falamos esta manhã. Olá." Seiya me passou o menú. Tudo parecia bem, como sempre. Pedi com entusiasmo um sundae com tudo que tinha direito. Seiya deixou cair uma gota de suor e pediu uma taça com uma bola de chocolate com chantili.

"Por que você queria que eu viesse aqui tão cedo?" perguntei. As bochechas de Seiya ficaram um pouco rosadas. Pegou um pedaço de papel dobrado de seu bolso e o abriu. Quando o me deu, vi que era uma folha para escrever música. O título era longo e não tinha muita lógica. Algo sobre um amor não correspondido...

"Viu, escrevi esta canção e queria saber se você gostava. Talvez poderíamos usá-la para encontrar o Talismã!!" Seiya se levantou de seu assento e foi até meu lado para ler sobre meu ombro. Cantou algumas palavras. "Quero te ajudar, quero te resgatar, se pudesse/Poderia tirar minha vida por você/Quando não está bem, quando está aflita, estou aqui pra você/Sempre me mostrando seu sorriso."

A canção era linda, mas não a entendia muito. "É uma canção muito profunda e romântica, Seiya. Eu gostei muito."

Seiya sorriu pelo meu elogio. "De verdade?"

"Claro! Só há uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber. De quem se trata esta canção?" quando perguntei e olhei para ele, abriu um pouco a mandíbula com um aspecto de surpresa. "Fala! Para quem é esta canção?" ele levou um momento para voltar a realidade.

"Quer dizer honestamente que não sabe para quem escrevi esta canção?" neguei com minha cabeça. "Não tem alguma ideia? Nenhuma pista?" continuei negando. Por um momento, Seiya parecia refletir algo, então suspirou. "Talvez seja melhor assim."

"NÃO! Me diga quem é!"

"Não entenderia, Bombom." Nossos sorvetes chegaram, finalizando nossa conversa. Seiya então foi de volta a seu lugar parece que sempre estaria com a curiosidade de saber a quem ele dedicava esta misteriosa canção.

Quando Seiya recebeu a conta outra gota de suor caiu. Acho que exagerei. Mas ele só sacudiu sua cabeça e sorriu. Deixou o dinheiro junto ao recibo sobre a mesa. Suspirou. "Algo errado, Seiya?" lhe perguntei.

"Huh? Oh, nada. Só pensava em algo..." seus olhos se concentraram em algo que não estava aqui. Eles pareciam, algo... tristes. Mas não havia razão para estar assim. Bem, talvez, depois de ver esse possível futuro, mas agora, deveria estar feliz.

"Seiya, sente falta da princesa Kakyuu?"

Seiya voltou a realidade. "O que?" pareceu gravar o que eu acabava de dizer e confirmou. "Sempre sinto falta da princesa, mas não era isso que eu estava pensando. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em uma certa princesa, mas não é a princesa Kakyuu." Seiya suspirou outra vez e voltou a se calar. "Bombom... você sabe o que é amar alguém e saber que essa pessoa não te ama da mesma maneira?"

Pensei em tudo que eu passei com os meninos em minha vida desde que era uma garotinha. Claro, nem todos os meninos que gostei durante o primário, mas era diferente. Me lembro de quando tinha 14 anos.

Aconteceu depois de um tempo daquele terrível ataque do Negaverso, quando Darien esqueceu que ele era Tuxedo Mask e meu noivo. Continuei o amando, quando recuperei minha memória; mas ele agia como se não soubesse quem eu era.

Mesmo assim quando recobrou a memória, seu eu do futuro, mandou esses sonhos terríveis para nos manter separados. Tentei de todas as formas recuperá-lo, mas não funcionava. Por sorte, tudo se resolveu quando todos viajamos para o futuro e soubemos de Tóquio de Cristal.

"Sim, eu já me senti assim."

"Então suponho que entende como me sinto." Ele olhou para mim com esses olhos azuis cheios de emoção e permaneceram em mim. Lentamente ele estendeu sua mão, tocou meu resto com a ponta de seus dedos. Seus dedos desceram em minha bochecha e ficaram vermelhas. "Bombom..." sussurrou.

Seiya se inclinou sobre a mesa para depois eu fazê-lo também. Não estava certa do que eu estava fazendo, mas enquanto mais se aproximava, senti calor em meu rosto como se estivesse pegando fogo. Nesse momento, fortes passos interromperam e escutei uma voz feroz me chamar.

"SERENA!!!!"

Meus olhos se abriram e piscaram duas vezes, confusa. Eu estava tão perdida nesse momento que nem sequer soube o que estava acontecendo. Darien se aproximou de nossa mesa e em seu rosto havia uma mistura de irritação, surpresa e dor. Essas eram as emoções que menos queria ver em seu rosto.

"Serena o que está fazendo?" Darien me puxou do assento e me colocou atrás dele. Seiya se levantou também. Seu rosto se encheu de raiva. "Como pôde sair com ele, a sós e nem sequer me dizer? Quando nem sequer pude te encontrar na sua casa pelo comunicador, me preocupei muito."

"Darien, sabe que se tivesse dito que estaria aqui, teria nos seguido e espiado." Abriu sua boca para protestar mas eu o detive. "Oh, você acha que não te vi, mas vi. Cada vez que Seiya e eu estamos sozinhos, lá está você, espiando."

"E eu tenho todo o direito de estar! Eu vi vocês dois antes de eu chegar; olhos profundos e avançando um para o outro. Se eu não tivesse parado vocês, quem sabe? Você podia ter destruído nosso futuro." Darien então agarrou minha mão a força e me puxou em direção a entrada. "Eu acho que você não deve vê-lo mais se ele está tentando algo, ele tentará de novo."

"Ele não está tentando nada, Darien." Lhe disse ao mesmo tempo que soltava minha mão dele.

"Além do mais, se a Bombom prefere sair comigo em vez de sair com você, a decisão é dela. E acho que está tomando uma boa decisão." Seiya caminhou até mim e colocou seu braço ao redor de mim. Darien o tirou.

"Se colocar um dedo em cima mais uma vez..."

"Oh?" Houve um lampejo de malícia nos olhos de Seiya. "Quer dizer algo como isssstoooo?" alargou a última palavra no que tentava tocar meu ombro.

"Chega! Você quer uma luta? Vamos!" Todo o restaurante olhou para nós.

"Achei que nunca pediria, Tuxedo garotão." Os dois se olharam com olhos ameaçadores. Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus o que eu havia provocado? Tentei ficar entre eles, mas ambos me tiraram, dizendo que a luta era deles. Deixaram o edifício e os segui.

Caminharam rapidamente. Seguiram e seguiram e tive que usar minha super velocidade para poder alcançá-los. Por fim chegaram em uma área do parque onde não havia ninguém. Era uma parte velha cheia de árvores grandes e flores murchas. Os bancos estavam cheios de bolor. Era um lugar perfeito porque ninguém iria até lá.

Seiya e Darien se transformaram e ficaram frente a frente como se fosse um duelo de faroeste. Tuxedo Mask segurou uma rosa em sua mão e Fighter sua Star Yell. Estava nervosa que eles ficassem severamente machucados, assim também me transformei. Assim poderia usar meus poderes de cura se necessitasse.

"O que está esperando? Está agindo como se tivesse 2000 anos de idade." Fighter o tentou.

"Damas primeiro." Tuxedo Mask vaiou.

Fighter riu sobre o comentário. "Você que pediu. LASER DA ESTRELA FUGAZ!!!" O disparo branco se dirigiu diretamente até Tuxedo Mask, mas segundos antes de fazer contato, saltou para uma árvore. Fighter saltou também. Eu recuei para tentar ver melhor.

Tuxedo Mask lançou suas rosas em Fighter mas ela se esquivou com facilidade. "Bem. É hora de receber o troco." Seu bastão apareceu em sua mão aberta e se estendeu.

"Oh, não! Estou assustada. O que vai fazer? Me pegar como se fosse uma velhinha?" Fighter riu. Pegou sua Star Yell e apertou um dos botões. Uma espada de luz cresceu e a estrela se transformou em um cabo. Com sua mão livre, ela fez um sinal que estava se aproximando.

Tinha tanto medo que um deles caísse. Depois de esgrimarem por um tempo, os dois saltaram de volto para o chão. Nenhum deles se renderam. Não tinha levado em conta do quanto estava lutando, mas de repente, a espada de Fighter caiu de sua mão.

Não olhou para onde havia caído, obviamente para não dar a Tuxedo Mask a oportunidade de atacá-la. Em vez disso, gritou "Star Fighter Chute" e em um só movimento, ela chutou Tuxedo Mask em onde mais doeria.

Tuxedo Mask caiu adiante com muita dor. Ele se enroscou uma pedra e seu chapéu e máscara caíram. Fighter caminhou até ele, e coloco seu pé em cima, aclamando sua vitória. Corri até Tuxedo Mask e lhe perguntei se estava bem. Consentiu dolorosamente.

"Pare!" Me levantei e golpeei o braço de Fighter. "Por acaso você está tentando matar o meu namorado?"

"Me perdoe, Sailor Moon. Acho que não estava pensando. Mas a vitória é doce, não é?" ela sorriu.

Da área principal do parque, se escutaram gritos. Nós três dirigimos nossos olhares na direção de onde vinha. "Isto não acabou, extraterrestre." Tuxedo Mask cambaleou ao tentar ficar de pé.

"Você quem manda, sua majestade." Fighter zombou. Corremos até a parte principal do parque.

O resto das guerreiras já estavam lá. Juunigatsu e Ganetto estavam juntas. Um Koyomi estava na frente delas e se transformou em um dinossauro diante de nossos olhos. "Astui Chockoreto!" Ganetto comandou. "Consiga o Talismã!" O grande dinossauro rugiu e as pessoas do parque e cristais saíram deles, parecido com a forma de quando os corações puros eram roubados pelos Caçadores da Morte.

As pessoas caíram no chão e os cristais flutuaram em cima delas. "Agora podemos procurar facilmente pelo Coração Puro que tenha o Talismã." Juunigatsu disse mas antes de começar, até perceber nossa presença.

"Vocês estão pegando isto... como chamam de pessoas inocente. Por isso, não te perdoarei. As Sailor Guerreiras, Sailor Moon e sua equipe de Sailors, te castigaremos em nome da lua!"

Ganetto rodou seus olhos e Juunigatsu se irritou. "Por que vocês insuportáveis guerreiras interferem em nossos assuntos? Astui Chockoreto! Distraia-as para que nós possamos procurar pelo talismã!" Juunigatsu e Ganetto começaram a procurar entre as pessoas enquanto o dinossauro se aproximava de nós.

"Eu não sei de vocês gente, mas acho que é uma boa hora pra correr!" gritei, mas Marte agarrou minha asa.

"Sailor Moon, não é hora para pânico. Temos que detê-las antes que encontrem o Talismã, ou você sabe o que acontecerá." Imaginei a Porta de Tempo e meu sonho vieram a minha mente e soube que estava correta. "Mercúrio, encontre um ponto fraco!"

Mercúrio pegou seu computador e ativou seu visor. Começou a teclar rapidamente enquanto os demais começaram a atacar a criatura.

"Flash de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!"

"Ataque de Bolhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!"

"Flecha Flamejante de Marte!"

Mas sem importar quantas vezes essa coisa era atacada, não parecia enfraquecer. "Por que não está funcionando?" gritei.

"Hora de sacar as grandes armas. Laser da Estrela Fugaz!"

"Inferno Estelar de Healer!"

"Estrela de Sailor Maker!"

Nem sequer os ataques das Starlights funcionaram. "Como vão as coisas, Mercúrio?" olhei para ela, mas estava tão ocupada tentando encontrar uma maneira de derrotar essa coisa. Tuxedo Mask começou a atacá-lo com rosas mas não funcionaram. "Mercúrio..."

"Eu consegui!" por fim ela conseguiu. "Vê onde sua calda está tentando bloquear? Se movermos sua calda podemos atacá-lo e teremos o enfraquecido o suficiente para terminar com ele." Rapidamente, guardou seu computador e apertou seu brinco para tirar seu visor. "Eu consigo. Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!"

O ataque de água golpeou no ponto exato. O dinossauro caiu e tentou se levantar, mas teve problemas. "Agora Sailor Moon!" todas gritaram de uma vez e peguei meu cetro.

"Pelo Poder do Cristal Prateado Lunar!!" Algo reluziu do cetro, mas nada saiu dele. "Uh... Pelo Poder do Cristal Prateado Lunar!!" continuei chamando meu ataque e não acontecia nada.

"Sailor Moon, o que aconteceu?" Tuxedo Mask perguntou.

"Eu não sei! Não funciona!" todos se aproximaram e o dinossauro começou a retomar sua compostura. Nos olhous com fúria.

"O que estará acontecendo?" Fighter perguntou. Tocou meu ombro e de repente senti um poder correr por todo meu corpo. Foi direcionado automaticamente até meu cetro e senti uma nova frase de ataque sair da minha mente.

"Eu...eu... algo está me dando poder, mas não sei de onde vem," expliquei rapidamente. "Amor do Destino Celestial Renove-se!!" O raio que saiu de meu cetro era rosa e pegou no Koyomi. Começou a encolher até chegar a seis polegadas de tamanho. Caminhei até ele e o peguei. Agora só era um brinquedo.

"Isso foi... estranho" Maker disse.

"Espere! Ganetto e Juunigatsu!!" Healer disse e olhou para as pessoas e os Corações Puros.

"Netto, não há nenhhum Talismã!E olhe. Terminara com Astui Chockoreto. Oh, estamos em grandes problemas!" Juunigatsu se agarrou a sua companheira que rodou seus olhos mais uma vez.

"Deveríamos regressar os Corações Puros. Mais escravos para o futuro." Ganetto empurrou suas mãos até em baixo no ar e os Corações Puros voltaram aos corpos. "Tentaremos em outra ocasião. Sailor Moon." E elas desapareceram.

"Temos que encontrar o Talismã logo," Mercúrio disse. "Agora que elas tem uma maneira de procurá-los, é só uma questão de tempo até aparecer."

"De alguma maneira, Sailor Moon é capaz de usá-lo." Fighter mencionou. "Esse novo ataque tem que ser o poder do Talismã. Como você fez?" Todos olharam pra mim e me afastei. Pus minhas mãos na frente em defesa.

"Ei, não tenho ideia! Já passou. Acho que tem a ver com a Fighter. Cada vez que ela me toca em batalha, o Talismã resplandece." Fighter olhou confusa e todos olharam para ela.

"Não estou fazendo. Ao menos não que eu saiba." Curiosamente, colocou sua mão sobre meu ombro outra vez mas não senti nada. O que aconteceu? Era só quando Fighter me tocava que podia usar o novo poder, mas nada aconteceu. Todos esperavam que eu dissesse algo, mas eu só neguei com a cabeça.

"Bem, então, o Talismã não está tão perto como pensamos." Disse Vênus.

"É por isso que precisamos cantar," assinalou Maker. "Nossas canções nos guiarão ao Talismã ou guiará o Talismã até nós. Temos que encontrar o Kinmotsuai No Tier antes que seja tarde demais."

"Esperem um minuto," falou Júpiter. "Por que o ataque de Sailor Moon não funcionou naquele momento?"

"Estou examinando isso, Júpiter" disse Mercúrio, com o computador na mão. Teclou por alguns minutos e observou meu broche com o visor.

"Algo errado, Mercúrio?" perguntei.

"Não posso descobrir o que está acontecendo. Bem, temos que esperar e ver se algo estranho acontece. Então perguntaremos a Lua e Artemis. Eles provavelmente sabem o que está acontecendo."

Todos nos destransformamos e fomos embora. Toquei meu broche. _Se não encontrarmos o Talismã logo, o futuro se destruiria com certeza._

* * *

Ganetto e Juunigatsu fizeram uma reverência diante de seus líderes quando entraram na sala. "Mestre Tanjouseki, Mestre Rekigetsu, seu Koyomi trabalhou maravilhosamente, removendo os Corações Puros no dia de hoje," anunciou Ganetto.

"Suponho então que encontraram o Talismã." Quis saber Nenkaningen.

"Bem... esse foi o único problema no dia de hoje," Juunigatsu contestou. "Oh, e aquelas guerreiras foram capazes de derrotar o Koyomi. Eles tem o poder do Talismã so seu lado."

"De alguma maneira foram capazes de usá-lo," Ganetto explicou. "Mas não estou certa se elas sabem muito sobre isso. Não vi com elas, então deve estar escondido."

"Ou," Tanjouseki interrompeu. "O Talismã pode estar dentro de algum deles. Só temos que saber em qual deles."

"A única maneira que podemos averiguar é atacando a todos." Rekigetsu disse. "Vocês deveriam atrair as guerreiras até vocês e pegá-las. Assim, poderão encontrar o Talismã."

"O Kinmotsuai No Tier é nosso único caminho de destruir a Terra e obter minha vingança. Vão, Ganetto e Juunigatsu a informação que descobriram é de grande valor. Mas não temos tanto tempo. Se vocês não encontrarem o Talismã logo, será seu fim."

Juunigatsu engoliu a seco e Ganetto endireitou-se. "Sim, senhor, Mestre Nekaningen." Elas saudaram novamente e deixaram a sala dos três líderes.


	4. Serena Canta com os Three Lights

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**A Voz de um Anjo Chama o Talismã; Serena Canta com os Three Lights**

Na manhã seguinte despertei suando frio. O espantoso sonho estava em minha mente outra vez. Era tão real que tive que esfregar meus olhos para me focar na realidade.

Meu telefone começou a tocar minutos depois de eu acordar. Me livrei de meu sonho e respondi. "Alô?" "Ei, Serena, olá. Madrugou." Darien disse do outro lado.

"Oh sim... é que eu tive um sonho ruim, isso é tudo. Diga, o que há de novo Darien?"

"Oh, nada realmente. Tenho dois ingressos para um show de uma nova banda, Futokei; e queria te convidar." Parecia que ia ser um bom dia, não tinha nem sequer acordado e cinco minutos depois já tinha um encontro com Darien.

"Claro que sim, irei! Adoraria! A que horas começa?"

"Às 19:00, mas temos que chegar cedo para conseguir bons lugares."

"Que emoção! Então te vejo lá às 18:30?" Darien disse que sim e desligou. Estava tão emocionada que comecei a me arrumar. Mas quando olhei o relógio eram só 8:00 da manhã. Não sabia como ia poder sobreviver todo esse tempo. Decidi chamar as minhas amigas, mas na verdade, não tive muita sorte.

Ami disse que ia sair com Taiki e Mina ia passar o dia com Yaten (não estava certa se ele sabia ou não). Lita tinha uma "séria limpeza" pra fazer em seu apartamento e Rei simplesmente disse que não (que amiga!). Não tinha muitas opções, exceto uma pessoa...

Disquei o número que só tocou uma vez quando alguém respondeu. "Alô?"

"Olá Seiya!"

"Bombom?" Soou muito alegre. "O que foi?"

"Nada, e esse é o problema. Quer fazer algo hoje?"

"Ah, eu gostaria mas Taiki e Yaten me deixaram com todos os preparativos do show de hoje. Eu sinto muito."

"Oh, está bem..." Disse um pouco desiludida. "Entendo. É que todo mundo está ocupado hoje e não tenho nada pra fazer enquanto chega a hora de meu encontro com Darien esta noite."

"Então, você pode me ajudar a preparar o show." Seiya disse.

"De verdade? Posso ajudar?"

"Claro. Te encontrarei no palco onde será o show em meia hora. Até mais, Bombom." "Até mais."

Era estranho que os Three Lights tenham um show no mesmo dia do show da banda de Darien, mas não pensei nisso. Me arrumei e saí em direção ao lugar para me encontrar com Seiya.

* * *

Quase terminamos de deixar tudo pronto na metade do tempo. Ainda que cometi alguns erros com alguns aparelhos, trabalhamos rápido e eficientemente. Fizemos tão bem que pudemos descansar por um momento.

Subi no palco e olhei para uma plateia imaginária. "Olá Tóquio! Estão prontos?" gritei pelo microfone. Seiya riu e me aplaudiu da primeira fila. "Então preparem-se para Serena Tsukino!!"

Comecei a cantar uma canção dos Three Lights.

Vi como o rosto de Seiya passava de divertido para quase completamente surpreendido, como se houvesse descoberto algo. Se levantou de seu lugar e correu até o palco. "Bombom pare."

"Estava tão mal assim?" perguntei.

"Não, não é isso. Me dê um minuto..." seus olhos olharam ao redor e me pediu para continuar cantando. Continuei e fechou seus olhos. Estava muito confusa.

"Seiya, o que aconteceu?"

"Quando você canta," começou, "é como se pudesse sentir o Talismã ao meu lado. Como se estivesse muito perto. Mas não posso dizer de onde exatamente vem." Isto me surpreendeu. O Talismã estava me respondendo. E nem sequer estava tentando procurá-lo.

"Bem, quer que eu continue cantando?" perguntei.

"Agora não está respondendo muito. Mas se cantar com nós três talvez podemos encontrá-lo!" Que emocionante! Cantar junto com os Three Lights! É como se um sonho se tornava realidade.

"Eu cantarei! Oh... mas o que acontecerá com meu encontro com Darien?"

"A que horas vão se ver?"

"Nós íamos nos encontrar às 18:30 para o show. Vamos ver uma nova banda, Futokei." Sorri ao pensar em mim e Darien desfrutando do show.

"Futokei? Abriremos para eles."

"Uau! Falando de coincidências. Então posso cantar com vocês e depois ir com Darien para ver o resto do show. Seria perfeito!" Me sentei na borda do palco e chamei Darien com meu comunicador.

"Serena? Algum problema?"

"Não Darien. Só queria te dizer que não poderei chegar ao show. Vou estar nele!"

"Está brincando?"

"Não, é sério. Estive ajudando Seiya arrumar..."

"Seiya? Está com ele? OUTRA VEZ!??"

"Ai, Darien, relaxe. Só estava entediada porque ia demorar muito para o nosso encontro e chamei todo mundo e estavam ocupadas, assim que chamei ele, ele me pediu para ajudá-lo; então eu fingi que estava em um show e Seiya pôde sentir o Talismã quando cantei e me pediu pra cantar com eles no show e aceitei."

Darien ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando processar meu emaranhado discurso. Seu rosto estava sem expressão na tela. Por fim disse, "bem, suponho que então nosso encontro foi cancelado."

"Não! Não quis dizer isso! Só ia cantar com eles porque eles abrirão o show e depois me sentaria com você para ver o resto do show."

"Esqueça. Vai estar muito cheio para me encontrar. Adeus."

"Darien!" Mas era muito tarde. Já havia cortado a comunicação. Abaixei minha cabeça. Por que estava agindo assim? Seiya veio até mim e colocou sua mão sobre meu ombro. Olhei para ele e sorriu me fazendo sorrir também.

"Ei, não se preocupe. Será um tonto de deixar passar a oportunidade de passar o tempo com você." Instantaneamente me senti melhor.

"Obrigada Seiya. Você é um grande amigo." Só por um momento, os olhos de Seiya refletiram dor. Foi tão rápido que não pude dizer se foi minha imaginação ou não. Empurrei a ideia para o fundo da minha cabeça.

* * *

O show estava a ponto de começar em cinco minutos e me sentia assustadíssima. "Oh Deus, e se eu esquecer alguma parte? E se eu tropeçar no palco? E se eu cantar com uma voz terrível? E se meu vestido rasgar?" Caminhava de um lado para o outro continuando com minha lista de coisas que poderiam dar errado. De repente um par de mão pegaram meus ombros e me detiveram. Olhei para o rosto de Seiya.

"Bombom, tudo estará bem. Não se preocupe." Disse com uma voz suave. "Sua voz é maravilhosa, seu vestido é maravilhoso e você está maravilhosa. Nada de mal vai acontecer, está bem?" acariciou minha bochecha e sorriu pra mim.

"Tá bem..." disse. Eu sorri e passou sua mão sobre meu cabelo.

"Bem. Agora vamos e encontraremos esse Talismã."

Me foquei nisso; encontrar o Talismã. O futuro de todos dependia dele. Nos posicionamos dentro de um pequeno elevador em cima do palco e esperamos para ser apresentados. A equipe técnica começou a apertar os botões e começamos a descer lentamente. A emoção, o nervosismo e a adrenalina se misturaram me deixando louca.

"Olá Tóquio!! Como estão todos esta noite!?" o anunciador falou. A plateia respondeu com um grande grito.

"Bem!! Agora, sei que estão muito emocionados para ver Futokei mas antes deles chegarem, temos alguém mais. Por favor recebam os Three Lights!!" Com isso, pareceu que a plateia ia explodir com os gritos das garotas.

Por fim estávamos no palco e as luzes se refletiram em nossos olhos. Pisquei um pouco e coloquei minhas mãos nos olhos. A luz refletia nas lantejoulas de minha blusa fazendo brilhantes luzinhas coloridas por todo o palco.

"Obrigado por seu apoio e entusiasmo!" Seiya agradeceu. "Esta noite teremos uma convidada muito especial para nos ajudar. Ela é muito especial para mim!" Quando disse isso, olhou para mim e piscou um olho. "Por favor a façam se sentir bem-vinda. Deem um grande aplauso a Serena Tsukino!!" Os aplausos para mim não foram nem a metade do que foram para Seiya, Taiki e Yaten, mas estava bom porque sabia que não era eu que queriam ver.

A música começou. A canção era Nagareboshi He, uma que eu sabia de cor. Nas últimas horas antes do show, Seiya e eu repassamos as partes que íamos cantar e como fazê-lo. Foi uma lição muito difícil para meus nervos me deixarem.

Seiya, Taiki e Yaten começaram com o primeiro verso e foi maravilhoso como sempre. Seiya e eu começamos a cantar um dueto na parte do coro. Quando só faltavam umas linhas para que eu cantasse sozinha me senti tão assustada que parecia que ia morrer, mas pude deixar esses pensamentos de lado. Encontre o Talismã, Serena.

Cantei com todo o meu coração quando começou o coro. Seiya e eu estávamos perfeitamente sincronizados. Foi o melhor que já escutei sair da minha boca e por um momento pude sentir uma energia saindo de algum lugar que me recordou a luz do Talismã mas não estava certa de onde exatamente vinha.

Quando terminamos, parecia que os olhos de Seiya pareciam estar procurando o Talismã mas não havia nada. Depois de buscar um momento a luz desapareceu e disse. "Obrigado a todos!! Agora por favor deem as boas vindas a Futokute!" e abandonamos o palco.

No camarim, Seiya estava convencido de que o Talismã estava perto.

"Nós não o sentimos tão perto, Seiya." Taiki disse. "Estava perto, sim, mas não como você disse!"

"Tem certeza de que não está dizendo isso só porque..." Yaten pausou e aproximou de Seiya. "Não quer preocupá-la?" falou baixo, assim que eu não pudesse ouvir.

"Não! Realmente eu pude senti-lo!" insistiu.

Eu o senti, mas não tanto como eles então não podia dizer quão perto estava.

"Tê-la cantando conosco ajuda um pouco. O senti mais perto do que quando cantamos sozinhos. Talvez só precisamos de um pouco mais de concentração." Taiki se aproximou de mim e me olhou fixamente. "Serena, preciso que deixe sua mente vazia e só pense no Talismã. Preciso de concentração absoluta."

Fechei meus olhos e só pensei no Talismã, como se estivesse fazendo um exercício de yoga. Só pensei em desejo de destruir o mal e trazer paz ao futuro. Algum outro pensamento que entraram flutuaram um pouco e se foram.

Comecei a cantar em meu estado de concentração. Senti uma luz muito forte. Foi como se o Talismã estivesse na minha frente. "Esperem... Eu senti," Taiki disse.

"Eu também!" Consentiu Yaten.

"Continue assim, Bombom!" Seiya, Taiki e Yaten cantaram comigo. Pude sentir o resplendor ao meu redor. Definitivamente estava dentro da sala. Um de nós o tinha dentro...

Um grito proveniente do palco principal interrompeu nossa canção. O brilho permaneceu por um momento e se perdeu. "Parece ser hora de se transformar."

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Luta..."

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Criação..."

"Pelo Poder da Estrela da Cura..."

"Eterna Sailor Moon..."

"Transformação!!!"

Fora do palco, Ganetto e Juunigatsu estavam com um Koyomi. Era um alto-falante gigante com rodas. Um terrível e escandaloso ruído saiu dessa coisa fazendo que toda plateia caísse no chão com seus Corações Puros flutuando em cima deles.

"Agora, Sup-ka, distraia as Sailor Guerreiras enquanto nós procuramos o Talismã." Ganetto tomando a iniciativa.

"Huh? Como sabia que estávamos aqui?" perguntei.

"Você acaba de dizer!" Juunigatsu olhou e sorriu com malícia. "Além do mais, era muito óbvio que vocês estavam aqui. Sempre metidas em nossas coisas. E não precisamos escutar sua tonta introdução tampouco." Cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

Então as duas pularam na plateia e começaram a procurar. O alto-falante girou para nós. Um botão que dizia 'defesa' se iluminou e isso me deu um mal pressentimento. O alto-falante começou a vibrar.

"Cuidado!" gritei e todos saltamos em diferentes direções. Um violento ruído de Supi-ka e destruiu parte da parede atrás de nós.

"Isto vai precisar de um super poder," disse Healer. "Prontas?" as outras afirmaram.

"Corrente Real das Starlights!" As três gritaram ao mesmo tempo. O ataque foi direto ao monstro.

"Agora Sailor Moon!!" as três me gritaram.

"Sim! Pelo Poder-" mas quando começava a dizer minha frase, meu uniforme começou a mudar entre Eterna e Super. "O quê? O que está acontecendo?" finalmente o brilho parou mas meu uniforme mudou para Super Sailor Moon. "Huh? Oh não..."

"Temos que ajudá-la!" disse Fighter. Todas elas puseram uma mão sobre meus ombros e concentraram seu poder em mim. Mas uma vez mais o único poder que senti foi o do Kinmotsuai No Tier. Isto me convenceu de que era Fighter que o despertava. O novo poder começava a formar em minha boca.

"Amor do Destino Celestial Renove-se!"

O Koyomi encolheu ao tamanho de um alto-falante normal. Olhe minha transformação como Super Sailor Moon e caí sobre meus joelhos. Ganetto e Juunigatsu não haviam encontrado o talismã e já haviam ido, fazendo os Corações Puros às vítimas.

"Bombom?" Seiya se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. "Está bem?"

Não pude responder. Não sabia se estava bem, algo andava mal comigo que não podia usar meus poderes e agora também havia perdido minha transformação. Estava assustada. Como vamos salvar o futuro se nem sequer posso usar meus poderes?

"Vamos, vamos para casa." Seiya me pegou e me levou lá fora. Nós entramos no carro dos Three Lights e já me encontrava na frente da minha casa com Seiya tentando me despertar do meu transe.

Quando viu que não disse nada, suspirou e me deu um abraço de despedida. Tão logo como senti seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, despertei e o agarrando, chorei. "Por que? O que está acontecendo? Tudo está desmoronando!" Pude sentir sua angustia mas depois começou a acariciar meu cabelo e a me dizer que tudo estava bem. "mas não está! Se não posso lutar não posso salvar! Não quero que morra!"

"Ei, ei. Este é o Mestre Seiya que não vai cair assim em uma luta. Lembre-se, não está sozinha nisso. Tem uma equipe de poderosas guerreiras que não te deixariam sozinha." Pressionou meu cabelo e me beijou na testa. "Precisa dormir. Agora não se preocupe. Tudo estará bem."

"Obrigada, Seiya. Realmente é o meu melhor amigo." Olhei e acho que vi um lampejo de tristeza refletido em seus olhos outra vez.

"Boa noite, Bombom." E voltou ao seu carro.

"Boa noite." Eu respondi.

* * *

"Netto, tenho medo," Juunigatsu disse com um cala frio quando pararam em frente a sala do trono de seus líderes.

"Por favor pare de se alarmar assim. Eu também estou nervosa. Mas se demonstrar medo então não vai terminar bem. Só acalme-se. Deixe que eu fale." As duas respiraram profundamente e entraram.

Ganetto estava mais preocupada por sua companheira. Ainda que usualmente não era muito gentil com ela, sentia uma proximidade muito especial. Na situação em que estavam, ela era sua real companheira.

"Vocês me decepcionaram!" Nenkaningen falou assim que entraram. "O Talismã continua perdido e essas sailor guerreiras estão trabalhando para encontrá-lo. Me falharam."

"Mestre Nenkaningen, como é que elas estão tentando encontrá-lo?" Ganetto perguntou.

"Posso sentir seus sailor cristals procurando-o. Elas canalizam poderes especiais para chamar o Talismã e uma delas está muito perto de encontrá-lo. O encontrarão com certeza se uma de vocês não o fazê-lo."

"Se nos der outra oportunidade, Mestre Nekaningen, não falharemos." Suplicou Ganetto.

"Não deveria. Vocês não tem feito nada para obter sucesso." Juunigatsu se estremeceu. "Ainda assim, lhes darei uma última oportunidade. Se fracassarem, será a morte para ambas."

"Nós conseguiremos!" as garotas reverenciaram e o saudaram.

"Shinju! Shichigatsu!" Nenkaningen chamou. "Estão preparados caso elas falhem?"

"Claro que sim." Uma voz feminina respondeu. "Verdade meu amor?"

"Claro querida, e nós ganharemos. Eu juro Mestre Nenkaningen."

"Excelente!" uma risada malévola encheu a pequena área extendendo-se em um eco prolongado. Um misterioso sentimento se perdeu dentro dos três seres malignos. Seus prisioneiros sentiram esse sentimento com força e ela se sentiu tão assustada como nunca antes havia se sentido.


	5. A Última Chance de Ganetto e Juunigatsu

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**A Última Chance de Ganetto e Juunigatsu**

_Na Porta do Tempo, alguns dias antes_

Seus olhos de granada olharam pela neblina cinza que não fazia nada. Era um lugar cheio de paz. Não havia nenhum som exceto sua respiração e uma grande escuridão por onde se podia ver as Portas. Só tranquilidade.

Moveu seu báculo em frente a porta e eis que se revelou um brilho de muitas cores que eram muito deslumbrantes para um lugar assim. Outro movimento mostrou o futuro que estremeceu a linha do tempo em que suas companheiras caminhavam. As coisas não eram bem vistas desse ângulo.

Ver o futuro que todas conheciam. As torres de cristal honravam o horizonte. Estava tranquilo e tinha uma linda vista. Dentro do palácio, na sala do trono, estavam o rei, a rainha e sua filha, a princesa. Rodeando o exterior, estavam as guerreiras preparadas para qualquer coisa. A esse ponto, a única maneira de que isto se torne realidade seria se não tomassem isso da rainha.

Havia um último final que só ela sabia que ocorreria. Era similar ao futuro em que todas as guerreiras já tinham conseguido, mas havia uma grande diferença. Ela havia terminado os cálculos e como iam as coisas, porque as guerreiras da lua eram livres para tomar suas decisões, este seria o resultado de suas vidas. Isso, se sobreviverem contra Nenkaningen.

Um pequeno som de alguns passos chamou sua atenção das Portas. Clareou sua mente e se posicionou para lutar. Mas assim como misteriosamente apareceu o som desapareceu. Com cuidado, foi até onde havia escutado e buscou algum tipo de energia. Quando descobriu, suspirou.

"Uma Sailor guerreira?" a aura que sentiu era similar a de sua líder mas mais forte. Mas, como outra guerreira tenha ido sem nem sequer ela saber?

Mais passos interromperam seus pensamentos.

"Seja quem for, saia agora mesmo." Gritou ao nada. Ninguém respondeu, mas um par de braços a envolveu por trás, segurando-a.

"Te pegamos, Sailor Plutão. E com você fora do caminho, poderemos viajar como quisermos através do tempo e destruir o futuro." A pessoa lhe disse.

"Grito Mortal." Plutão tentou atacar seu inimigo mas falhou. "Quem são vocês?"

"Somos os futuros governantes deste mundo e de todo o universo! Sob Mestre Nenkaningen, somos Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu. Agora você está sob nosso poder!! Rekigetsu disse, apertando com mais força Plutão.

"Não escaparão!" Plutão gritou, mas ela sabia que estava bem. Não havia ninguém pra ajudá-la e não havia forma de avisar alguém que ela estava com problemas. Tanjouseki se aproximou e pegou o báculo de Plutão.

"Isto será mais fácil sem este brinquedinho," disse ao mesmo tempo em que quebrava o báculo em dois com seu joelho. "Vamos Rekigetsu, temos que voltar agora já que a temos."

"Claro que sim." Caminharam uma pequena distância e arrastaram Plutão dentro de um portal escuro.

O som dos passos de antes voltaram e uma figura parou em frente a Porta do Tempo. Consertou o báculo de Plutão e fechou as portas com um selo especial. "Não precisamos de ninguém mais por aqui, quem não precisa. O passado está pior do que me lembro. Tenho que continuar até que encontre o ponto no tempo correto."

Correu levando o báculo de Plutão, seu longo cabelo prateado flutuando atrás dela.

–

Sempre em dupla sob o domínio de Nenkaningen, Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu, Ganetto e Juunigatsu se encontravam em seu quarto onde aguardavam por ordens. Era um espaço escuro e estreito com só um par de camas e um par de pequenas cadeiras em frente a uma mesa.

"Estamos fritas com certeza, Netto!" disse Juunigatsu. "Os três líderes terão nossas cabeças! Não posso acreditar, este é o fim! Adeus mundo cruel!"

"Oh cale a boca e deixe de ser tão dramática!" Ganetto brigou. "Tudo o que temos que fazer é criar um plano brilhante que atraia as Sailors a nós."

"Por que? Para que possam chutar nossos traseiros?"

"Não. Vamos checar seus Corações Puros para encontrar o Talismã. Como havíamos conversado com nossos líderes outro dia. Acho que uma delas tem dentro de seu corpo e nem sequer sabe. Se o conseguirmos antes que elas descubram, poderemos trazer ao Mestre Nenkaningen e nos salvar da morte."

"Ah sim claro. Isso será fácil. Como em todo o universo vamos poder fazer algo assim?" Juunigatsu jogou seus braços no ar em irritação. Tinha a pequena esperança de sobreviver não mais que uma semana.

"As Sailor guerreiras sempre aparecem onde há problemas. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é guiá-las a uma armadilha. Assim vamos pegá-las de surpresa e atacaremos! Elas nunca saberão quem as golpeou e assim com certeza encontraremos o Talismã." Ganetto tinha tudo isto escrito em um pedaço de papel.

"Mas que tipo de armadilha podemos fazer?" Ganetto sorriu e provavelmente pela primeira vez Juunigatsu a viu assim. "Ah não! Eu não vou ser a sua isca."

"Só há uma maneira, Juunigatsu. O quer problemas de verdade com Mestre Nenkaningen." Ao dizer isso, o rosto de Juunigatsu ficou com muito medo. Pensou por uns momentos para depois aceitar relutante.

Ganetto estava desesperada, pedindo que seu plano funcionasse. Senão, era o fim para as duas. Prometeu a si mesma que não importa o que acontecesse, não deixaria Juunigatsu sozinha. Ela sempre depositou toda sua confiança nela e agora não poderia deixá-la só. Só esperava que as Sailors guerreiras fossem fáceis de agarrar.

* * *

Eu decidi visitar Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru já que não as via desde o último dia de aula. Setsuna não estava com elas. Aparentemente se encontrava na Porta do Tempo assegurando-se que as coisas não iam mal no espaço-tempo Contínuo.

"Bem, Cara de Lua, o que tem feito da sua vida ultimamente?" Haruka me perguntou quando já nos encontrávamos sentadas na sala. Ela e Michiru estavam no sofá. Hotaru no chão na frente delas, e eu em uma cadeira que haviam trazido da cozinha.

"Bem, tenho cantado regularmente com os Three Lights. Tenho a habilidade de chamar o Talismã melhor que os três juntos. Não tenho ideia de como, mas posso." Havia passado já algumas semanas desde a primeira vez que cantei no show com eles e tenho estado cantando desde então. Seiya continua dizendo que o Talismã estava perto, e todos os sentimos, mas não conseguimos vê-lo.

"Isso não quer dizer que está passando muito tempo com o Seiya?" Haruka pronunciou seu nome com um mau tom.

"Sim, por que?" Me senti confusa.

"Haruka não se dá muito bem com o Seiya. Ela se preocupa com você." Michiru explicou.

"Você confia demais. Sabia que desde o início que os conhecemos, desde o início que nos conhecemos. Um dia, essa confiança te irá meter em um grande problema, Cabeça de Lua." Haruka se levantou e deu uns tapinhas em meus odangos, para depois ir a cozinha.

Ficou silêncio. Queria fazer uma pergunta mas não estava certa se eu iria gostar da resposta. Realmente, não havia forma de não fazê-lo, assim o fiz. "Ah... Setsuna encontrou algo de novo no futuro?" O rosto de Michiru mudou de alegre para preocupada. Não queria responder. Os olhos de Hotaru se encheram de lágrimas, provavelmente por ter se lembrado que Rini desapareceu.

Haruka havia me escutado e voltou da cozinha com umas xícaras de chá sobre uma bandeja. "Aparentemente nada mudou para bem ou mal." Respondeu. "Parece que tudo tem a ver com as decisões que tomemos e nossa maneira de lutar."

Me lembrei do meu pesadelo que me veio a mente. Tremi por dentro. Também me lembrei da última batalha que tivemos durante o show quando perdi minha transformação e voltei a minha forma de Super Sailor Moon. Tinha muito medo de isso voltasse acontecer, e no pior momento.

"Certo..." disse. Por um tempo estivemos conversando de nada em particular, só para manter fora dos temas do futuro e das batalhas. Depois de um tempo, um programa que estávamos assistindo foi interrompido por uma notícia de emergência.

"Esse parece ser o parque Ichi no Hasi." Haruka disse.

Meus olhos se encheram de terror quando vi algo vermelho e escutei as pessoas gritar. "Isto não é bom..."

* * *

As duas garotas estavam no parque. Uma delas, vestida como qualquer civil. A outra esperava entre as sombras pela hora de 'atacar' sua companheira.

Havia gente ao redor, mas não tão perto. Elas tiveram que esperar, escondidas, até chegar o momento para executar seu plano. Quando finalmente tinha muitas pessoas reunidas, a encarregada se levantou e começou a caminhar como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Oh, que lindo dia," disse de uma maneira que soou extremamente falsa. "Nada poderia arruinar um dia como este."

Da escuridão, sua companheira saltou. "Seu dia está a ponto de mudar," lhe disse e amarrou uma corda ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Socorro! Que alguém me ajude!"

"Ponha mais entusiasmo, Juunigatsu." A outra sussurrou.

"SOCORRO! AJUDEM-ME!" Juunigatsu gritou. As pessoas olharam para onde vinha os gritos. Alguns homens correram para tentar ajudar Juunigatsu enquanto algumas mulheres corriam para procurar ajuda.

Ganetto riu. "Estão todos perdidos!!" Soltou a corda que segurava Juunigatsu e caíram no chão. Depois levantou seus braços e um campo de energia vermelho rodeou todo o parque prendendo as pessoas. Juunigatsu correu até parque.

"É hora de ver quem de vocês tem o Talismã!!" Ganetto fez um movimento com sua mão e um Koyomi apareceu. Um monstro em forma de árvore com ramas e raízes caindo por todos os lados. Não havia um só lugar onde não se escutava o grito das pessoas.

Juunigatsu correu com todas as suas forças até a entrada do parque. Sabia que logo os repórteres chegariam. Sua missão agora seria chamar a atenção das Sailor guerreiras. As levaria ao parque, para então, Ganetto já teria libertado as demais pessoas. Assim, as guerreiras se confundiriam e Ganetto e Juunigatsu as prenderiam dentro de uma cúpula que já tinha prendido as pessoas do parque. As garotas ficariam sem poderes e as outras duas poderiam procurar o talismã facilmente.

Em questão de minutos, uma equipe de repórteres chegou em camionetes cheios de câmeras ao mesmo tempo em que Juunigatsu chegava à entrada.

"Sou Hoshi Kiyoraka para o canal 5 e estou aqui no parque Ichi no Hashi onde parece haver problemas. Aparentemente, um ser diabólico tem como reféns um grupo de pessoas.

"Olá, ei Hoshi?" Juunigatsu tentou chamar a atenção. "Ei aqui!" Kiyoraka se deteve e olhou para ela. "Tenho informação do que essa pessoa diabólica está fazendo e o que ela quer."

"Aqui ao vivo com uma sobrevivente dos ataques. Aqui está..."

"Usotsuki Juuni. Essa pessoa quer a atenção das Sailor guerreiras. Ela pensou que eu era uma delas, mas não sou. Eu consegui escapar antes que fosse tarde demais. Corri até aqui o mais rápido que pude para buscar ajuda." Juunigatsu tentava chorar mas mais parecia uma gargalhada.

"Usotsuki, como sabe tudo isso?"

"Ela me explicou quando pensou que eu era uma guerreira. Oh, Sailor Moon! Venha e ajude-nos!" Juunigatsu se colocou em frente a câmera.

"Sailor guerreiras, se estão nos vendo, precisamos de vocês!" Kiyoraka disse. "Manteremos as pessoas informadas da situação."

Todas nós nos apressamos até o parque, transformadas. Não nos preocupamos em informar as outras; somos suficientemente fortes para nos encarregar disto. Na entrada do parque, a equipe de repórteres que havíamos visto na televisão se encontrava ali junto da garota que havia dito para que viéssemos.

A repórter me parou e me pôs na frente da câmera. "Sailor Moon, está aqui. Cumprimente todos os seus fãs."

"Co-como? Realmente não tenho tempo para isto." Rapidamente cumprimentei a câmera.

"Mas não quer dizer algo as pessoas de Tóquio? Não te vemos com frequência pela televisão." Colocou o microfone na frente do meu rosto e comecei a encarar a câmera.

"Uh... Olá mamãe?"

"Sailor guerreiras!" A sobrevivente nos chamou e correu até nós. "Graças a Deus que vocês chegaram! Venham, eu as levarei a ar-, digo a cúpula."

Aliviada por deixar a imprensa, segui a garota com Urano, Netuno e Saturno atrás de mim. Nos levou até o centro do parque mas não vi ninguém em perigo.

"Onde está a cúpula?" Saturno perguntou.

"Em cima de vocês!" Se escutou uma nova voz de cima das árvores. Imediatamente, a cúpula caía em cima de nós.

"O que está acontecendo?" comecei a golpear e a chutar a cúpula mas não fazer nem uma rachadura.

"Terra Trema!"

"Maremoto de Netuno!"

Os ataques de Urano e Netuno tão-pouco funcionaram. Comecei a me assustar só de pensar no que íamos enfrentar. Senti um grande tremor, soava como se fosse a pisada de um gigante muito perto de nós. Todas nós viramos e vimos um monstro com forma de árvore vindo até nós. Em seus galhos estavam Ganetto e Juunigatsu.

A risada de Juunigatsu foi ouvida por todos os lados. "Estão presas para sempre Sailor guerreiras. Caíram fácil. Agora poderemos obter o Talismã."

"Nós não temos o Talismã! Não temos nem ideia de onde está!" Urano replicou.

"Está dentro de uma de vocês, mas não por muito tempo," Ganetto disse. "Kigi, é hora de cumprir suas obrigações. Extraia os Corações Puros dessas quatro e quando encontrarmos o Talismã, as destrua."

Os galhos se estenderam por todo o lugar e agarrou cada uma de nós. Enquanto me apertavam, pude sentir que algo me deixava, provavelmente meu Coração Puro. Urano se desfazia de seu galho com sua Space Sword e Saturno com sua foice, mas enquanto as cortavam, se regeneravam imediatamente. Então tudo acabaria dessa maneira?

De repente, todas caímos e a árvore gritou e encolheu-se com um palito. Juunigatsu e Ganetto caíram de onde estavam paradas. Alguém havia vindo nos salvar? Olhei para cima e vi a cúpula desaparecer. Duas novas figuras saltaram de uma árvore e caíram na frente de nossas adversárias.

"Shinju! Shichigatsu!" As duas garotas gritaram de uma vez.

"Seu trabalho aqui terminou, perdedoras," a mulher da nova dupla falou. Tinha um cabelo branco amarrado em um coque na parte superior da cabeça coberta com um pano e amarrado com um bando de pérolas e seus olhos prateados destilavam maldade. Seis mechas de cabelo caíam em frente ao seu rosto. Vestia um traje de duas peças com uma blusa sem costas branca amarrada ao redor de seu pescoço com pérolas, com um triângulo preto na parte superior e quatro listras acima. Em seus braços umas estranhas coisas triangulares, duas em cada um. Suas mãos tinham luvas de renda. Sua saia era do mesmo branco que a blusa com um triângulo na parte superior e também com quatro listras na parte inferior. Calçava sapatos altos.

O homem ao seu lado se vestia mais simples. Era de estatura mediana com cabelo vermelho rubi e um terno fino também vermelho. A camisa era branca e sua gravata preta. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor que seu cabelo. Olhava de uma maneira arrogante enquanto Juunigatsu e Ganetto temiam pelo que ia acontecer.

"Preparem-se para morrer." Ele disse sacando um Koyomi. Estava indo até Juunigatsu que estava muito surpreendida, e que não podia se mover. No momento em que o raio ia pegá-la, Ganetto a empurrou ficando no caminho recebendo o raio.

"Netto!!"

Nos surpreendemos muito. Pude reagir, me levantei e corri até Ganetto que se encontrava em uma poça de sangue.

"Netto! Por favor, não morra!" Suplicou Juunigatsu.

"Não...morrerei... Mas tão-pouco quero que você morra...você tem... Que fugir....daqui...antes que te peguem. Vá Juunigatsu..." Perdeu a consciência. Juunigatsu não correu naquele momento, mas enquanto viu os outros na frente dela, correu até umas árvores.

"Que covarde!" A mulher disse. Então virou para nós. "Sailor guerreiras, guardem estes nomes. Com certeza estarão em seu futuro. Somos Shinju e Shichigatsu! Governaremos junto com o Mestre Nenkaningen, Mestre Tanjouseki e Mestre Rekigetsu. Fiquem de olho." E com isso, desapareceram.

"O que devemos fazer para ajudar-la?" Saturno perguntou correndo até mim.

"Tente curá-la Hotaru." Saturno aceitou e se aproximou. Colocou sua mão onde provinha o sangue e fechou seus olhos. A ferida se curou e o resto do sangue desapareceu. Continuava inconsciente, mas sabia que ia ficar bem. A levantei e me preparava para levá-la a outro lugar quando Juunigatsu saiu de seu esconderijo.

"Eu posso levá-la daqui," disse e pegou Ganetto em seus braços.

"Aonde irão?" Eu perguntei.

"Não estou certa. Se voltarmos para o Mestre Nenkaningen com certeza morreremos. Mas se não, não temos aonde ir. Suponho que não iremos a lugar nenhum." Começou a caminhar quando a impedi.

"Eu posso ajudá-las. Podem se unir a nós e procuraremos um lugar onde possam ficar. Não tem que morrer nem tão-pouco ficar aqui. Permita-me ajudá-las."

"Você…você faria isso? Depois do que fizemos?" Juunigatsu ficou surpreendida.

"Sim. Ninguém precisa ser mau. Todo mundo tem uma parte boa dentro de si e sei que vocês também tem, de outra maneira não se preocuparia tanto com sua amiga. Me deixa ajudá-la?"

Pareceu pensar por um momento. Olhou sua amiga frágil. Para depois dizer. "S-Sim…. Faça." Mas no momento em que eu ia começar, o céu ficou escuro. Duas figuras saíram de uma sombra e olhou com raiva para Juunigatsu.

"Juunigatsu! Você e Ganetto falharam pela última vez!" um disse. Não pude ver seu rosto, mas supus que era mulher.

"Não! Mestra Rekigetsu por favor! Foram Shinju e Shichigatsu! Nos traíram! Eles arruinaram nosso plano! Por favor não!" A figura negou com sua cabeça e ela e a outra figura elevaram suas mãos adiante deixando sair uns raios de energia.

Tentei deter os raios. "Pelo Poder do Cristal Prateado-!" mas quando ia terminar de dizer minha frase, meu traje começou a mudar outra vez. "Ah não! Não outra vez!!" Nesta ocasião, em lugar de baixar o nível, perdi minha transformação completamente.

Foi tarde demais para que Urano, Netuno ou Saturno pudessem ajudar Juunigatsu e Ganetto já que haviam desaparecido. Não pude ver exatamente o que aconteceu, mas pude imaginar que haviam sido evaporizadas.

"O mesmo acontecerá a vocês se continuarem resistindo, Sailor guerreiras." Disse a segunda figura. Depois os dois desapareceram e o céu voltou ao azul normal.

"Serena, o que aconteceu?" Michiru perguntou. "Por que perdeu sua transformação?"

"Não foi voluntariamente…" Sussurei. Michiru e Haruka se olharam preocupadas.

"Porque não vamos ver a Lua. Estou certa que ela sabe o que está acontecendo." Haruka opinou. Ambas ofereceram sua mão e as peguei. Fomos ver a Lua e nos disse para nos reunirmos com as demais para saberem o que estava acontecendo. Nos reunimos no templo Hikawa e o medo só cresceu. O que está acontecendo comigo?

* * *

"Ganetto e Juunigatsu tiveram o que mereciam," Nenkaningen disse aos seguidores em frente a ele.

"De fato." Rekigetsu estava de acordo. "Por favor me assegure que vocês não sofrerão as mesmas consequências."

"Claro, Mestra Rekigetsu, Mestre Nenkaningen, Mestre Tanjouseki. Não falaremos," Shinju respondeu. A sala inteira tremeu com as diabólicas risadas de quem acho que iam ser os futuros governantes. Sua prisioneira os via em silêncio e com desespero.

"E não esqueça a parte que nós obteremos mais prisioneiros. Vão, Rekigetsu e Tanjouseki! Vá para a princesa de cabelos vermelhos!" Nenkaningen ordenou.

"Sim mestre Nenkaningen." Os dois responderam e desapareceram.

A prisioneira estava muito assustada. Só imaginava uma pessoa a quem eles podiam querer. Que outra princesa de cabelos vermelhos conhecia de outra galáxia? Mas, por que queriam ela?


	6. O Cristal de Prata Está Perdendo o Poder

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Preocupação com o Futuro; O Cristal de Prata está Perdendo o Poder**

O palácio estava vazio sem elas. Se sentia tão sozinha em algumas ocasiões. Claro, havia muitas pessoas ao seu redor, mas nada podia substituí-las. As vezes pensava que não devia ter deixado elas irem.

Mas como ia ser possível detê-las com esses olhares em seus rostos todos dias. Conforme passava o tempo as via com menos energia, quase não falavam, ficavam mais e mais infelizes. Especialmente a líder. Sentia saudades de alguém em especial na Terra, a saudade era tanta que as vezes ficava muito deprimida.

De um jeito amargurante, a sorte estava com elas. A Terra logo se encontraria em grandes problemas e as outras precisavam de ajuda. Foi a desculpa perfeita para voltarem e poder ver aquelas a quem tanto sentiam falta. Mas na realidade, ela as estava deixando ir para sempre, só que elas não sabiam ainda.

Foi sua decisão e preferia saber que elas eram felizes. Elas agora não tinham que ter laços com seu planeta se não quisessem. Podiam ser livres, viajar por todas as galáxias, e sabia exatamente em qual galáxia ficariam.

"Starlights, espero que estejam bem, espero que sejam felizes, inclusive nesses tempos de perigo," sussurrou.

Nesse momento, houve um grande estrondo e se ouviram os passos das pessoas correndo pelo corredor em sua direção. As pessoas gritavam para alguém parar. Os guardas não deviam permitir a entrada no palácio; e ela estava sem a proteção de suas guerreiras.

Duas figuras se aproximaram dela. Correu em direção contraria para encontrar-se com seus guardas buscando sua proteção. Depois de uns momentos, a diabólica dupla se deu conta que haviam perdido seu objetivo e correram de volta só para ver o longo cabelo voar dando a volta por um dos corredores.

Quando finalmente a alcançaram, estava sendo protegida por sua grande guarda, cada um armado com lanças e espadas. "Para pegarem a princesa, terão que passar por cima de nós!" disse um deles.

"Muito bem," disse a mulher e colocou suas mãos em frente a ela. Uma estranha luz rodeou cada um deles. De um só movimento, fez que os guardas saíssem disparados em diferentes direções e lançados nas paredes do palácio.

O outro personagem se lançou até a princesa capturando-a. Golpeou um ponto de pressão no ombro dela que a fez perder a consciência instantaneamente, a pôs sobre seu ombro e caminhou até onde se encontrava sua companheira.

"Princesa Kakyuu!" os guardas gritaram.

"Não pensem em voltar a vê-la," o homem lhes respondeu antes de desaparecer através de um portal negro.

* * *

No templo, todos estavam reunidos no quarto de Rei. Lita, Ami e Mina estavam na cama junto com Rei. Hotaru se encontrava sentada na frente delas. Eu estava sentada na mesa tendo Darien e Seiya, cada um ao meu lado. Haruka e Michiru em frente a nós. Taiki e Yaten encostados na parede. Lua e Artemis sobre a mesa examinando meu broche.

"O que acha que está acontecendo, Lua?" Perguntei.

"Eu temia isso. Serena, o Cristal de Prata está reservando energia. Precisa de poder suficiente para assim poder ajudar a criar Tóquio de Cristal. Só fica um pouco de energia para poder se transformar em Sailor Moon e já que tem usado bastante ultimamente, está acabando. Parece que não poderá se transformar mais."

As palavras dissolveram lentamente. Eu estava desmoronando. Em exceção de Seiya, ninguém mais havia me visto tão angustiada pelos problemas temos tido desde a formatura. Desabei em lágrimas e corri para fora do templo a toda velocidade. Escutei Seiya e Darien me chamar mas não parei. Só continuei até onde minhas pernas pudessem me levar.

* * *

Tudo que pudemos fazer foi vê-la correr. Pensei em segui-la. Mesmo que ela corresse na sua velocidade máxima, teria sido fácil alcançá-la. Mas Rei me impediu quando fui fazê-lo. Só pude ver como ela desaparecia, desejando que houvesse algo que pudesse fazer para ajudá-la.

Ninguém poderia imaginar que ela estava se sentindo assim, parecia que estava guardando tudo para si por um bom tempo e suponho que quis manter em segredo. A maioria das pessoas haveria de perder essa máscara de felicidade para assim ter seus amigos apoiando. Mas Serena…Não é a primeira vez que escondia seus sentimentos.

Ami falou depois de um momento. "O que acontecerá quando Serena já não puder se transformar em Sailor Moon?"

"Nada. O poder do Cristal de Prata continuará reservando até que seja o momento para mudar a Serena em Nova Rainha Serenity," respondeu Artemis. "Por hora precisamos do Talismã. Dizem que ele dá poder, não é?"

"Sim," Respondeu Mina. "Serena mencionou que o Talismã lhe dá mais poder e um novo ataque."

"O ataque de Sailor Moon toma a energia do Cristal de Prata." Nesta ocasião foi Lua quem falou. "O Talismã é uma fonte de energia, assim que ele dá energia ao Cristal de Prata para que este se transfira ao cetro de Sailor Moon. É como se o Talismã estivesse recarregando o Cristal de Prata. Quando o obtivermos, Serena não terá que se preocupar mais de não ter poder de se transformar em Sailor Moon."

Lua e Artemis desceram da pequena mesa em que estavam. "Acho que é hora de ir pra casa. Não se preocupem com Serena. Ela voltará para casa quando se sentir um pouco melhor." Lua pegou com o broche de Serena. Artemis saltou nos braços de Mina e saíram do quarto. Ami e Lita foram juntas. Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru também saíram, deixando Rei, Darien e nós três.

No momento em que Taiki, Yaten e eu nos retiramos, Darien me chamou. "Seiya, podemos conversar?" Isso foi surpreendente, quando apenas na outra manhã estávamos lutando. Deve ter se dado conta de meus sentimentos em minha expressão. "Por favor. É importante." Eu disse aos garotos que os alcançaria mais tarde.

Darien e eu descemos as escadarias do templo juntos. "O que você quer?" lhe perguntei.

"Há algo que preciso te dizer." começou. "Eu…eu não sei o que fazer." O vento ficou mais frio, agitando nossos cabelos. "Estou entre duas importantes coisas, mas tenho que fazer o que é melhor para minha vida neste momento do que optar pelo meu distante futuro."

"Do que está falando?" O olhei suspeitosamente.

Darien respirou fundo e disse. "Volto aos Estados Unidos para o outono."

"O quê?"

"Isto não é algo que quero fazer, mas tenho que fazê-lo. Tenho outras coisas pra fazer antes que me torne o Rei do futuro de Tóquio de Cristal. Não posso viver só de pão e água até que chegue este dia. Tenho que ter algo para poder sobreviver enquanto isso."

Nesse momento podia ter lhe partido a cara. Estava louco para fazê-lo. Desde que conheci a Serena e pensava em Darien como um mau noivo, combinando agora já que ele a ia deixar, tudo fervia sob minha pele. Apenas só podia me controlar.

"Por acaso seus estudos são mais importantes do que ela? Como pode sequer PENSAR em deixá-la em um momento como este?" Eu gritei.

"Já te disse, não quero, mas tenho que fazê-lo. Meus estudos são minha primeira prioridade, e depois Serena. Não posso abandoná-los."

"Então abandona ela?"

"É por isso que queria falar com você. Mesmo que não me caia bem, ela te aprecia muito. Sei que se eu me for, você estará com ela e ajudará para que ela siga adiante. Você é seu amigo mais próximo, talvez mais que as garotas. Estou te pedindo isto como a pessoa que a ama. Por favor, cuide dela enquanto não estou." Darien me olhou e pude ver a emoção em seu rosto. Tristeza, amor, pesar e algo mais que não pude identificar.

"Quando conheci a Bombom, fiz o melhor para estar sempre com ela. Prometi protegê-la, incluindo depois de revelar a minha identidade secreta. Tentei o impossível para não deixá-la sozinha. Quando chegou o momento da minha partida, estava tão preocupado com ela. Quem a protegeria? Não sabia nada de você."

"Depois que voltei e tentei estar aqui por ela. E mesmo assim ela continua te amando. Dedico todo o meu tempo e ela escolhe você; o inconsistente, o pouco confiável, o que só pensa nele, Tuxedo Garotão, só porque ela pensa que você é sua única opção. Só porque ela pensa que está presa ao seu destino. Que se ela o deixar, decepcionará a todos."

"Eu ouvi falar dos seus contratempos do passado com os inimigos, te capturaram e fazendo uma lavagem cerebral. Logo que vai pra América e te matam. Não encontro nada no seu papel de protetor, é por isso que sempre estou perto dela."

"Agora você vai outra vez e estou mais que certo de que ela te escreverá e pensará em você todos os dias." Ri da minha própria ironia. "Fico louco só de pensar que ela te ama depois de tudo que você já fez."

"Nunca, mas nunca faria algo por você Darien. Mas cuidarei da Bombom porque eu a amo. Cuidaria dela inclusive tendo você aqui." Lhe olhei direto nos olhos com fúria. Ele me olhou um momento e logo negou com cabeça e se afastou de mim. "Mas como vai ela vai reagir a isto…" sussurrei quando ele já havia ido.

* * *

De alguma maneira, cheguei ao Centro de jogos Crown's. Não ia lá há anos, provavelmente antes do ataque de Galáxia. Lembranças de estar jogando todo o tempo jogos por horas com as garotas vieram a mim. E depois me lembrei de Andrew e Unazuki. Ainda se lembram de mim?

Decidi comprovar e entrei. Imediatamente escutei uma voz muito familiar dizer meu nome. "Serena? É você?"

"Andrew!" corri até ele e o abracei. Espero que não tenha se dado conta que eu havia chorado. Não queria preocupá-lo.

"Uau, já passou muito tempo. Mas continua igualzinha! Como está?"

"Estou muito bem! Mas com saudades. Acho que já passou quase anos desde a última vez que nos vimos. O que tem feito?" Um sentimento de culpa se criou no meu interior. Realmente passou muitos anos desde a última vez que o vi? Não só ele, mas também todos os meus amigos que não guerreiras. Molly talvez não volte falar nunca mais comigo.

"Oh só…passando o tempo. Só vou a escola. Mais bem já me graduei! Estou tão surpreendida! Nem eu posso acreditar." Isso realmente era verdade.

"Estou orgulhoso de você. Eu também continuo na escola. Estou tentando fazer algo com agricultura."

"Que interessante. E, como está a Unazuki?"

"Ela está bem. Irá para universidade muito em breve. Não posso acreditar que minha pequena irmã está crescendo tão rápido." O tempo realmente está passando rapidamente e meus velhos amigos estavam progredindo sem que eu estivesse perto. "Pensa em ir para universidade, Serena?"

"Oh, ainda não sei…" Não com o nível destas batalhas.

"Ei Andrew, precisamos de você aqui." Um dos seus companheiros falou.

"Muito bem. Ei, me alegrou te ver Serena. Prometa que voltará mais vezes." Se despediu e voltou ao trabalho atrás do balcão. Decidi ficar para jogar e distrair minha mente de tantos problemas.

Não havia ninguém em meu jogo favorito; Sailor V. Por que escolhi esse jogo quando estava tentando me esquecer de tudo relacionado as guerreiras. Não tenho ideia, mas definitivamente ajudou. Introduzi uma moeda e uma versão animada da velha identidade de Mina apareceu na tela. Deixei meus pensamentos irem completamente e os derreti nessa máquina viciante.

* * *

Devo ter ficado jogando por horas a Sailor V porque quando olhei para cima, o céu estava escuro. Também me dei conta de que havia muitas pessoas ao meu redor me vendo jogar. Os pequenos números acima da tela me disseram que eu estava no último nível e quase estava chegando a 1 milhão de pontos. Isso é o que acontece quando joga vídeo-games para distrair sua mente de alguma coisa.

Decidi jogar até chegar em 1 milhão de pontos para depois ir. Só tive que disparar em um par a mais de monstros. A pontuação subiu até que por fim vi os seis zeros. Também havia ganhado o jogo.

"Uau, Serena, isso foi maravilhoso! Nunca havia sido tão boa neste jogo." Andrew me disse. As pessoas ao meu redor diziam meu nome. Como fui tão boa neste jogo?

"Obrigada, mas é hora de eu ir. Está ficando tarde." Coloquei meu nome com a pontuação mais alta e me levantei do meu lugar. As pessoas ficaram de lado para me deixar passar. Senti meus olhos estranhos, quase sem foque. Depois de não ter jogado por tanto tempo, não estava acostumada a passar horas vendo a tela.

Fui para casa. Todos estavam preocupados comigo depois que fui embora daquele jeito. Ainda bem que não tentaram me procurar. Quando cheguei em casa fui diretamente para o meu quarto. Lua estava na minha cama.

"Eu estava te esperando Serena." Me disse. Meu broche estava na frente dela e o me aproximou com seu nariz. "Você não deveria sair sem isto."

"Para quê? Já que nem sequer funciona." Me deixando cair na cama, peguei o broche e o abri. O cristal já não brilhava igual a antes.

"Serena, ainda pode se transformar em Sailor Moon. Não pode se dar por vencida quando todos tem esperanças em você." As lágrimas voltaram outra vez, mas não como antes. "O Talismã."

"O Talismã, o Talismã, precisamos do Talismã. Isso é tudo que escuto, mas não o encontramos. Nem sequer temos uma só ideia de onde pode estar. Aceite Lua, o mundo já chegou ao fim."

"Por favor, escute, Serena. O Talismã pode te dar poder. Alimenta o Cristal de Prata quando está perto e assim então você pode lutar. Agora, o que exatamente acontece para que o Talismã te dê seu poder?"

Me lembrei de Fighter colocando uma mão em meu ombro e depois senti um poder correr pelo meu corpo. Mas depois dessa batalha quando voltou a me tocar, nada aconteceu. "Não estou certa…" Respondi.

"O Talismã está perto." disse Lua, mas para ela mesma. "Se pode usar seu poder, isso quer dizer que está muito perto. Só não sabemos onde…"

Meus pensamentos estavam sendo aparentemente corretos. Se o Talismã estava tão perto que podíamos usar, teria que estar dentro de uma das guerreiras. Só que em qual… ainda que Fighter o podia despertar, só era por um momento para depois desaparecer. Não tinha sentido."

Minha cabeça, estava me matando, assim decidi ir para cama mais cedo.

* * *

Meu repetido sonho me assombrou novamente. Desta vez foi menos espantoso porque eu já sabia o que viria. Mas algo me confundiu. Não soube quem era a pessoa ao meu lado. Obviamente ele era alguém que eu queria. Tinha o cabelo preto e olhos azuis. Pensei que era Darien, mas sentia algo estranho.

O telefone tocou, despertando-me dos meus pensamentos. Fui ao corredor e respondi. Era Haruka.

"Cabeça de Lua? Está bem? Estávamos preocupados com você." Disse.

"Estou bem, Haruka, de verdade. Só tinha que me distrair um pouco."

Não respondeu imediatamente. Depois suspirou e disse. "Está bem. Só não faça isso outra vez. Assustou a todos."

"Não farei outra vez. Eu prometo." Logo nos despedimos.

Ia para o meu quarto quando o telefone tocou outra vez. Nessa vez era Darien.

"Serena, está bem?"

"Sim, Darien. Estou bem. Só tinha que clarear minha mente um pouco."

"Tem certeza? Digo, quando saiu daquela maneira, não sabíamos o que ia acontecer."

"Está bem. Estou bem. Eu juro." Ficou um silêncio.

"Muito bem." Disse por fim. "Bem, quer ir amanhã ao parque? Tenho algo importante pra te dizer."

"O que é tão importante que não pode me dizer por telefone?"

"Acho que é melhor você ir e nos veremos amanhã. Que tal meio-dia?"

Foi estranho. Darien usualmente me diz as coisas por telefone. O que havia de tão diferente? Estava preocupada.

"Está bem…então te vejo amanhã."

"Muito bem. Adeus."

Desligamos, mas ainda estava preocupada e confusa porque queria me contar algo em pessoa. Na segunda tentativa de querer voltar ao meu quarto, o telefone tocou só mais uma vez. Era Seiya que falava desta vez.

"Bombom, está bem?"

"SIM, POR DEUS! Todo mundo está me ligando! Por acaso não há alguém que acredita que eu posso me cuidar sozinha? Eu gritei. Escutei um 'ai' vir do outro lado e me dei conta que devo ter machucado o ouvido de Seiya. "Desculpe, Seiya, mas as vezes sinto que todos me tratam como uma pequena garotinha irresponsável."

"Suponho que nos preocupamos, Bombom. Quando foi embora daquele jeito, especialmente sem seu broche, podia estar em problemas. Não queremos que isso aconteça. Queremos seu bem." Tinha sentido. Estava no passado, antes de poder me transformar em Sailor Moon e devia aprender a estar bem agora que já não poderia me transformar em Sailor Moon.

"Só gostaria que alguém me desse mais crédito."

"Eu te dou crédito. Só queria saber se estava bem. Quer conversar?" Não achei que poderia falar nada nesse momento. Tão-pouco podia continuar chorando."

"Não, está bem." Fiz uma pausa. "Ah, Seiya, Darien me disse que queria me ver amanhã no parque. Me disse que tinha algo importante pra me dizer. Você sabe o que ele quer?"

Seiya não disse nada a princípio. Quando por fim o fez. "Não estou…certo. Não acho que seja nada mau. Isso espero. Para o seu bem." Outra pausa. "A que horas será?"

"Meio-dia."

"Bem. Então, te vejo depois, está bem?"

"Hum…está bem. Adeus." E desligamos. Corri até meu quarto antes que o telefone tocasse outra vez. Pensei que ia receber mais chamadas do resto de minhas amigas. De volta ao meu quarto, Lua estava acordada.

"Se sente um pouco melhor, Serena?" me perguntou.

"Talvez um pouquinho, mas não muito. Todo mundo está me ligando ao mesmo tempo e são loucos. Ninguém acha que eu posso me cuidar sozinha." Suspirei e me atirei na cama. "Suponho que tenham razão. Tudo que posso fazer agora é gritar para os monstros. Alguém mais lutará por mim."

"Serena, você pode fazer muito mais sendo você mesma. Eu sei que pode fazer as coisas por si mesma. Mas todos querem seu bem e por isso se preocupam."

"Foi isso que o Seiya me disse. E amanhã Darien quer me dizer algo 'importante' no parque. Tenho mais medo agora. Será que quer terminar comigo?"

"Não acho que isso aconteça," me disse. "Sabe o que você precisa? Um dia completo e total só para você. Direi a todos que está bem e assim poderá relaxar e não terá que se preocupar com ninguém nem nada relacionado com as guerreiras. Será bom que tenha um descanso."

"Obrigada Lua. Muito obrigada." Senti que já não podia manter meus olhos abertos por um momento a mais. Assim que os fechei voltei a dormir.


	7. Serena Pensa Sobre o Destino

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Darien está Partindo? Os Sentimentos de Seiya? Serena Pensa Sobre o Destino**

No dia seguinte quando acordei o relógio me indicou que eram 7:30. Sabia que me encontraria com Darien ao meio-dia, assim resolvi me arrumar. Quando terminei, eram só 8:15._ Me perguntei se Molly estaria acordada__…_

Ao discar seu número, me perguntei se ela iria querer falar comigo depois de tanto tempo. O telefone tocou uma vez. O telefone tocou duas vezes. O telefone tocou três vezes. Desliguei imaginando que a família continuava dormindo. Tentaria mais tarde.

Em vez de ficar em casa sem fazer nada, decidi dar uma volta pelo centro. Era uma maneira fácil de me distrair de tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida. Enquanto caminhava, me dei conta que meus pés me levavam ao centro de jogos.

"Olá Serena! Que bom te ver," Andrew me recebeu. "Vai tentar superar o seu próprio recorde?"

"Ah, acho que vou jogar um jogo diferente desta vez." Havia outro jogo que usualmente sempre jogava com a Mina. Era um jogo de corrida para dois, mas não tinha ninguém mais com quem jogar. "Ei Andrew, está ocupado?"

"Estou pra pegar o intervalo. Por que?"

"Quer jogar comigo?" sorriu e aceitou. Paguei pelo jogo e nós dois nos sentamos nos 'lugares dos condutores'. Tinha que jogar o jogo com grande velocidade e me compliquei muito nas curvas. Como presumi comecei perdendo.

"Não se preocupe Serena. Você aprenderá. Por que não continua jogando e pratica? Tenho que voltar a trabalhar mas amanhã em meu intervalo jogamos outra vez." Andrew voltou ao balcão e começou a limpar o vidro.

Eu fiquei no centro de jogos até as 11:45 praticando. Começava a pegar o ritmo, mas sabia que tinha que ir. Não queria ir. Quando eu estava jogando, era como se esquecesse do mundo real. Não tinha que me preocupar com meus problemas. Ao cruzar as portas automáticas do Centro, era como entrar em um lugar seguro. Isso era algo que eu estava precisando.

Me despedi de Andrew e fui para o parque. Darien estava sentado em um banco perto da entrada. "Serena!" me chamou quando me viu. Corri até ele e me deu um beijo. "Chegou na hora." Falou surpreendido.

"Acordei cedo hoje." Não quis dizer nada sobre os sonhos que tenho que falam dos meus medos sobre meu destino.

"Serena, queria te dizer algo. É difícil para mim te dizer mas tenho que fazê-lo." Estava um pouco inquieto. Talvez estava tentando buscar as palavras corretas. "Está bem," por fim disse. "Serena…vou para os Estados Unidos para o semestre. "

Me perdi outra vez.

Meus olhos estavam embaçados e com lágrimas, assim não podia ver aonde ia. Foi a repetição do outro dia, só que desta vez, Darien correu atrás de mim. Por que quando penso que posso me consolar com ele, quando ele era causa do problema?

Suponho que correr quando não se pode ver, não é uma má ideia. Corria tão rápido que bati em alguém e nós dois caímos. "Eu sinto muito," disse enquanto tentava me levantar e continuar correndo, mas a pessoa me envolveu em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem. Shh, shh. Está tudo bem." Reconheci a voz e veio a minha mente uma lembrança do apagão na danceteria há uns anos atrás. Essa pessoa me abraçou fortemente. Os passos que me seguiam me alcançaram e ficou na nossa frente. "Tinha o pressentimento de que isso aconteceria." A pessoa que me consolava disse a pessoa que me seguia.

"Serena, por favor. É só por um semestre. Meu estudo é importante. Por favor entenda." Darien suplicou.

"Você acha que isso é fácil?" sussurrei enquanto apoiava meu rosto na camisa de Seiya. "Você acha que posso deixá-lo ir com um sorriso, especialmente agora? Entendo Darien que tem que estudar, mas não pode fazer isso aqui?" Meu corpo tremeu e Seiya acariciou minhas costas.

"Acho que você tem que ir," Seiya falou com uma voz fria. Escutei Darien começar a protestar. Não pude ver o que estava acontecendo, mas posso dizer que Seiya o estava matando com o olhar. Os passos de Darien desapareceram com a distância.

Seiya e eu fomos a um banco. Assim mesmo eu continuava chorando, mas já não tão forte. Me sentou em um banco e me abraçou enquanto eu continuava chorando. Não estou certa de quanto tempo passou mas por fim, eu parei.

"Se sente melhor?" Seiya perguntou.

"Não. Só que já não posso mais chorar." Tentei sorrir mas não pude. "Por que tudo está ficando ruim?"

"Sempre vai ter maus momentos na vida. Só tem que continuar adiante e tudo terá que mudar. O futuro que você viu, os dois futuros que você viu, não estão escritos em uma pedra. Eles sempre podem ser mudados." Quando disse isso expressou um breve sorriso que me fez sentir melhor.

"Muito obrigada, Seiya. Você sempre está comigo. É o melhor amigo que nunca tive." Com isso, a expressão de Seiya caiu por um momento, mas rapidamente a tirou e substituiu com outro sorriso. Pude ver sofrimento em seus olhos. "Disse algo errado?"

"Bombom…" começou com uma voz muito baixa. "Tenho que perguntar uma coisa. Algo muito importante. E antes que me responda, quero que pense em minha pergunta e pense em sua resposta. Pense muito. Pode fazer isso?" Pensei que estava agindo estranho, mas aceitei.

Seiya me olhou com esses profundos olhos azuis e me senti incapacitada. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. "Bombom, você me ama?"

Me surpreendeu que fizesse essa pergunta, já que ele sabia muito bem a resposta. "Claro que sim Seiya."

"Não, não! Não dessa maneira. Deus, pensei que a essa altura você já tinha se dado conta!" Abaixou sua cabeça derrotado. Foi quando realmente comecei a pensar na pergunta que ele estava me fazendo.

Todas as lembranças de quando nos conhecemos vieram a minha mente. Quando passamos o dia juntos em seu dia livre, quando ficou na minha casa para me proteger, quando tentamos nos ver apesar de que tinham nos proibido, quando nos despedimos no camarim do seu último show. Um momento em particular sobressaiu; dizemos adeus na cobertura da escola.

_Seiya estava para na minha frente. A princesa Kakyuu estava ao lado dele e Taiki e Yaten ao lado dela. "Bombom, fico muito feliz que você tenha encontrado seu noivo são e salvo." Seiya disse e sorriu. _

_"Foi graças a você Seiya. Com a ajuda dos seus conselhos, eu consegui." Um suave rubor apareceu em suas bochechas. _

_"Bombom…sabe, eu nunca vou esquecer você," sorriu para mim._

_"Sim. Nós sempre seremos bons amigos para sempre." _

_Yaten e Taiki começaram a rir. Seiya pôs a mão em sua testa. Por que todos riam de mim? Por que eu não havia entendido? _

Também me lembrei quando estivemos no Crown's: "Bombom, você sabe o que é amar alguém e saber que essa pessoa não te ama da mesma maneira?" Tudo estava mais claro. Inclusive a canção que ele disse que eu não poderia entender.

"Seiya…Você…Você…você está apaixonado por mim?"

O rosto de Seiya ficou extremamente vermelho. "Não sabia?"

"Então todo este tempo que tem ficado perto de mim, é porque me ama?"

"Bem, não a princípio." Olhou para o céu e seu rubor despareceu. Sorriu ao se lembrar. "No princípio, quando te conheci, me senti atraído por seu resplendor. Era mais resplandescente do que qualquer outro. Inclusive mais que o da princesa Kakyuu." O rubor em suas bochechas se pôs mais vermelho e mais vermelho. "Mas entre mais e mais tempo que passamos juntos, realmente me apaixonei por você."

Tudo me chegou de repente. Sempre soube que Seiya estava apaixonado por mim, só não queria admitir. E acho que foi porque seria mais fácil amá-lo também.

"Seiya, tenho que ir." Me levantei e corri.

Seiya ficou me vendo com um olhar triste. Odiei fazê-lo se sentir assim como se eu não me importasse, mas não estava certa do que estava acontecendo. Antes de decidir fazer algo, precisava saber como me sentia.

* * *

Quando por fim cheguei em casa, corri até meu quarto para pensar e pensar. Não disse nada a ninguém sobre o que havia acontecido com Seiya esta tarde e duvido muito que conte a alguém.

Novos pensamentos chegaram a minha mente. Não quis desaparecer, talvez algo me possa dar uma resposta. Assim que as ideias flutuaram, mas nada ajudou. Perdi a noção do tempo, que por fim me dei conta que eram 15:00. O telefone tocou.

Estava com medo de atender, pensando em que poderia ser. Ou era Darien, Seiya ou uma das garotas. Poderia falar com uma delas, mas não com um deles por hora.

A secretária eletrônica respondeu. "Serena, é a Molly. Vi que tentou me ligar esta manhã e estou te ligando de volta. Me ligue quando puder." A chamada terminou.

Molly me ligando, realmente era surpreendente. Talvez deveria chamá-la agora mesmo. Sempre foi bom falar com ela. Peguei o telefone e disquei seu número. Atendeu no segundo toque. "Alô?"

"Molly!" "Serena? Uau! Que bom te ouvir! Como você está?" Talvez minha amiga não estava tão chateada depois de tudo. Talvez sentia saudades.

"Tenho estado…bem. E você?"

"Muito bem, mas sentindo saudades."

"Deveríamos nos ver agora mesmo! O que me diz?"

"Adoraria! Que tal se formos no Crown's?"

"Claro! Adoraria! Te vejo lá!"

"Adeus!"

* * *

Desligamos. Um grande sorriso apareceu em meu rosto ao pensar que finalmente vou ver minha velha amiga. Corri diretamente até o Crown's. Molly e eu nos encontramos na entrada e demos um forte abraço.

"Não mudou nada, Serena." Isso era verdade, mas ela sim. Já não usava o laço em seu cabelo, além disso havia deixado seu cabelo crescer até a metade das costas. Parecia que havia alisado.

"Que bonita você está, Molly!"

"Obrigada." Sorriu. "Vamos entrar?" entramos na lanchonete abraçadas e nos dirigimos a uma mesa. "E o que tem feito ultimamente, Serena? Está enfrentando…" Molly se deteve no meio da palavra e cobriu sua boca.

"O que quer dizer?" eu perguntei.

"Na-nada. O que tem feito? Só isso."

"Bem," lutando com malvados, saindo com extraterrestres, perdendo meus poderes, o usual. "indo a escola. Acho. E você?"

"Que bom. Eu também vou a escola. É mais, estou pensando em ir para a escola de leis." Lhe perguntei o porquê. "Bem, fui inspirada por uma grande heroína. Me salvou muitas vezes e mesmo que eu não possa fazer o que ela pode, mas quero fazer justiça neste mundo da minha maneira." Sabia que ela falava de Sailor Moon e não será a última vez que ela fala.

"Que ótimo!"

Falamos de tudo que havia acontecido desde a última vez que nos vimos. Claro, ela tinha mais coisas para contar já que não podia revelar nada sobre minha vida como uma Sailor.

"Serena, você parece que está com problemas, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou depois de um tempo. Molly me conhecia muito bem, mesmo termos ficado tanto tempo sem se falar.

"Bem, tenho problemas amorosos…" suspirei e pus meu queixo sobre a mesa. Molly juntou suas mãos e colocou seu queixo sobre elas, indicando que eu continuasse. "Como sabe, tenho o Darien, certo? Lembra dele?" Ela confirmou. "Bem, sempre o amei. Sempre vamos estar juntos. E também há Seiya…"

"Seiya? Seiya Kou? O do Three Lights?" Os olhos de Molly se abriram ao máximo. Obviamente ela era uma fã. Confirmei.

"Quando se transferiram para minha escola, Seiya e eu nos aproximamos muito. Nós conversávamos de tudo e sempre estávamos juntos. Nessa época, Darien se encontrava estudando nos Estados Unidos." Ou isso é o que pensávamos, mas não podia falar sobre isso. "Logo, no fim do ano escolar, Seiya voltou a sua cidade e Darien voltou."

"Mas agora que os Three Lights voltaram, descobri que Seiya também está apaixonado por mim. Me perguntou se eu também o amo, mas na verdade não sei. Amo o Darien. Isso é óbvio. Quando se trata de Seiya, é como houvesse uma porta bloqueando algo. Claro, o quero como amigo, mas se houver algo mais que eu não saiba. Essa tonta parede está aqui."

"Serena, realmente tem um grande problema, e acho que sabe o que tem que fazer." Olhei para ela e sorri. "Precisa romper essa parede e verá se realmente esse sentimento pelo Seiya está atrás dela. E se está, e acha que é mais forte que o amor que tem pelo Darien, deveria ficar com ele."

Isso era o que eu queria fazer, mas não podia. Se eu descobrir que quero mais o Seiya do que o Darien, terei que deixar o meu destino. Essa era a razão do porquê essa parede, está lá para bloquear meus verdadeiros sentimentos e preservar o futuro que estou supostamente a cumprir. Mas Molly não podia entender isso porque não sabia meu futuro.

"Molly…é muito complicado explicar. Não posso deixar o Darien. Há uma razão muito importante do porquê TEMOS que estar juntos."

"Estão comprometidos?"

"Algo assim…mas é muito mais complicado que isso." Molly me olhou com olhos sinceros.

"Serena…tem a ver com o fato de você ser a Sailor Moon?" Abri a boca e meus olhos ficaram brancos de tanta surpresa. Como e quando se deu conta? Me faço de tonta ou digo a verdade? "Sei que é você. Há muito tempo. Sempre estão no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora, sempre estava ocupada, além disso sempre que desaparecia e ela chegava. Além disso, quem mais poderia ter seu penteado?" Me pegou com essa.

"Está bem, está bem. Eu sou a Sailor Moon. E sim, meus problemas amorosos estão relacionados com isso. Lembra da minha prima, Rini? Bem, pois ela é a minha filha do futuro. Darien e eu nos casaremos e a teremos. E governaremos juntos, mas essa é outra história. O importante é que não posso abandonar meu destino. Se não, Rini nunca nascerá e o futuro será terrivelmente alterado."

"Seiya sabe que você é a Sailor Moon?"

"Hehehe…Vai se assustar quando lhe dizer isso. Os Three Lights são as Sailor Star Lights, eles podem se transformar em mulheres." Agora foi a vez de Molly se surpreender. "Vieram de outro planeta procurando sua princesa. É por isso que se tornaram ídolos. Quando a encontraram, e já que o mundo estava em paz, voltaram ao seu planeta. Voltaram a Terra porque queriam estar conosco."

"Ai meu Deus! Nunca os verei da mesma maneira. E todas as suas amigas?"

"Elas também são Sailor guerreiras." Lhe disse quem era quem e que Darien era Tuxedo Mask. "É uma vida pesada, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo."

"Uau, Serena, isso é surpreendente. Então quer dizer que se não casar com o Darien, o futuro se destruiria."

"Bem, não destruir-se. Mas bem alterado. Não estou certa se Seiya pode ser o Rei da Terra, e se Rini não existirá. Não posso fazer isso. Além do mais, isso altera a linha do Tempo atual. Depois de tudo, Rini nos ajudou quando mais precisávamos. Se nunca tiver nascido, nunca terá vindo ao passado e nunca terá se trasnformado em Sailor Chibi Moon. Tudo o que ela fez desapareceria e talvez não estaríamos aqui agorinha."

"Nunca imaginei que tantas coisas dependiam dessa garotinha. É como dizem, se matar uma borboleta no passado, poderá mudar o futuro."

"Assim não posso fazer nada."

"Sabe, Serena, só porque você e Darien não tiverem a Rini não quer dizer que ela não vá existir. Veja, você e Seiya pode ter uma filha, chamá-la de Rini, e enviá-la ao passado. Nada mudaria."

"Possivelmente, mas ainda não sei. Não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos ainda."

Molly olhou seu relógio. O relógio da parede dizia que já haviam passado duas horas. "Serena, eu tenho que ir." Se levantou e caminhou até mim. "Foi muito bom falar com você. Deveríamos nos ver mais vezes." Me levantei e lhe dei um abraço de despedida. Quando nos separamos, colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. "Faça o que seu coração te dizer. Parece que tem estado presa ao destino por muito tempo. Te vejo depois… Sailor Moon." Acrescentou suavemente. Piscou um olho e correu para fora da lanchonete.

Eu a segui mas já havia ido quando saí. Começou a chover assim que corri até em casa tentando cobrir minha cabeça. Lua me esperava na entrada.

"Serena, onde estava? Não me disse a que horas voltaria de seu encontro com o Darien. Já se passaram muitas horas. Onde estava?" Lhe expliquei tudo que havia acontecido nesse dia. O rosto de Lua mudava periódicamente com minha história. "Deus… que dia para você."

"Lua, o que faço?"

Abriu sua boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou. Fechou seus olhos e pensou por um momento. Parecia como se estivesse tentando procurar as palavras corretas.

"Serena," por fim disse. "Tem que fazer o que a Molly te disse. Faça o que seu coração mandar." Meus olhos se abriram o mais rápido que pôde quando escutei o que ela estava me sugerindo. "Você tem feito o melhor desde que nos conhecemos. Desde então, só era uma pequena garota, dificilmente ficava no papel de uma guerreira. Mas agora, veja! Você amadureceu muitíssimo. Tem o direito de fazer o que quer. Se isso é não estar com Darien, bem… acho que deveria deixá-lo e correr aos braços de Seiya."

"Lua… "

"Serena, tem trabalhado muito duro para que as demais tenham o que querem. Agora é sua vez."

"Ah Lua! Obrigada! Mas e as meninas?" Lembrei o que aconteceu quando descobrimos que os Three Lights eram as Starlights, especial mente as Outras guerreiras.

"Isso veremos quando chegar o momento."

Essa noite, no mesmo sonho, quando estava na frente dos espelhos do destino, já não estavam em cima de uma pedra. Estavam tentando se manter no lugar, mas se mexiam de um lado para o outro. Quando gritei, uma nova porta se abriu e uma suave luz vermelho vinha de dentro. Corri até lá.

Eu disse que encontraria Darien no aeroporto para me despedir. Tinha planejado fazer algo; algo que seria doloroso para nós dois. Só desejava que entendesse.


	8. O Talismã Cai em Mãos Erradas

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**O Talismã Cai em Mãos Erradas; O Encontro das Guerreiras com a Morte**

Darien estava em frente ao portão de embarque pronto para partir. O que estava para fazer iria nos magoar, mas era preciso.

"Darien…eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa."

"O que é, Serena?" olhou preocupado para o meu rosto e desabei em lágrimas.

"Eu…eu…eu…" Eu gaguejava enquanto chorava. "Estou terminando com você." Seu rosto ficou tão chocado que me fez sentir mal.

"O quê? Por que?"

"Eu p-preciso r-rever meus sentimentos…e eu n-não posso fazer isso enquanto estiver presa a você. Me desculpe." Se realmente eu estava fazendo o que eu quero, então não poderia estar presa a mais nada. Eu precisava estar completamente livra para tomar minha decisão.

"Não entendo. Você pode ter tudo que quiser ao meu lado. Por que você está considerando algo mais?" Seus olhos ficaram muito chateados.

"Eu também posso ter tudo com outra pessoa, Darien. Por favor entenda. Eu preciso fazer uma escolha, mas primeiro tenho que entender o que estou sentindo." Darien olhou pra mim e abaixou o olhar, sua expressão estava fria. Eu sei que ele sabia quem era a pessoa que estava me fazendo pensar nisso e ele acabou não gostando. Ele se virou para partir.

"Espere! Pegue isto. Você sabe que está livre também." Devolvi a ele o anel que havia me dado antes de ir para os Estados Unidos da última vez. Ele observou, o colocou no bolso, e saiu sem se despedir.

* * *

O avião estava quase pousando no aeroporto de John F. Kennedy em Nova York, Estados Unidos. Em meia hora ele deixaria o voo. Darien estava ocupado no caminho pensando em Serena e no porquê de repente ela quis se livrar dele. Sempre soube que ela gostava de Seiya, mas nunca imaginou que ficariam juntos, exceto se ele tivesse ficado no Japão.

"Ele vai me pagar. Ele vai me pegar por tirar a Serena de mim. Para tê-la terá que lutar comigo." Darien apertou o anel em sua mão.

De repente, uma mensagem chegou ao comunicador do avião. "Aqui é o capitão! Alguns maníacos pularam na frente do avião e estão tentando quebrar o vidro do para-brisa! Todos se preparem para um pouso de emergência! Eu repito, todos-" O aviso foi cumprido ao ouvir som de vidros se quebrando e gritos.

Uma nova voz masculina falou ao comunicador. "Passageiros, aqui é seu futuro líder falando. Queremos unicamente falar com o Darien, venha imediatamente a cabine do piloto. Venha logo ou o resto das pessoas serão mortas."

Todos olharam preocupados. Darien ficou vermelho e foi em frente, as pessoas de repente ficaram em silêncio e observaram com medo. Alguns o saudaram com palmas e outros retiraram seus chapéus por seu ato de bravura. Outros lhe desejaram sorte. Outros tentaram impedi-lo, mas ele apenas os empurrou e continuou seu caminho.

Finalmente, ele chegou a porta da cabine do piloto. "Pelo jeito eu nunca vou chegar aos Estados Unidos," suspirou. Bateu três vezes com força e a porta foi aberta.

"Excelente. Você é inteligente," o homem malvado disse.

"Sim. Venha logo, Darien, e nós não vamos machucar aquelas pessoas," e outra da dupla malvada disse.

"Nós somos os futuros vice-governantes dessas galáxias, Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu. A ordem do Mestre Nekaningen é de levar você como prisioneiro para que sua vingança se complete! Você vai cooperar com a gente ou vai sacrificar a vida de pessoas inocentes?" Tanjouseki disse.

Darien sentiu o anel de Serena em sua mão pela última vez. O deixou cair no chão. Por que se preocupar em lutar se ela já não o queria mais? "Sou todo de vocês." Ele colocou suas mãos em frente a eles enquanto esperava que eles o amarrassem.

"Ótimo!" Rekigetsu disse e rapidamente foi até ele. Ela amarrou suas mãos atrás das costas enquanto Tanjouseki amarrava seus pés. "No futuro você será um ótimo escravo para nós."

Os dois usaram poderes especiais para consertar o vidro do para-brisa do avião e acordar os pilotos. Disseram aos pilotos para não dizer uma palavra do que havia acontecido a ninguém e eles aceitaram. Então levaram Darien até o portal negro.

* * *

"Shichigatsu, meu amor, nós precisamos encontrar uma maneira de pegar aquelas Sailor guerreiras," Shinju disse ao seu companheiro enquanto estavam sentado juntos na poltrona de seu quarto.

"Ah, minha querida, aquelas Sailor que vimos não tinham o Talismã," Shichigatsu suspirou.

"Como você sabe?" ela perguntou.

"Consigo sentir a energia. Eu pude sentir a energia do Mestre Nenkaningen quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Há algo especial dentro dele. Uma semente estelar, por assim dizer," explicou. Levemente a beijou. "Não, temos que encontrar um jeito de procurar dentro das outras guerreiras e saber qual delas tem o talismã. Assim vamos terminar nossos planos."

"Mas, minha querida, como podemos procurar sem tê-las encontrado pessoalmente?"

"Nós daremos um jeito de encontrá-las com nossas formas humanas. Dessa forma, eu posso encontrar sem ter que lutar."

"Meu amor, você é tão esperta." Shinju tocou o nariz no pescoço do seu amado. "Mas não sabemos a verdadeira identidade das Sailor guerreiras. Como vamos descobrir?"

"Humm…eu tenho uma ideia!" Shichigatsu se levantou e pegou a mão de Shinju. E os levou para fora do quarto até a sala de seus mestres.

"O que você está fazendo, querido?" Shinju ficou nervosa. Enquanto se aproximavam dos lugares dos três indivíduos.

"Os mestres não estão. É uma oportunidade perfeita," ele disse, quase que para si mesmo. Ao abrir a porta, os três não estavam, exceto as duas prisioneiras que estavam dormindo. "Excelente."

"Shichigatsu, o que está acontecendo?" Shinju perguntou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

"Vamos usar o cristal do Mestre Nenkaningen para olhar as Sailor guerreiras. Devemos observá-las por um tempo até descobrir quem elas realmente são quando voltarem ao normal. " Shichigatsu foi flutuando suas mãos sobre o cristal como pessoas que veem o futuro.

"O que vai acontecer se nos pegarem?"

"Não se preocupe, meu docinho, não vão nos pegar. Os mestres não voltarão tão cedo. Temos muito tempo. Agora, eu preciso que você me faça um favor que ajude neste plano."

Shinju sentiu um pressentimento estranho que a envolveu. "O que quer de mim, meu amor?"

* * *

Mesmo com minha total liberdade, ainda não podia entender quem eu realmente amava. Essa era uma decisão difícil. Primeiramente decidi rever os fatos.

Darien e eu tivemos um grande amor em nossa vida passada. Endymion e Serenity se apaixonaram no Reino Lunar, então quando descobrimos tudo isso nos apaixonamos também. Antes disso, nem podíamos nos ver. Sempre brigávamos e sempre nos chamávamos por outros nomes. Se Ziocite não tivesse nos pego naquela armadilha, talvez nunca teríamos nos apaixonado no presente, exceto quando nos encontrávamos como Sailor Moon e Tuxedo Mask.

Seiya e eu nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de relacionamento, passado, presente ou futuro. Apenas somos amigos, que na verdade não é muito amizade. Claro, eu havia feito amizade de verdade com as outras guerreiras mas não era como o Seiya, aquele que gostou de mim, sendo uma pessoal comum. Agora é óbvio que Seiya ficou apaixonado pela Serena Tsukino; não pela Sailor Moon, Princesa Serenity, Nova Rainha Serenity, ou qualquer extensão de mim mesma. O que foi uma raridade.

O problema é que eu não sei quem é mais importante. Darien e eu já tivemos algo e senti uma lealdade com isso, mas a questão é, especialmente com os meus sonhos, eu sinto que jamais me perdoaria se ficasse com o que me destinaram. Quem sabe, eu ame o Seiya depois de tudo? É uma possibilidade.

O rompimento da parede não estava ajudando tanto. Eu precisava clarear minha mente de tudo. Tem vezes que quando você sai de um problema por um tempo e depois volta pra ele, parece mais fácil de consertar. Espero conseguir fazer isso na minha situação.

O telefone tocou e resolvi atender. A voz de Haruka soou preocupação no telefone. "Cara de lua, você pode me ligar? Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Há algo errado…por favor me ligue rápido." Ela desligou. Parecia muito preocupada então liguei imediatamente.

"Haruka? O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei e ela respondeu.

"Bem, algo mudou ultimamente…você não notou nada estranho?" A única coisa que posso pensar foi ter terminado com o Darien, mas eu não podia dizer isso pra ela. "Alguma vez você viu a Setsuna?" ela perguntou de repente.

Pensando nisso, já faz um bom tempo que não vejo e nem ouço falar da Setsuna. "Na verdade não. E você?"

"Não…nenhuma de nós…você acha que ela está com problemas?"

Comecei a me preocupar e todos os meus problemas voltaram. Comecei a ir para trás assustada, mas voltei e peguei o telefone. "Existe alguma maneira de checarmos?"

"Só se formos até a Porta do Tempo, sempre íamos com ela até lá. Você acha que podemos fazer isso sem ela?" Havia uma pequena possibilidade de fazer isso.

"Podemos tentar," Disse. "Quer me encontrar em algum lugar?"

"Sim. Vá para o lugar de sempre e nós iremos pra lá." Desligamos e fui na casa das outras guerreiras. No meio do caminho, presenciei um ataque. A nova garota, Shinju estava usando um Koyomi em mais pessoas inocentes.

"Eterna Sailor Moon, Transformação!!" Gritei minha frase e fui para a batalha. "Shinju! Não é correto você atacar pessoas inocentes. Eu não vou te perdoar!"

"Você vai me impedir? Não é você que não pode ficar transformada para me atacar?" Ela tocou no meu ponto fraco.

"Dessa vez eu não falharei," Disse. Shinju riu de novo.

"Meu Koyomi pensa de outra forma," ela disse. Ele olhou para mim e começou a me atacar com raios de luz. Eu preparei meu cetro para atacar.

"Pelo Poder-" Mas fui impedida novamente pelo meu problema da transformação. Comecei a cambalear um pouco e senti meus pés novamente. _Fantástico! E ninguém pra me ajudar!_ Mas assim que pensei isso, outra energia acertou Shinju de outra direção perto de nós.

"Não se aproxime dela!" uma nova voz disse. "Sou uma estrela fugaz, que luta contra a escuridão. Sailor Star Fighter, chegou!" Olhei para minha salvadora, sozinha.

"Fighter? Como você soube que eu estava aqui?" Perguntei.

"Eu só vim aqui ver o que estava acontecendo. Não esperava te encontrar aqui. O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou.

"Não há tempo pra explicar. Temos grandes problemas." Shinju estava preparando seu Koyomi para outro ataque.

"Certo." Fighter veio até mim e me ajudou a levantar. Assim que me tocou, me tornei Sailor Moon de novo e senti um novo poder fluindo através das minhas veias.

"Ora, obrigada. Amor do Destino Celestial Renove-se!" Eu gritei antes que Shinju percebesse que eu ia atacá-la, o Koyomi foi destruído e ela ficou no chão. Seja lá o que for, ela não estava reclamando ou sentindo dor.

"Vocês Sailor guerreiras estão com mais problemas do que um tolo Koyomi. Esperem e vejam." Ela se esforçou para levantar e foi até um portal negro que sempre aparece quando ela precisa ir embora.

"O que ela quis dizer com isso?" Perguntei. Minha transformação se foi de novo.

"Não sei," Fighter disse, voltando a ser Seiya. "Mas devemos ficar de olho. Você está bem?" Foi quando me lembrei da confusão em minha mente.

"Uh, é, eu tenho…que ir pra casa da Haruka então…"

"Eu vou também, se você não se importar."

"Ah, certo, claro…" Droga ele está tão aborrecido comigo. Que faz qualquer coisa com grosseria.

Andamos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Eu não podia tirar meus olhos do chão, mas podia sentir Seiya me observando. Agora que eu sei que ele me ama, eu notava cada coisinha que provava isso.

Chegamos a casa das Outras guerreiras e ainda senti aquela estranha sensação. Não posso me abalar.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Haruka perguntou quando abriu a porta.

"Um rapaz não pode sair com a sua amiga quando ela visita a casa de outros amigos?" Seiya replicou. Haruka resmungou e nos deixou entrar. Michiru e Hotaru estava com expressões preocupadas.

"Todas já estão vindo também," Michiru anunciou. "Nós pensamos que acharíamos um jeito mais fácil com todas aqui."

"Sim, claro!" Haruka disse da cozinha. "Que venha todo mundo de uma vez! Que legal!"

"Cala a boca, Menina Levada!" Seiya disse e discou o número no seu celular.

Esperamos todos encherem a pequena sala de visitas. Então todos se transformaram e nos demos as mãos em um círculo. Primeiro foi eu com Fighter ao meu lado esquerdo. Maker estava próxima, então Mercúrio, Healer, e Vênus. Marte e Júpiter vieram depois. Por fim estava Saturno, Netuno e Urano, que estava a minha direita.

"Todas prontas?"

Todas confirmamos. "TELEPORTE DAS SAILORS!!" Instantaneamente nós fomos transportadas para um lugar escuro e com névoas. Fomos adiante com dificuldade, não dizendo uma palavra, procurando a Porta do Tempo.

* * *

Andamos um bom tempo até encontrar a Porta do Tempo. O único problema é que não havia nenhum sinal de Plutão em lugar algum. Só encontramos vestígios de luta. Que me fizeram ficar assustada.

"Quem sequestraria Plutão?" Perguntei com uma voz trêmula.

"Alguém que a queria fora dos portões. Alguém que queria passar para o outro tempo…" O que Urano disse fez sentido. Nenkaningen está procurando governar o mundo e no futuro ele já conseguiu. Talvez ele foi para o futuro fazer alguma coisa. Ele pode vir ao passado e mudar a história.

Olhei para todas as outras com expressões preocupadas. Isso fez minha confiança diminuir cada vez mais ao vê-las tão preocupadas. Alguma de nós poderia derrotar o inimigo?

"Podemos ir pra casa?" Perguntei. Todas olharam pra mim. "Isso é tão difícil de suportar. Eu não quero pensar nisso! Se nosso futuro será destruído, então eu quero viver o que eu tenho no presente. Por favor, vamos embora!"

Ninguém disse uma só palavra. Continuaram olhando para mim com tristeza. Enfim, Vênus veio até mim e me abraçou, seguida pelo resto das outras guerreiras. "Serena," Vênus disse. "Acreditamos em você. Sabemos que você pode derrotar esse inimigo e manter o futuro a salvo."

"Não desista, Serena," Marte disse. "Nós encontraremos uma solução."

"E nós estaremos o tempo inteiro com você," Júpiter continuou.

"Sempre e para sempre," Mercúrio finalizou.

"Muito obrigada meninas. Obrigada." Comecei a chorar.

"Que emocionante," uma nova voz disse. "Se isso foi algo doce eu vou vomitar." Todas nós nos viramos para procurar e encontramos Shinju e Shichigatsu parados de modo ameaçador a alguns centímetros.

"De jeito nenhum! Como vocês nos encontraram?" Healer perguntou chocada.

"Foi fácil. Mas porquê devemos revelar nossos planos?" Shichigatsu estendeu sua mão e um Koyomi apareceu. "Koyomi Oujou, o mais poderoso já visto, ataque as guerreiras e encontre o talismã."

A criatura se aproximou de nós. Era grande, escuro, e tinha uma lâmina nas mãos. Eu abandonei a guarda protetora que as guerreiras haviam feito e corri na direção de Fighter.

Fighter olhava para mim e para a criatura e não sabia o que fazer. "FUJA!" Gritei e ela saiu correndo. Me virei e corri lado a lado com ela e a criatura foi atrás de mim. "Me dê sua mão!"

Quando ela tocou minha mão o poder correu pelo meu corpo outra vez e parei e me virei na direção da terrível criatura. Ela continuava em nossa direção e Fighter continuou a correr.

"Amor do Destino Celestial-" Mas um vento muito forte passou por mim e seguiu Fighter. "Ei! Volte aqui!" Os dois continuaram a correr. Eu olhei para as demais que estavam hipnotizadas olhando a cena. Shinju e Shichigatsu estavam examinando nossa situação como se estivessem entediados.

De repente, Fighter tropeçou e meu coração parou. Segurei minha respiração enquanto vi Oujou chegar perto e mais perto dela. Ela tentou se arrastar para mais longe mas não adiantou. O Koyomi elevou sua lança no ar e cravou nela.

"Fighter!" Maker e Healer gritaram.

Seu grito ecoou por toda a parte e uma luz branca brilhante saiu de dentro dela. Eu já sabia que ela tinha o talismã. Sua transformação desapareceu e ela voltou a ser Seiya. O Talismã flutuava sobre ele. Era um cetro, rosa com uma esfera de ouro na parte inferior. Na parte superior, um coração vermelho marcado com linhas douradas com uma linha grossa dourada no centro. Sobre o coração havia um diamanete e sob o coração estava uma corda dourada que estava amarrada em volta do cetro.

"O Kinmotsuai No Tier…" Shichigatsu suspirou, "É maravilhoso."

"Amor do Destino Celestial Renove-se!!!" Ataquei o Koyomi. Ele encolheu e virou uma adaga. Corri até Seiya para ver se ele estava bem. O peguei nos braços mas ele não respondia. "Seiya acorde!"

"Ele nunca irá acordar!" Shinju disse. "Porque tenho sua vida bem aqui." Ela apontou para o Talismã.

"Sailor Moon, você não vai pegar o Talismã?!" Marte gritou. O que foi muito ruim da minha parte.

"Diga adeus ao seu precioso mundo, Sailor guerreiras. Não vai demorar muito. Uma nova ordem mundial está vindo." Assim que Shichigatsu disse isso, a atmosfera começou a brilhar. Uma imensa digura se aproximou de nós. Pilhas de neve pareceu cair e se moveu na direção da dupla maléfica.

"Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho, Shinju e Shichigatsu. Me dê o Talismã." Shichigatsu o saudou e segurou o Talismã e entregou ao gigante que o segurou em sua enorme mão. "Excelente!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nós fizemos o melhor por você, Mestre Nenkaningen," Shinju disse.

"Nenkaningen!!" todas nós gritamos.

"Agora é hora de eliminar vocês, Sailor guerreiras." A mão de Nenkaningen nos depravou com uma luz negra. Não pude ver nada, logo não pude ouvir mais nada. Lentamente perdi a consciência, mas tentei abraçar Seiya desesperadamente.


	9. Seiya e Serena Salvos

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Seiya e Serena Salvos; A Missão do Resgate das Guerreiras Começa**

Despertei depois de um tempo. Tudo ao meu redor era muito escuro, exceto por um canto da sala de pedra onde havia uma pequena janela perto da grade. Pensei estar sozinha até que coloquei minha mão atrás de mim e senti algo. Saltei de onde estava e gritei. Voltei até onde tinha tocado e encontrei Seiya. Continuava frio já que haviam lhe tirado o Talismã.

"Oh Seiya…" sussurrei e minha voz fez um eco por toda a cela. "Tudo isso é culpa minha. Nada disso teria acontecido se tivesse pegado o Talismã quando pude. Mas fiquei paralisada. Agora estamos trancados aqui e você provavelmente vai…vai…"

As lágrimas começaram a rolar por minhas bochechas e enterrei o rosto em minhas mãos. Me encostei perto dele e escutei sua respiração com dificuldade e seu coração que batia lentamente.

"O que vou fazer?" Solucei.

"Acho que eu posso te ajudar." se ouviu uma nova voz na escuridão. Olhei na direção de onde vinha a voz e notei um pequeno resplendor que pouco a pouco tomava a forma de uma pessoa. Quando o resplendor desapareceu, pude ver que também era uma guerreira. Usava um traje branco, com um cristal e asas no lugar de laço. As dobras da saia eram das cores do arco-íris. Seu cabelo era prateado e do jeito que eu usava, exceto que os odangos eram em forma de coração. Também usava uma capa e um báculo longo. Finalmente em sua frente levava um cristal em forma de estrela.

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sou Sailor Cosmos. Nos vimos antes Sailor Moon. Me conheceu como Chibi Chibi."

"É a forma adulta de Chibi Chibi?"

"Não exatamente. Quando fui ao passado como Chibi Chibi, só usava um disfarce. Mas não podia existir com minha verdadeira forma. Desta vez venho do futuro, de uma linha do tempo alternativa. A linha do tempo em que estamos…bem, digamos que o futuro não vai muito bem."

"Mas se você não é realmente Chibi Chibi, então quem você é?"

"Acredite, Sailor Moon, me conhece melhor do que você imagina. Tive que vir te ajudar. Neste momento não pode usar seu Cristal de Prata, estou certa? Está restaurando energia para que possa se transformar na futura rainha."

"Correto." Respondi, tocando meu broche. Suspirei por um momento ao sentir que o lugar que fica meu broche estava vazio. "E não posso usar quando quiser. É mais certo que Nenkaningen o tenha roubado e todas as canetas da transformação das demais."

"Verdade mas isso não significa que não possa usar isto." Tirou o cristal que estava entre as asas sobre seu peito. Estendeu sua mão até mim. "Este é o Cristal do Cosmos, uma grande fonte de energia no futuro; inclusive mais poderoso que o Cristal de Prata. Este te ajudará a destruir Nenkaningen e seus demais adversários facilmente."

"Obrigada." Lhe disse enquanto pegava o cristal. Só de vê-lo, pude sentir seu grande poder. Olhei para cima e vi que já não estava transformada em Sailor Cosmos. Seu uniforme havia desaparecido e agora vestia um vestido longo prateado e uma tiara dourada em sua cabeça. Presumi que isso queria dizer que era parte da família real mas não tinha ideia de quem ela era realmente.

De repente, sua atenção se focou atrás de mim. Suspirou suavemente e caminhou até minhas costas. Um suave rubor apareceu em suas bochechas. "Por acaso esse é o Seiya? Quanto tempo passou desde a última vez que o vi? E continua tão bonito como sempre. Mas o que aconteceu que está inconsciente?"

"Tiraram o Talismã do seu corpo. Era parte da sua fonte da vida, e sem o talismã não sei quanto tempo vai…" mais lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos.

"Oh sim, agora me lembro." Se agachou na frente dele e começou a falar muito baixinho. "Oh Seiya. Nunca tive a oportunidade de te dizer naquele tempo em que estivemos juntos. E quando você se foi, fiquei vazia. Como pude ser tão tonta? O meu eu desse tempo não se deu conta do quanto realmente te amava, como agora sei que te amo." Escutou seu coração e sua respiração como eu já havia feito antes. "Quem sabe o beijo que nunca pudemos compartilhar nesse tempo te desperte…"

Se inclinou e o beijou suavemente. Por alguma razão, esse beijo provocou algo estranho dentro de mim. Era ciúmes? Tentei não pensar nisso e esperei que acontecesse algo. Por um momento nada mudou, mas então começou a despertar.

"Seiya!" nós duas gritamos ao mesmo tempo. O som teve um estranho tom e nossas vozes se tornaram uma.

Seus olhos se abriram e se sentou olhando para todos os lados. "O que aconteceu? Onde…" gaguejou.

"Seiya, está bem?" Perguntei.

"Su…suponho. O que aconteceu?"

Antes de explicar, me atirei sobre ele para abraçá-lo fortemente. "Estou tão feliz que esteja bem! Achei que ter perderia para sempre! Mas acho que quem realmente deveria agradecer é a…" olhei mas ela já não estava. "Sailor Cosmos?"

"Quem?" Seiya perguntou.

"Tem certeza de que não está imaginando coisas Bombom?"

Me lembrei do cristal em minha mão e mostrei a ele. "Não estou imaginando nada! Olhe!" Seiya examinou o cristal por um momento e disse que então eu estava dizendo a verdade.

"Mas o que temos que fazer com isso então?" Perguntou.

"Essa é uma boa pergunta…" O cristal brilhou na minha mão e gerou energia. O único que pude pensar foi em como usá-lo para me transformar. "Por que não tento me transformar?"

"Tente."

"Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformação!" Gritei, mas não aconteceu nada. "Genial! Agora estamos encrencados. Por que não me disse como usá-lo antes de ir?"

"Bem, você disse que é o Cristal do Cosmos, não é? Por que não tenta dizer algo que leve a palavra cosmos?" Disse algo que tinha sentido.

"Muito bem, uh…Pelo Poder Cósmico Lunar, Transformação!!" Mas outra vez não aconteceu nada. "Maldição!" comecei a chorar de novo. "Este é o nosso fim! Tenho certeza que todos estão mortos! Por que não podemos voltar o tempo e mudar tudo? Por que tem que ser assim?"

"Ei Bombom, as coisas nem sempre vão ser tão fáceis." Seiya me disse se aproximando e me abraçando. "Mas não pode se dar por vencida. Continuamos com vida. Continuamos juntos." Olhei para ele e ele estava um pouco envergonhado. Nunca percebi antes como ele é realmente lindo.

"Seiya…obrigada…você é, é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Não sei o que faria sem você." Isso o fez se envergonhar ainda mais. "Vamos. Tem que fazer algo pra funcionar esta coisa. Talvez algo tão simples como Poder do Cosmos?"

A luz do cristal brilhou em minha mão. A sala toda se iluminou com seu resplendor e tive que fechar meus olhos. Me senti flutuar e mudar para um novo uniforme. Não era as mesmas luvas longas e as asas de Eterna, mas tinha as mesmas dobras de arco-íris de Sailor Cosmos.

"Uau!" Seiya disse. "Quem é agora?"

"Acho que sou…Sailor Cosmic Moon." Pensei. "Agora o que fazemos? Continuamos presos aqui."

"Deixa comigo." Disse se levantando Procurou em seus bolsos seu transformador mas percebeu que não estava. "Meu transformador!! Me roubaram!!" começou a dizer uns xingamentos. "Muito bem, então suponho que terei que lutar sem me transformar."

"Do que está falando?" perguntei.

"Nunca encontrariam minha Star Yell no lugar que escondi. Como Fighter posso usar quando quiser, mas como Seiya a tenho escondida em um lugar especial. Você…talvez queira fechar os olhos." Isso foi o suficiente para me convencer. Quando estava pronto, Seiya gritou. "Laser da Estrela Fugaz!!" e as barras da cela foram destruídas.

"Uau, como você fez aquilo?"

"Fui treinado pelo melhor. Vamos!!" pegou minha mão e corremos pelos corredores do lugar.

* * *

Shichigatsu e Shinju estavam na frente de seus líderes com grande confiança. Haviam encontrado o Talismã capturado todas as Sailor ao mesmo tempo. E com os outros prisioneiros tudo ia bem para eles.

"Shinju e Shichigatsu," Nenkaningen disse. "Serão recompensados." Tanjouseki assentiu também.

"E é por isso que é a pena que eu tenha que eliminá-los." Nenkaningen disse para a surpresa dos outros líderes e seus seguidores.

"Ma-ma-ma-mas Mestre Nenkaningen! Nós não fizemos nada de mau para ser eliminados!"Shinju se opôs.

"Silêncio!!! Vocês usaram meu cristal. Poderiam conspirar contra mim. Vocês sabiam a instrução explícita desde o momento que lhes ordenei de NUNCA tocar o meu cristal," o grande líder gritou explodindo.

"Mestre Nenkaningen, me permite perguntar como foi possível que saiba que usamos o cristal?" Shichigatsu perguntou o mais calmo que pôde.

"Meu cristal brilhou quando estavam atacando as Guerreiras. Foi dessa maneira que soube onde estava o meu cristal e fui procurá-lo. Não me deixam outra opção."

"Espere um segundo, Mestre Nenkaningen." Tanjouseki falou. "Parece que suas inteções de usar o cristal era parte de sua missão. Realmente tem que exterminá-los?"

"NÃO se oponham ou vocês serão os próximos!!" Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu olharam a seus seguidores que imploravam com o olhar. Os dois moveram suas cabeças em aceitação a seu líder.

"Preparem-se para morrer!!" Nenkaningen invocou um gigante Koyomi, o qual recarregou sua energia e fez um branco e brilhante raio.

"Parece que é o fim, meu amor. Por favor, só lembre dos momentos que convivemos juntos e amamos um ao outro." Shichigatsu disse a Shinju.

"OH, Shichigatsu, desejaria ter tido mais tempo. Sempre te amarei, querido." Se abraçaram e se preparam para seu destino. No momento que o Koyomi ia atacar, Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu gritaram.

"PARE!!"

Os dois puseram na frente de seus seguidores. "Se quer matá-los, terá que nos matar também." Tanjouseki exclamou.

"Isso mesmo," Rekigetsu estava de acordo. "Não é justo. Não fizeram nada de mau."

"Então, se é assim que querem," Nenkaningen pareceu considerá-lo. "ACHO QUE TODOS MORRERÃO!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! E com seu Koyomi cheio de energia atacou aos quatro. Os três prisioneiros estavam vendo tudo.

Os quatro haviam sido desintegrados e só Nenkaningen e os prisioneiros eram os únicos na sala. "Tanjouseki…Rekigetsu…esses tontos. Sempre tão piedosos com seus seguidores. Serei o melhor o governante." pegou o Talismã do pedestal. "Venha, belezinha, destruíremos o futuro. Tóquio de Cristal. Em breve o mundo do Mestre Nenkaningen!! Ha, mas primeiro, Gogatsu! Oparu!"

Um par de figuras avançaram das sombras.

"Sim, Mestre Nenkaningen?"

"Cuidem das Sailor Guerreiras e assegurem-se que ninguém tentará escapar ou atacar. Entenderam?"

"Sim, Mestre Nenkaningen." Reverenciaram e voltaram a escuridão.

* * *

Os olhos de Ami começaram a se abrir, olhando ao seu redor. Todos os seus amigos estavam pendurados com seus pulsos acorrentados. Abaixo deles não havia piso, só água e com certeza haveria estranhas criaturas vivendo lá.

A sua esquerda estava Taiki e a sua direita Lita. Ambos, como o resto do grupo, inconscientes. Não acho que iam sobreviver por muito tempo nesse lugar, inclusive se libertassem as correntes. Então lembrou que ela pode congelar a água com seu ataque e assim descer no chão sólido.

"Pelo Poder do Cristal de Mercúrio, Transformação!!" gritou mas nada aconteceu. "Droga!" descobriu que haviam roubado sua caneta da transformação e provavelmente das demais também.

Não tinha jeito de escapar sozinha. Então golpeou a perna de Taiki com seu pé. "Taiki. Taiki, acorde." Se moveu um pouco, mas não reagiu. Depois fez o mesmo com Lita. "Lita, acorde!" mas não funcionou. "O que posso fazer?"

* * *

Seiya e eu corremos por todos os corredores procurando os demais. Até agora, todas as salas que passávamos estavam vazias. Afortunadamente, não nos encontramos com nenhum guarda, e o lugar era tão velho que nem as armadilhas serviam.

"Seiya…e se eles…já não estão entre nós?"

"Tenha um pouco de esperança, Bombom, digo, Sailor Cosmos. Devem estar por aqui." E continuamos correndo.

Depois de um tempo, escutei alguém chamar. "Taiki, acorde… Lita, acorde!" meu coração pulou de alegria.

"Seiya escutou isso?"

"Sim. Taiki e Lita continuam vivos. E quem está com eles." Corremos mais rápido.

"Olá?" Chamei. "Olá!"

"Serena? Serena, por aqui!!" essa pareceu ser Ami. Dissemos que continuasse chamando para encontrá-la. Por fim, chegamos a uma sala redonda onde todos estavam pendurados na parede com os pulsos amarrados.

"Ami!" comecei a correr até ela, já que a sala não tinha porta, mas Seiya me deteve e me puxou para trás.

"Espere. Olhe." Apontou para o vazio. Estava a ponto de cair em um lago infestado de crocodilos.

"Meu Deus! Obrigada por me salvar!" olhei para a parede da sala redonda e vi todas as minhas amigas inconscientes. "Ami, como podemos acordá-los? Melhor, como podemos regatá-los?"

"Não podem." Se escutou uma voz atrás de nós. Seiya e eu nos viramos. Nos surpreendemos muito ao ver uma garotinha. Tinha um cabelo longo, de cor castanho claro com duas maria-chiquinhas. Usava um macacão de cor arco-íris assim como sua camisa e suas meias. Sapatos de cor preta.

"Quem é você?" perguntei, cativada por seus olhos brilhantes.

"Sou Oparu," respondeu e sua voz pareceu um pouco grave para sua idade. "Fui presa aqui há anos por Nenkaningen, desde que posso me lembrar. O homem que vem me alimentar se esqueceu de fechar a porta, assim escapei. "Quem são vocês?"

"Eu sou Sailor Cosmic Moon e ele é Seiya. E eles são meus amigos e precisam de ajuda." Olhei para eles por um tempo.

"Acho que posso ajudá-los. Sei onde guardam as chaves. Com sua ajuda, poderemos consegui-las e salvar seus amigos. E pela água, não estou muito certa."

"Se tivesse minha caneta, poderia congelar a água. Mas Nenkaningen a robou. Tem alguma ideia de onde poderia estar?" Ami perguntou.

"Sim. Acho que sim. Vamos. Temos que resgatá-los!" Oparu nos guiou. Prometi a Ami que não demoraríamos. Só esperava que as coisas melhorassem.


	10. A Batalha Final Começa

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**A Armadilha de Oparu; A Batalha Final Começa**

Oparu nos guiou a várias entradas e corredores. Seiya e eu mal podíamos continuar. Ela era rápida e pareceu saber onde estava indo. Não nos disse onde era ou o quanto longe seria. O silêncio estava assustador.

"Oparu," lhe disse. "Como você foi presa aqui e porquê, se você não se importa."

Ela hesitou um pouco. "Bem, é um pouco complicado." Uma pausa. "A poucos anos atrás Nenkaningen veio ao nosso reino e acabou com nosso rei. Foi quando começou a ganhar poder. Mas meu, hã, pai, o rei da nossa nação, fez um acordo com Nenkaningen. Ele disse que o seguiria lealmente se deixasse seu povo em paz. Nenkaningen aceitou e nosso povo ficou livre, exceto meu pai e nossa família, incluindo eu mesma.

Então um dia, meu pai decidiu escapar. Ele lutou com Nenkaningen, mas perdeu sua vida. Nenkaningen nos mandou pra prisão e temos estado aqui desde então. Eu, meu irmão, e minha mãe, que também estão mortos."

"Que história terrível." Eu disse.

"Eu não senti muito como no começo…" Consumiu-se. Então voltou a ficar em silêncio. Olhei para Seiya que percebeu meu olhar apreensivo. Ele pegou minha mão e me senti um pouco melhor.

Após um tempo quando chegamos a uma curva. Oparu nos parou e espiou em volta. "A sala é ali, mas há guardas. Nunca vamos conseguir passar."

"Quem sabe eu possa espantá-los com meus novos poderes,"Sugeri.

"Não!" ela disse de repente. "Digo, eles são muito violentos. Tenho experiência com eles." Isso me preocupou, então a deixei cuidar disso. "O único jeito de passarmos é usar isso." Ela levantou um Koyomi. "Eu roubei esse do homem que me alimenta sem que ele percebesse." Ela o abriu e uma grande bolha vermelha apareceu e se moveu no chão. "Monomane, personifique aqueles guardas e os leve para longe da porta."

A grudenta criatura foi para o canto e de repente se transformou em um guarda. Se você não soubesse, você pensaria que era real. O impostor deu a volta e poucos segundos depois, três guardas começaram a correr na direção oposta. Nós nos encolhemos contra a parede enquanto eles passavam.

Oparu espiou de novo. Então fez sinal para segui-la. Ela foi arrastando uma grande pedra para abrir a porta e correu para dentro da sala escura. Seiya e eu a seguimos mais cuidadosamente. Tentamos subir alguns degraus mas a escuridão era muito densa e tivemos que parar.

"Oparu, onde você se meteu?" Seiya perguntou.

"Estou aqui com o meu líder, seus idiotas." Se ouviu dois aplausos e as luzes foram acesas. De repente, meu pé foi puxado para baixo e comecei a gritar. Amarraram os tornozelos de Seiya e os meus juntos e estávamos suspensos no ar de cabeça para baixo. O chão se abriu revelando um poço de lava fervente.

"Você nos enganou!" Eu gritei.

"Hahaha!!" Oparu riu. "Vocês acreditaram mesmo na minha história, isso foi engraçado. Eu consegui mesmo!" Estava sentada em um pequeno trono ao lado de outro bem maior onde uma pessoa sombria estava sentada, a mesma da Porta do Tempo. Do outro lado, um velho companheiro estava sentado. Ele tem olhos verdes esmeralda, um suéter verde e calças verdes. Ele tem um cabelo curto e verde.

"Finalmente, capturei a líder das Sailor guerreiras. E seu namoradinho," Nenkaningen riu. "Excelente trabalho, Oparu. Você superou o talento dos meus outros seguidores."

"Obrigada, Mestre Nenkaningen," ela disse enquanto o saudava.

"Não fiquem tão felizes," Seiya disse. "Laser da Estrela-" Uma luz verde nos rodeou e então voltou para o trono. Nossos corpos estavam amarrados com correntes. "O quê?!"

"Sou Gogatsu." O jovem verde disse. "Estava sendo paciente com o super herói. O que foi apenas um exemplo dos meus terríveis poderes."

"Você e sua irmão estão aprovados," Nenkaningen disse. "Vocês irão governar junto a mim na nova era!" Riu maldosamente. "Vamos, vocês dois. Precisamos continuar a destruição de Tóquio de Cristal. Eu só precisava ter certeza que todos estavam bem e me assegurar antes de irmos."

"Sim, mestre Nenkaningen," Os dois disseram e todos desapareceram em um portal negro.

"Bem, isso não é ótimo?" Seiya resmungou.

"O que faremos?" Perguntei.

"No momento, não há nada que possamos fazer…"

Estava com medo. Comecei a chorar de novo. A sala estava em silêncio, exceto pelo som do meu choro.

* * *

A sala anti-ruídos que estava prendendo os três prisioneiros estava quase explodindo em choros e gritos.

Infelizmente, nenhuma das vozes podia alcançar a cela das outras guerreiras ou a sala de Nenkaningen. Cansados e sem ar, os três estavam sentados no chão e descansaram por um momento.

"Não adianta," Setsuna disse. "Ficaremos presos para sempre. Eles não podem nos ouvir. Isso é um desastre."

"De qualquer forma o que Nenkaningen está fazendo?" Kakyuu perguntou.

Setsuna suspirou. "Acho que é melhor eu contar a você também." Limpou sua garganta. "Tudo começou no Milênio de Prata."

"Desculpe. Milênio de Prata?"

"Sim. Você não lembra disso, Kakyuu? Há dois mil anos atrás, todos os planetas do universo eram habitados. Agora só alguns são; Terra, Kinmoku-sei e alguns outros. A maioria dos planetas foram destruídos pela força maléfica de Metallia. A lua foi incluída nisso, onde todos nós estávamos no dia da destruição. A Rainha Serenity, rainha da lua, encerrou todos nós, incluindo Metallia e seu servos, no Cristal de Prata. Ela não pôde destruí-los, por isso todos morreram também. Então enviou nós todos para a Terra futura e aqui estamos. Lua e Artemis foram preservados em cápsulas do tempo, caso eles precisassem despertar as guerreiras.

"Mas sua história começa bem antes dos últimos dias da lua. Você e a rainha eram muito próximas e ela a convidou para o baile. Quando a lua foi destruída, ela te enviou de volta ao seu planeta para que pudesse renascer. Você não tem as memórias da sua vida passada, porque você nunca precisou. As guerreiras recuperaram as memórias porque tiveram que lutar com Metallia novamente."

"Ahhh, entendo."

"Então, Darien, ou Endymion, era o princípe da Terra naquele tempo. Vocês dois encontraram no conselho real e logo se apaixonaram. Endymion era o primeiro na linha real da Terra."

"Haviam outros?" Darien perguntou.

"Seu irmão…Nenkaningen." Kakyuu e Darien ficaram surpresos. "No início ele ficou muito feliz por vocês dois. Mas todas as pessoas estavam dando mais atenção ao casal do que a ele. Ele cresceu muito sozinho por causa disso.

Mas isso aconteceu quando vocês eram apenas jovens. Na verdade, vocês tinham 16 anos se me lembro. Vocês estavam tão apaixonados, mas a distância entre seus planetas em alguns momentos tornava isso difícil para os dois. Vocês começaram a se encontrar em outro lugar, mesmo porque se importavam profundamente um com o outro. Nenhum de vocês queria ter outro pretendente. Foi assim, até que Endymion conheceu Serenity.

Ele já havia encontrado Serenity muitas vezes mas ele sempre foi mais velho e para ele, ela só aparentava ser uma criança. Se sentia como um pai para ela. Mas depois que ela amadureceu, nasceu um sentimento maior por ela. No final das contas, ele se apaixonou por ela e perguntou se ela queria casar com ele. Ela aceitou. Sentiu que foi uma boa decisão para unir as duas grandes nações e ele era um príncipe muito encantador.

Endymion não quis contar a sua família sobre Serenity. Não queria que pensassem que ele era indeciso e infiel. Infelizmente, ele nunca teve a chance de dizer a eles ou a Kakyuu que tudo estava acabado.

Depois que Metallia trouxe seu caos à Terra e à lua, e assim que foram encerrados e enviados à Terra futura, os sobreviventes da Terra começaram a construir novamente sua civilização. Nenkaningen, sabendo que seu irmão havia morrido, tentou se tornar rei. Porém, as pessoas o evitaram. Eles queriam um governante mais puro. Não tenho certeza do que aconteceu a ele depois disso, mas parece que ele desapareceu da Terra."

Kakyuu e Darien estavam estáticos. Ninguém nunca falou nada sobre isso. Darien então falou. "Eu nunca soube disso. Por que você nunca nos disse?"

"Eu precisava investigar," Setsuna respondeu. "Eu não sabia de nada até eles atacarem pela primeira vez. Assim que eu descobri, fui sequestrada."

"Ele então quer se vingar por arruinarmos a vida dele. E não sabe da Serenity porque Endymion nunca contou a família. Ele pensou que eu ainda era a única," Kakyuu reviu seus pensamentos.

"Exatamente."

Tudo ficou em silêncio de novo. Kakyuu se sentou e pensou. Se pelo menos houvesse algo que nós pudéssemos fazer…Então algo ocorreu que ela não havia pensado antes. Sentiu no bolso especial de seu vestido e seu coração pulou.

"SIM!" ela gritou. Puxou para fora o objeto. Era seu transformador que é parecido com o das Starlights só que era dourado, laranja e vermelho. "Meu transformador! Eles não o roubaram."

"Você é uma guerreira?" Setsuna e Darien perguntaram surpresos.

"Só para emergências. Mas usualmente não me preocupo porque tenho as Starlights. Agora que as perdi só tenho a mim mesma. Ninguém suspeitaria que uma princesa como eu fosse uma guerreira, então não me revistaram. Temos uma chance!" Ela ficou de pé e falou sua frase da transformação. "Pelo Poder Estelar de Kakyuu, Transformação!!"

Tiras de luzes laranjas e vermelhas rodearam a princesa e ela se transformou em Sailor Kakyuu. Seu uniforme era em duas partes como os das Starlights. O top era o mesmo das Starlights só que vermelho. A parte de baixo era uma saia que no lugar de dobras eram em forma de folhas de seda transparente vermelha. Seus sapatos eram quase vermelhos e ondulados nos dedos do pé. Ainda usava seu enfeite de cabelo mas agora tinha uma tiara Starlight. Ela tinha um laço azul em volta de seu pescoço.

"Espere!" Setsuna disse. "Mas ainda não podemos ir para o campo de batalha. Primeiro devemos pensar em um plano."

* * *

Enquanto ainda esperava pelo retorno de Sailor Moon e Seiya, Ami tentava continuamente acordar seus amigos, mas não obteve sucesso. Só podia esperar que eles não tivessem ido muito longe.

"Eu já teria saído daqui em dois segundos se pudesse usar meus poderes." De repente, ela ouviu um grito. "Serena!" Ami começou a se esforçar com as correntes que a prendiam. Não se importava se ela caísse na água, mas se pudesse salvar seus amigos. Puxou com toda força e gritou, "Espere Serena! Eu não permitirei que você morra"

Dez minutos se passaram e Ami já estava cansada. Ela pensou que as correntes poderiam ser velhas, julgando pela aparência, mas eram tão fortes como se fossem novas.

"Ou quem sabe só estou cansada," ela murmurou. "Meus ataques não tem sido de grande utilidade. Não mereço proteger a princesa." Lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas bochechas e seus gemidos ecoavam por toda a prisão sem vida.

A princípio ela não percebeu, mas uma de suas lágrimas não caíram sobre seu rosto. Flutuou em frente a ela e mudou para um cristal azul. A luz do cristal fez com que Ami olhasse e abrisse seus olhos úmidos. "Não pode ser…" Uma bolha de vidro se formou em volta do cristal. Um toque azul se estendeu da parte inferior da bolha. Na parte superior da bolha, um coração azul se formou com o símbolo de Mercúrio brilhando como ouro.

"O que é isso?" Ami se perguntou. Uma nova caneta da transformação flutuou até ela e o segurou. Uma nova frase formou-se em sua boca. "ETERNA SAILOR MERCÚRIO, TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!" Luzes azuis a rodearam e ela se tornou Eterna Sailor Mercúrio. Seu novo uniforme era como o de Eterna Sailor Moon mas com o tema azul de Mercúrio.

"Uma evolução…mas eu nunca esquecerei a clássica. Gotículas Congelantes de Mercúrio!" Mercúrio entortou suas mãos e segurou as correntes que congelaram com seu ataque. Ela então as puxou e se romperam. Porém, ela se esqueceu que estava para cair dentro de um lago e quem sabe o que havia lá. Sem pensar ela gritou, "Congele!!!"

Preparando-se para um mergulho e prendendo sua respiração, ela caiu sobre um chão de gelo. Olhou para baixo e percebeu a grossa camada de gelo que agora estava cobrindo a água. "Eu fiz isso? Esses novos poderes são bem mais fortes."

"Mercúrio?" Se ouviu uma voz acima dela.

"Taiki."

"O que você está fazendo aí embaixo?" Perguntou.

"Não há tempo de explicar. Vou te libertar. Gotículas Congelantes de Mercúrio!!" Lançou um ataque nas correntes de Taiki que as puxou caindo sobre o chão de gelo. Mercúrio correu até ele para o ajudar a se levantar. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, obrigado." Eles ficaram de mãos dadas por um momento. Assim que perceberam, ambos ficaram corados e soltaram suas mãos levemente. "D-De qualquer jeito, o que aconteceu ao seu uniforme?"

"Acho que evoluí. Eu estava chorando e uma de minhas lágrimas se transformaram em uma caneta da transformação e me transformei. Foi assim que consegui escapar. Seiya e Serena estão com problemas! Uma garota estranha os levou para longe daqui e ouvi a Serena gritar nesse instante. O que devemos fazer?"

"Não sei. Nós podemos escapar, mas lutar com Nenkaningen sozinhos será uma tarefa difícil. Como podemos acordar todo mundo?" Colocou a mão em seu queixo e olhou para o lugar onde as guerreiras estavam presas ainda inconscientes.

"Bem, você pode começar por mim." Se escutou uma nova voz acima deles.

"Lita!" Mercúrio disse. E usou seu processo de congelamento para libertar sua amiga.

"Agora que há três de nós, mas só uma guerreira…o que vamos fazer?"

"Serena está com problemas, Lita," Mercúrio disse.

"Vamos salvá-la! Pelo Poder do Cristal de Júpiter, Transformação!!" Mas nada aconteceu. "Que diabos! Eles pegaram minha caneta da transformação! Quando eu colocar minhas mãos naquele cara eu irei matá-lo!!"

"Não acredito que há algo que possamos fazer agora. Quem sabe se estivéssemos todos juntos nós teríamos uma chance de lutar, mesmo sem poderes. Mas na situação em que estamos é melhor ficarmos aqui e libertar nossos amigos conforme acordarem," Taiki sugeriu. Mercúrio e Lita não ficaram inteiramente felizes com este plano, mas realmente não havia escolhe naquele momento. Eles se sentaram no gelo e esperaram.

* * *

O Palácio de Cristal estava pacífico e calmo. Todas as pessoas do reino estavam felizes. Nada podia dar errado, ou era o que eles pensavam. Em breve, a nação se tornaria um campo de batalha.


	11. Uma Parte das Guerreiras VS Nenkaningen

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**Finalmente a Batalha Final; Uma Parte das Guerreiras vs. Nenkaningen**

Todo o sangue estava indo para minha cabeça desde que estávamos pendurados de cabeça para baixo no meio da sala do trono de Nenkaningen. Além do mais não havia nada de bom para fazer e era um lugar bonito. Havia três tronos em frente a uma parede e no centro estava o gigante trono de cristal. As paredes aparentavam ser muito antigas, mas havia sinais de modernização. E claro, o adorável poço de lava fervente abaixo de nós realmente dava uma boa sensação.

Eu já tinha parado de chorar há um tempo e fiquei quieta pensando no que ia acontecer. Nenkaningen foi com os pequenos traidores Oparu e seu irmão veloz Gogatsu ao futuro destruir Tóquio de Cristal. Eu não estava assustada mas não há nada para se fazer. O que realmente me deixava perplexa eram o seus motivos. Ele nunca disse o porquê queria destruir tudo. Um de seus seguidores havia mencionado sobre uma vingança, mas do quê? Acho que nunca vou saber.

Já estava imaginando que assim que o trio perverso voltasse iriam jogá-los na lava e seria o fim de tudo. Sem Serena, sem Seiya. O que os fãs dos Three Lights iriam pensar? Na verdade, não existiria mais ninguém. Seus amigos irão morrer depois disso. Não haveria ninguém para proteger a Terra. Não que ela precisasse de proteção a ponto de ser atacada.

"Bombom?" Seiya interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"O que?" Eu mal pude ouvir minha resposta.

"Vamos mesmo ficar aqui?"

"Temos alguma outra opção, Seiya? Olhe só pra nós! Estamos amarrados juntos, com os pés suspensos para a morte, desse jeito não podemos mover nossas mãos para usar um ataque. É um caso perdido. Ninguém pode se transformar pra salvar a gente e não podemos salvar nós mesmos."

"Acho que as coisas estão mesmo ruins…" ele suspirou e voltamos a ficar em silêncio. "Bombom…já que não vamos sair dessa, posso te dizer uma coisa?"

Meu coração diminuiu suas batidas. "Uh, claro."

"Eu queria dizer que…que eu…eu te amo. Quer dizer, você já sabe. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou te amar até o fim. Me prometa que você tentará me encontrar na próxima vida."

Eu não tive ideia do que dizer.

"Seiya…" De repente ouvi vidros se quebrando em algum lugar na sala de trás.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!" Sailor Kakyuu tentou seu ataque pela décima vez mas a parede vidro era muito densa. Setsuna e Darien estavam tentando ajudar golpeando no lugar que ela estava atingindo para quebrar o vidro.

"É muito forte." Setsuna esmurrou de novo mas não encontrou mais força em seu corpo. Ela caiu em frente a parede e chorou. "Estamos perdidos. O mundo está condenado." Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, embora ela tentasse evitar.

"Setsuna! Olhe!"

Ela olhou. Uma de suas lágrimas flutuaram na sua frente e se tornou um cristal cinza. Uma bolha de vidro se formou em volta e uma caneta da transformação cinza apareceu e era arredondado na base. Um coração se formou na parte superior com o símbolo de Plutão em dourado.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou. Ela o pegou em suas mãos e sentiu uma frase se formar. "Eterna Sailor Plutão, Transformação!!" Luzes cinzas envolveram Setsuna e ela se transformou em Eterna Sailor Plutão. Seu uniforme era o mesmo de Eterna Sailor Moon mas em seu tema preto.

"Eu…eu me transformei. Incrível." Plutão olhou para si mesma. "Tudo bem, Sailor Kakyuu, deixe eu tentar atacar a parede!" O báculo de Plutão ainda era o mesmo mas ela sentiu um novo ataque. "Pronta?" Kakyuu confirmou. "Certo. Furacão de Plutão!!" Um ciclone vermelho escuro explodiu a parede.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!!"

A combinação foi tão poderosa que a parede de vidro explodiu em um milhão de pedaços libertando os três prisioneiros.

* * *

Com o tempo, todas as outras Sailor guerreiras haviam acordado e Mercúrio as libertou. Agora todas se sentaram sobre o gelo e tentaram preparar um plano.

"Nós precisamos ajudar a Serena!" Mina disse.

"Como o Seiya está vivo se tiraram o talismã dele?" Yaten perguntou.

"Não sei, mas ele está vivo," Mercúrio disse.

"Mas o que podemos fazer?" Rei jogou seus braços em frustração. "Só temos uma guerreira."

"Talvez tem um jeito de conseguirmos nos transformar," Taiki sugeriu. "Mercúrio, você disse que o cristal se formou da sua lágrima?"

"Sim."

"O que vocês acham de chorar um pouco?"

"Eu acho que não sou a pessoa certa para ajudar a Serena, eu não posso quebrar as correntes…talvez foi minha determinação para proteger a nossa princesa."

"Vale a pena tentar! O que temos a perder?" Lita disse.

"Sim! Vamos tentar pela Serena!" Mina e Rei confirmaram.

"Ótimo!" Lita disse. "Nada vai acontecer se ficarmos aqui sentadas. Vamos lá! Vamos usar nossos corpos, não nossos poderes! Precisamos proteger a Serena de qualquer jeito! Temos que conseguir e arriscar tudo!"

"Eu concordo! Tudo pela Serena!" Mina disse.

"Tudo pela Serena!" Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Todos ficaram em um círculo embaixo de dos corredores procurando por sua princesa.

* * *

Poucos minutos depois escutamos uma destruição, três figuras saíram da parede de trás da sala. Eram duas Sailor guerreiras e um jovem comum, mas nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-los antes.

"Plutão! Darien!"

"Princesa!"

A transformada Princesa Kakyuu, uma evoluída Sailor Plutão e Darien correu até onde estávamos.

Plutão moveu seu báculo em direção a nós. Ela tomou distância e correu em nossa direção, pulando no ar. Cortou a corda que prendia nossos tornozelos. Eu gritei. Kakyuu correu do outro lado e pulou para cima, nos agarrando. Uma parte do cetro de Plutão e as correntes enroscaram em nossos corpos.

"Isso foi incrível! Obrigada!" Disse. Darien me ajudou a ficar de pé. O sangue estava voltando para as mãos e o resto do meu corpo, então senti uma pequena vertigem mas eu estava bem.

"Fighter, o que aconteceu?" Kakyuu perguntou.

"Uma garota louca nos trouxe aqui dizendo que ia nos ajudar a libertar os outros. Só que na verdade ela trabalha para o Nenkaningen. Todos eles foram para Tóquio de Cristal destruir o futuro," Seiya explicou.

"Sailor Moon, onde conseguiu esse novo uniforme?" Plutão notou o meu novo uniforme.

"Ah, é. Uma guerreira do futuro me deu seu cristal para me transformar. Sailor Cosmos. Agora eu sou Sailor Cosmic Moon."

"Sailor Cosmos? Então era ela nos Portões…" ela se consumiu. "Isso não importa agora. Nenkaningen tem o talismã e não há ninguém na Porta do Tempo para impedi-lo de ir ao futuro. Nós temos que libertar as outras antes que seja tarde, se já não for tarde." O jeito que ela disse me assustou.

Seiya e eu fomos até o corredor e começamos a correr para encontrar o caminho de volta de onde viemos. Em uma curva colidimos com um grupo de pessoas. E era, de fato, o resto das meninas.

"Plutão!" Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru disseram, surpresas.

"Princesa!" Taiki e Yaten disseram, quase chocados.

"Serena!" as outras guerreiras gritaram.

"Depois de tudo vocês não precisaram da gente," Darien disse.

"Obrigada por esta incrível evolução." Mercúrio se aproximou vestindo um novo uniforme.

"Como você se transformou?" Perguntei.

"Minha caneta Eternal apareceu."

Nós passamos um tempo nos atualizando dos assuntos sobre tudo o que aconteceu desde que nos separamos. Finalmente, Plutão disse, "Precisamos nos transportar para a Porta do Tempo e viajar para o futuro. O único problema é que só temos quatro guerreiras e-" Ela contou todos. "-catorze pessoas! Não temos poder o bastante para ir lá."

"Então seremos obrigados a ir como pessoas," Haruka disse. "E sou uma dessas pessoas."

"Eu também," Mina disse se aproximando.

"Eu certamente irei," Seiya disse.

"Eu vou também," Darien disse. "Tenho umas contas a acertar com ele."

"Acredito que todos nós podemos conseguir," Plutão disse. "Uma pessoa para cada guerreira."

"Haruka, você vai ficar bem?" Michiru perguntou. "Por favor promete que vai tomar cuidado?"

"Prometo. Não vá flertar com ninguém enquanto estou fora," Haruka piscou o olho.

"Oh? Você está com ciúmes?" Michiru piscou de volta e deu um beijo na bochecha de Haruka.

"Ei, ah, Mina." Yaten veio até ela e não olhava diretamente nos seus olhos. "Uh…tenha cuidado, tá? Isso é perigoso e-"

Mina o cortou apertando-o com um abraço. "Eu farei tudo por você Yaten! Eu dedico esta luta a você. Em nome do amor eu não perderei!"

"Você tome cuidado também, Mercúrio. Não é porque você está transformada, que não fará muita diferença. Obviamente esse inimigo é muito poderoso por causa do Talismã," Taiki disse.

Mercúrio confirmou enquanto suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. "E-Eu ficarei bem, Taiki. Eu prometo." Então Taiki ficou vermelho também.

"Estão todos prontos pra ir?" Plutão perguntou. Todos que iam confirmaram.

Todos nos demos as mãos e formamos um grande círculo.

"Tenha cuidado, Serena," Rei, Lita e Hotaru disseram.

Eu confirmei. Então, gritei, "ETERNA SAILOR MOON!!!"

"ETERNA SAILOR MERCÚRIO!!!"

"ETERNA SAILOR PLUTÃO!!!"

"PELO PODER ESTELAR DE KAKYUU!"

"TELETRANSPORTE DAS SAILORS!"

Em uma luz rosa, cinza, vermelha e azul nós fomos para o lugar enevoado onde fica a Porta do Tempo. Soltamos nossas mãos, todos corremos para os portões. Assim que chegamos, Oparu e Gogatsu estavam destruindo os portões.

"Assim que acabarmos, vamos ter três segundos para pular dentro antes que os portões desmoronem," Gogatsu disse. Eles não perceberam que nos aproximamos. "Só um pouco mais." Ele estava construindo um mecanismo que destruiria os portões para que pudessem passar.

"O que devemos fazer?" Mercúrio disse. "Se nós tentarmos passar eles vão ativar o mecanismo mais rápido. Eles não ligam de ficarem presos aqui contanto que nos pare."

"Oh não!" Mina disse apontando. Gogatsu já havia terminado e os dois irmãos malvados estavam preparados para saltar pela passagem que iria desmoronar.

Plutão suspirou profundamente. "Eu sabia que chegaria uma nova oportunidade para eu usar meu poder. PARE O TEMPO!" ela gritou. Com um movimento de seu báculo, tudo ficou congelado exceto nós.

"Plutão, o que você fez?" Perguntei.

"Tive que parar o tempo ou vocês jamais iriam passar."

"Mas sua vida será sacrificada ao ter feito isso!" Haruka disse.

"O quê?!" Todos nós gritamos.

"Ela está certa," Plutão disse. "Mas entre o mundo ser destruído e eu morrer, é melhor que eu morra. Vão, Sailor Moon e todos. Se apressem e salvem nosso futuro. Eu estarei bem." Olhei para ela a beira de lágrimas. "Eu prometo."

Nós todos nos olhamos e assentimos. Nos demos a mão na longa linha e saltamos da Porta do Tempo, enquanto ele se desintegrava.

Quando chegamos a Tóquio de Cristal, não se parecia mais com a cidade imaginária que eu me lembrava. Muitos dos edifícios haviam sido destruídos e as ruas estavam vazias. Só o palácio ficou intacto e parecia não ser mais feito de cristal. Era colorido, mas as cores eram sombrias e pareciam ser antigas.

"O que ele fez ao nosso palácio?" Darien perguntou. Eu me afastei um pouco por usar o termo 'nosso'.

"Ele foi reconstruído para algo mais," Mercúrio disse. "Aquelas pedras preciosas parecem ser antigas que ele fundiu e misturou para fazer um novo metal."

"Isso é muito estranho," Mina disse.

"Vamos. Vamos entrar e pegá-lo," Haruka disse e a seguimos até o estranho palácio.

O castelo era assustador e escuro por dentro. Havia tochas fixadas nas paredes mas só uma delas estava acesa. O sombrio calor nos atacava. Entre o nervosismo, eu agarrei a mão de Seiya. Darien viu e se afastou.

O corredor em que estávamos começou a ficar estreito e nos aproximamos mais uns dos outros. A princípio, não tinha percebido, mas notei que ele não foi construído estreito, mas as paredes estavam se aproximando de nós. "Uh, gente? Vamos correr!"

Começamos a correr em fila. As paredes começaram a se mover mais rápido. "Claro."

Enquanto corríamos experimentamos o que estar em um compactador, Mina começou a chorar. Ela estava ficando para trás.

"O que há de errado, Mina?" Mercúrio perguntou.

"Eu não sei…eu não posso respirar…" Descobrimos que Mina é claustrofóbica.

"Mina, você precisa continuar!" Haruka falou. Mina desmoronou.

"Eu…eu…" Começou a respirar com dificuldade. De repente uma luz dourada brilhou de suas lágrimas. Um cetro Eternal apareceu com o símbolo de Vênus. "O-O quê?" Ela o agarrou com pressa e gritou, "Eterna Sailor Vênus, Transformação!!"

Mina foi substituída por Eterna Sailor Vênus. Com a confiança renovada ela aumentou sua velocidade e se juntou a nós enquanto corríamos até o fim do corredor. Corremos das paredes a medida que iam chegando mais perto, sentimos um acumulo sobre cada um. Depois de um tempo, paramos e roçamos em nós mesmos.

"Isso foi assustador e muito bom," Vênus disse.

Então olhamos adiante. Três corredores diferentes se dividiam diante de nós. "Perfeito," eu disse. "Qual dos corredores é o certo?"

"Há sete de nós. Devemos nos separar," Mercúrio sugeriu. "Haruka e eu iremos no primeiro, Darien e Kakyuu podem ir no segundo, você, Vênus e Seiya vão para o último." Nós assentimos então dizemos adeus e boa sorte para cada um antes de formar os grupos. Nosso grupo de três correu pelo corredor em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo correndo quase sem luz nenhuma, percebemos um brilho vindo mais adiante. "Aquele deve ser o final," Seiya disse. "Mas temos que ter cuidado. Não sabemos o que tem lá. Pode ser qualquer coisa."

"Certo," Vênus e dissemos.

Chegamos até o final e lá estava uma porta levemente aberta. Escondidos atrás das sombras, Seiya nos conduziu e chutamos a porta.

Do outro lado, Nenkaningen, Gogatsu, e aquela pirralha Oparu estavam rindo e bebendo vinho. Gogatsu cuspiu seu drinque quando nos viu e Oparu se engasgou e começou a tossir, "Eles escaparam!"

"PEGUEM ELES!!" Nenkaningen gritou e agarrou o talismã. Seiya se jogou e pegou o talismã ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu vou pegar o talismã! Vocês peguem os outros dois!" Assim ele começou a empurrar e a puxar o cetro com Nenkaningen do outro lado.

"Vênus! É hora de testar seus novos poderes!"

"Vibração do Coração de Vênus!" O novo ataque acertou Oparu e ela voou do outro lado da sala.

"Minha vez. Lua Cósmica Celestial Exploda!" Pela primeira vez, meu ataque veio de mim mesma em vez do talismã. Gogatsu saiu voando também e se juntou a sua irmã.

"Sailor Moon! Olhe!" Eu ouvi Vênus gritar na mesma hora em que vi o arco-íris iluminado de energia vindo em minha direção. Me acertou no estômago e senti sair pelo outro lado. Colocando minha mão onde fui atingida, me sentei e olhei para as crianças malvadas.

"Ótimo trabalho, minha irmã!" Gogatsu disse.

"Você também, meu irmão. Juntos somos invencíveis."

"Acho que vocês não vão gostar tanto quando eu estiver pronta. ÓDIO!" Vênus impulsionou suas mãos para frente, palmas de frente para os irmãos malvados. De repente, o olhar em seus olhos mudaram. Mudaram de admiração e respeito para ódio.

"Na verdade, pensando bem, você não é nada sem mim," Gogatsu disse. "Além do mais, sou o mais velho. Faço o maior trabalho. Você é só uma criancinha. Você é tão jovem para esse trabalho."

"Pelo menos eu não me pareço com um duende!" Oparu gritou. "Por que você não volta pra Irlanda que é o seu lugar! Posso cuidar das coisas sozinha."

Em pouco tempo punhos começaram a voar por toda a parte entre os dois em uma luta que se iniciou. Haviam se esquecido de nós.

"O que você fez?" Olhei para Vênus.

Deu de ombros. "Não sei direito…mas posso fazer coisas impressionantes com meus novos poderes."

Logo me lembrei de Seiya. Ele ainda estava lutando com o Nenkaningen pelo Talismã. Continuaram a se golpearem para frente e para trás.

"Lua Cósmica Celestial Exploda!"

"Toque do Amor e Beleza de Vênus!"

Juntas imediatamente acertamos Nenkaningen que perdeu o Talismã. Seiya caiu para trás e o segurou no ar. "Sailor Moon! Pegue!" ele gritou e o jogou em minha direção. Felizmente, eu não tinha me esquecido daquele treinamento especial de SoftBall que tivemos e peguei o cetro enquanto Nenkaningen estava se esforçando para levantar.

"Vênus!" Gritei e passei pra ela. Por um momento ela errou. Segurei minha respiração. Finalmente ela pegou e fez um 'V' em sinal de vitória.

Infelizmente, Nenkaningen ficou de pé pronto para lutar de novo. "ISSO JÁ FOI O BASTANTE!!!" ele rangiu e a sala toda tremeu. Ele olhou para Gogatsu e Oparu que ainda estavam brigando um com o outro. "Se vocês dois se deixaram levar por isso eu não preciso mais de vocês!!" Estavam tão entretidos na briga que nem perceberam que Nenkaningen ia matá-los. Ele os atingiu com uma luz de energia e se foram. Então olhou para nós. "Vocês são os próximos!"

Vênus tentou jogar o Talismã de volta pra mim para eu poder usá-lo, mas dessa vez eu não tive tanta sorte assim e o deixei cair. Antes que eu pudesse pegar, Nenkaningen o pegou. Riu intensamente e o som era de total maldade.

"Agora, DESAPAREÇAM!!" Moveu o cetro e um raio vermelho nos atingiu. Nós três fomos lançados para fora da janela e começamos a cair quando uma rajada de vento griou a nossa volta e nos trouxe a salvo.

"O que foi isso?"

"Aqui!" alguém falou. Vimos Mercúrio e Urano em pé no chão. Urano estava controlando o vento e nos fez descer.

"Haruka! Você se transformou?"

"Sim! Tenho o controle sobre o vento. Esses poderes Eternal nos deram os elementos planetários."

"Oh! Então foi como controlei as emoções de Gogatsu e Oparu."

"E como congelei a água na prisão."

"Uau," Disse. "Desta vez eu só pude eliminar os caras malvados. Na verdade não experimentei o meu elemento. Qual é meu elemento, afinal?"

"Você não vai ter chance de encontrá-lo." Nenkaningen pulou da janela e aterrissou bruscamente no chão vibrando sob nós.

"Turbulência Espacial!!" Urano gritou e acertou Nenkaningen. Só tropeçou um pouco.

"Água!" Mercúrio falou e levantou seus braços. A água brotou em frente ao palácio e ensopou Nenkaningen. Então Mercúrio impulsionou suas mãos em direção a ele e gritou, "CONGELE!!"

Instantaneamente ele virou um bloco de gelo. "Agora, Sailor Moon!" todos falaram mas eu não tinha nada para atacar. O Talismã foi congelado com ele. Decidi usar meu novo poder, mas antes que eu pudesse, o gele começou a se quebrar ao meio em pequenos cristais de gelo.

Nenkaningen riu. "HAH! Eu vou viver por mais dois mil anos. Você espera mesmo que H2O me derrote? Um simples ataque. O que mais vocês podem fazer?"

"AMOR!!" Vênus gritou e tentou usar seu novo controle emocional e fazer com que ele sinta amor por nós. Seus olhos amaciaram um pouco mas então voltou a sua rigída cor. "Não tentem brincar com minhas emoções. Minha mente é muito superior."

"Como você conseguiu viver por tanto tempo?" uma nova voz foi ouvida por trás.

Todos olhamos para Darien e Kakyuu saindo da frente do palácio. Darien encarou Nenkaningen.

"Ah, meu amado irmão, e sua namoradinha."

"Irmão?!" Todos nós dissemos surpresos, menos Seiya que gritou, "NAMORADA?!?!"

"Vocês não sabem da história?" Darien e Kakyuu sabiam o porquê eles estavam estáticos.

Olhei melhor para Nenkaningen pela primeira vez. Ele não tinha a aparência de um ser humano. Mais se parecia com uma sombra, mas havia coisas distintas sobre ele, como folhas de árvore que vinham de algum lugar e flocos que pareciam ser neve. Mas não poderia dizer se ele se parecia em alguma coisa com o Darien ou não.

"Sim, seu querido príncipe é meu irmão. Ele e a princesa eram apaixonados. Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Por causa disso, perdi minha única chance de me tornar rei, mas isso não me importou tanto. Não até todos esquecerem quem eu era! As pessoas mais importantes desse mundo eram Endymion e Kakyuu!! EU NUNCA TIVE UMA CHANCE!!" ele respirou ofegante e se recompôs.

Por fim, Metallia chegou e destruiu tudo. Sabia que meu irmão e sua amada haviam morrido, então tentei tomar o comando dos poucos sobreviventes do planeta. Você pode me chamar de…Pai Natureza. Eu, o escolhido, viveria por mil anos e sustentaria o equilíbrio natural da Terra. Tanto que vivi por muito mais tempo após a destruição do Milênio de Prata.

Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu estavam procurando o Talismã porque sentiram a luz do nascimento. Sabiam que era uma forte fonte de poder, embora eles não soubessem muitos detalhes disso. Depois de obter todas essas informações eu sabia as razões como e o porquê ele nasceu e para quem. A razão é mais poderosa do que as emoções da pessoa que veio a este mundo. Nesse caso, devo agradecer a você, guerreiro Starlight, por criar uma grande ferramente para me vingar de todos."

Olhei para Seiya. Ele zombou de Nenkaningen.

"Agora, preparem-se para morrer! Começando do mais forte ao mais fraco." Ele examinou o grupo e seus olhos pararam em mim.

"Droga!" Algumas vezes é ruim ser a líder.

Nenkaningen usou os poderes do Talismã e me apressei para me defender. "Lua Cósmica Celestial Exploda!!" Nossos raios de luz se encontraram e igualmente combinados. Coloquei toda a minha força nele, mas parecia que tínhamos o mesmo nível de poder. Comecei a me sentir fraca e mais fraca. Nenkaningen começou a me alcançar e meu raio de luz desapareceu completamente.

"Sailor Moon!!" Ouvi todos gritarem.

O poder do Kinmotsuai No Tier me atingiu severamente e gritei. A estranha visão dos meus companheiros desapareceu da minha vista e perdi os sentidos. Ouvi todos gritando meu nome, qualquer tipo de apelido que eles haviam me dado durante todos esses anos, mas não pude responder. A escuridão estava calma e pacífica e quis ficar lá por um tempo, para fugir dessa horrível batalha. Era tão escuro que me fez lembrar o cabelo daquele que eu amo. Ele gritava tanto, com certeza, mas permiti que a escuridão me levasse.

* * *

Todos nós assistimos Sailor Moon desmoronar sob os poderes do Talismã.

"Sailor Moon!!" Gritamos e corremos até ela assim que ela caiu.

De repente, todos estavam tentando fazê-la permanecer acordada.

"Sailor Moon, vamos! Acorde!"

"Não nos abandone agora!"

"Fale com a gente! Diga alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa!"

"Não morra! Por favor! Não morra!"

Nada dava certo. Enquanto tentávamos reanimar nossa princesa, Nenkaningen ria. De movo vitorioso, jogou seus braços no ar e riu como um louco. Pensou que havia vencido, mas eu não iria deixá-lo escapar depois disso.

Olhei para Seiya que chorava muito. Ele e Darien estavam ajoelhados ao lado de Sailor Moon com lágrimas em seus olhos, tentando acordá-la com um de seus apelidos.

Como foi que Seiya criou o Talismã? O que isso significa? Foi quando o nome do Talismã finalmente me ocorreu._ Kinmotsuai…_

"Seiya! Você precisa beijá-la!" Gritei.

Todos olharam para mim. O rosto de Urano me olhava como se fosse perfurar algo. "DE JEITO NENHUM! EU NUNCA VOU PERMITIR QUE ELE A BEIJE!!"

"Vênus, o que você está falando?" Mercúrio perguntou.

Fui até Seiya e me agachei na frente dele. "Não há muito tempo para explicar, mas você precisa confiar em mim. Acho que isso quebrará o talismã."

Seiya olhou para mim com descrença. Então olhou para Sailor Moon que ainda estava inconsciente. Um leve rubor surgiu em suas bochechas. Surpreendentemente, Darien não impediu a medida que Seiya curvou sua cabeça em direção a nossa princesa. Finalmente, uniu seus lábios com os dela.

Foi um beijo gentil, mas posso dizer que ele não pôde se conter, embora ela não o beijasse de volta. Olhei para Nenkaningen que estava lentamente se aproximando de nós, liberando algo do Talismã. Assim que ele chegou perto, e enquanto Seiya beijava mais Sailor Moon, o poder apareceu ser drenado. Nenkaningen e ninguém havia percebido.

"Agora, eu acabarei com todos vocês!!" Ele moveu o talismã e então o apontou para nós. Nos rodeamos esperando por um ataque, mas nada aconteceu. _SIM!!_ Eu me alegrei em pensamento. "O quê? O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!"

"O amor conquistou tudo, Nenkaningen! Amor é o que criou o Kinmotsuai No Tier e o mesmo amor o destruiu!"

"O quê? Não!! NÃO!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

De repente, toda a atenção foi voltada para Seiya e Sailor Moon. Aparentemente, ela já tinha voltado. O que ela não percebeu foi quem ela estava beijando. Ela queria manter aquilo e desvendar aquele acontecimento enquanto todos nós assistíamos surpresos. Seiya não estava resistindo, também.

Enquanto todos nós observávamos a estranha cena em silêncio, Sailor Moon pareceu se acalmar. Os olhos de Urano estavam quase saindo de sua cabeça. E quanto a Nenkaningen estava fora de si. Quando ela finalmente abriu seus olhos, ela suspirou, "Seiya…" Então ela viu que realmente era ele e gritou, "SEIYA?!"

"Uh…bom dia?"

"Sailor Moon! Não é hora para ficar envergonhada!" Kakyuu gritou. "Depressa! Todos nós devemos acabar com Nenkaningen juntos!" De qualquer maneira os rostos de Seiya e Sailor Moon estavam tão vermelhos quanto o cabelo de Kakyuu, eles assentiram e se prepararam para atacar.

"Todos prontos?" Darien perguntou. O resto confirmou.

"ETERNA SAILOR VÊNUS!!!"

"ETERNA SAILOR URANO!!!"

"ETERNA SAILOR MERCÚRIO!!!"

"PELO PODER ESTELAR DE KAKYUU!!!"

"LASER DA ESTRELA FUGAZ!!!"

"PODER CELESTIAL CÓSMICO LUNAR!!!"

Todos os nossos poderes combinados formaram uma luz brilhante._ Isso definitivamente deve ser o suficiente para derrotá-lo!_

* * *

Após me recompor do meu embaraçoso despertar, todos nós combinamos nossos poderes para atingir Nenkaningen pela última vez. Na verdade, ele estava mais vulnerável do que quando eu estava inconsciente. Até quando fiquei inconsciente? Em primeiro lugar por que Seiya estava me beijando? Bem, eu usei meus poderes para completá-los.

Quando o brilho do nosso super ataque desapareceu, Nenkaningen estava deitado, fraco e indefeso no chão. Fui até ele e peguei o talismã. "Nenkaningen, você logo ficará bem. Em união com o príncipe da Terra. Porém, não sei o que meus poderes podem fazer se usá-los em você. Vou arriscar. Você aceita voltar ao normal?"

Com seus olhos dificilmente abertos, ele ainda ridicularizou e negou com a cabeça. "Nunca…" ele murmurou.

"Você teve uma chance." Meus novos poderes correram pelo talismã, o trazendo de volta a vida. "AMOR CELESTIAL DO DESTINO RENOVE-SE!!!!" Não com o absoluto poder do Kinmotsuai No Tier, uma luz branca engoliu Nenkaningen. Todos nós esperamos enquanto desaparecia para ver se ele estaria vivo novamente ou se estaria morto.

Assim que pudemos ver, Nenkaningen havia desaparecido. Em seu lugar estava um garotinho. Tinha cabelos escuros mas não exatamente preto. Seus olhos eram azuis esverdeados. O símbolo da Terra estava em sua testa.

"Onde estou?" ele perguntou.

Olhei para o pessoal e estavam sorridentes porque ele teve outra chance. "Qual é o seu nome, garotinho?" Perguntei.

"Nenkaningen," ele falou com timidez. "Quem é você, linda dama?"

Dei um sorriso. "Eu sou Sailor Moon. Vim ajudar você a encontrar sua mamãe e seu papai." O peguei no colo e ele sorriu tão engraçadinho e com doçura. Agora eu pude ver a semelhança com o Darien.

De repente, ao nosso redor, um redemoinho de luzes brilhantes. Oito figuras formaram na nossa frente enquanto Tóquio de Cristal se reconstruía e se tornava o futuro que nós todos conhecíamos. As figuras das luzes se transformaram em pessoas. Ganetto, Juunigatsu, Shinju, Shichigatsu, Oparu, Gogatsu e dois que eu presumi ser Tanjouseki e Rekigetsu apareceram.

"Netto? Nós estamos vivas?!" Juunigatsu gritou.

"Não me chame assim! Mas que droga! Nós estamos vivas!" As duas se abraçaram. Shinju e Shichigatsu não gastaram muito tempo se beijando. Gogatsu e Oparu se abraçaram e os dois últimos também. Estavam felizes com a nova chance de viver, este foi o melhor lugar para isso acontecer.

"Espere!" Tanjouseki disse. "Onde está Nenkaningen?"

"É mesmo," Rekigetsu disse. "Nós precisamos fugir dele!"

"Não precisam se preocupar com ele," Eu disse. "Ele está bem aqui." Mostrei o novo Nenkaningen e seus olhos se ampliaram. "Ele será capaz de começar novamente. Você gostaria de pegá-lo? Todos vocês podem fazer uma nova vida para si mesmos."

Rekigetsu olhou para Tanjouseki. Eles confirmaram e ela pegou Nenkaningen em seus braços. "Nós faremos o melhor desta vez, Sailor Moon," ela disse. "Por favor nos perdoe."

"Eu já os perdoei. Boa sorte a todos vocês. Vejo vocês no futuro!" Deram adeus para nós enquanto nos transportamos de volta para o lugar onde o resto das guerreiras estavam esperando.


	12. A Escolha Final de Serena

Sailor Moon não é minha criação, é de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi. Os novos personagens são de autoria de SailorXStar. Só estou traduzindo.

* * *

**As Starlights Partirão Para Sempre? A Escolha Final de Serena**

De volta a prisão, todos estavam nos esperando morrendo de preocupação. Quando voltamos, eles ficaram alegres e vários abraços e beijos se seguiram. Notei que Taiki e Ami se abraçaram com timidez e Mina apertou Yaten que só deu risada e deixou.

Explicamos a Michiru e Hotaru o que aconteceu a Plutão. Elas ficaram angustiadas mas disseram que elas a veriam de novo; não foi a primeira vez que ela usou seu poder de parar o tempo.

Nos transportamos da prisão e esperamos nunca mais voltar a vê-la. Finalmente voltamos para Tóquio, estávamos no templo Hikawa, quando Kakyuu arrastou os três garotos de lado para conversar com eles.

Observei a discussão dos quatro. Os garotos levantaram seus braços e agitaram suas mãos. Pelo jeito, a conversa não era boa. Quando finalmente eles voltaram, a princesa só falou duas simples e horríveis palavras.

"Estamos partindo."

"O quê?!" Todos nós gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Meu sequestro em Kinmoku-sei foi muito perigoso para o meu povo e tenho meios de proteção limitados. Se uma coisa como essa voltar a acontecer, ou algo pior que isso, Deus me livre, todos nós podemos ser condenados. Não posso permitir que as Starlights fiquem tão longe do planeta, pela segurança das pessoas."

"M-M-Mas vocês voltarão…certo?" Rei perguntou.

Kakyuu indicou que não. "Sempre pode acontecer alguma coisa em pouco tempo."

Eu não pude tirar meus olhos de Seiya chocada, enquanto meu coração caía em meu estômago. Olhamos uns nos olhos dos outros. Não pude dizer o que estava refletido em mim. Cheia de agonia, aflição e uma coisa que antes eu não pude perceber: Amor.

"Bombom…" ele disse, quase em um sussurro.

Taiki e Yaten olharam para Ami e Mina que estavam chorando. Com dificuldade se viraram sem dar adeus. Seiya os seguiu devagar e virando seu olhar novamente para mim.

"Seiya…" Lágrimas começaram sair dos meus olhos. Palavras não chegavam em minha boca. Fiquei congelada porque não sabia o que o fazer. Minha mente não conseguiu entender que nunca mais iria ver Seiya novamente. Eu preciso vê-lo de novo. Ele é meu melhor amigo, ele é o único que eu…o único que eu amo.

Finalmente, tudo fez sentido pra mim. Os sentimentos por Seiya e o beijo que ele me deu ainda estavam em meus lábios e me lembrei de ouvir sua voz quando nos separamos. As palavras de Sailor Cosmos me avisaram. _Nunca permita que esta pessoa saia da sua vida. Você precisa dele mais do que você imagina…_ Finalmente soube o que eu quero. Minha escolha estava clara. Eu quero ficar livre do meu destino, de todos os laços que me prendem a ele. Eu quero ir aonde eu desejasse, estar com quem eu quisesse, amar quem eu quisesse. Eu quero Seiya. Eu amo Seiya. Eu preciso de Seiya.

"Seiya, espere!" Gritei. Ele se virou para mim e tentei correr até ele, mas alguém me segurou. Olhei para ver Darien segurando meu braço. "Darien, me deixe ir. Eu preciso falar com o Seiya."

"Deixe eles irem, Serena. Eles não podem ficar aqui todos os dias enquanto seu planeta espera por eles." Sua voz estava fria como gelo.

"Eu é que não ficarei aqui todos os dias se você não soltar o meu braço." Puxei, mas ele não soltou. "Darien! O que você está fazendo?"

"É melhor você deixar eles irem. Você não precisa dele. Você tem a mim."

"Mas eu não quero você!"

Minhas amigas olharam surpresas com o que eu disse. Os olhos de Seiya, Taiki e Yaten também estavam ampliados. Darien ficou bravo. "O que você disse?"

"Eu disse…eu disse que não quero você! Agora me deixe ir!" Darien me soltou abalado e eu fui até Seiya.

"Seiya, você não pode ir! Eu preciso de você!" Eu me uni a ele, para sua surpresa. "Se você ir, eu ficarei completamente sozinha. Eu sei que disse isso quando falei que você é meu melhor amigo, mas você também é muito mais que isso! Você não pode partir porque eu não posso ficar sem o meu único que eu amo!"

Seiya estava sem fala; provavelmente porque ele não esperava aquilo. Ele gaguejou um pouco então encontrou sua voz. "B-Bombom… você tem certeza?"

Eu assenti. "Claro que eu tenho. Eu te amo e quero que você fique."

O rosto de Seiya de chocado mudou para emocionado, depois de satisfação para paz, de tristeza para defesa. "E-Eu não sei se posso…" Ele olhou para a princesa que ainda tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

"Fighter, é melhor que você voltei para casa. Kinmoku-sei precisa de uma princesa e eu não posso sempre me defender contra as forças inimigas." Seiya olhou de volta para mim, seus olhos batalhavam por uma emoção dominante; alegria de eu finalmente amá-lo ou tristeza por estarmos sendo separados. Tomei outra decisão.

"Se Seiya tem que voltar para o seu planeta então acho que vou com ele." Isto realmente fez todos me olharem chocados.

Mina foi a próxima a falar. "Eu não quero viver em um mundo sem a Serena. Eu vou também! Além disso, eu posso ficar mais perto do Yaten." Ela se aproximou dele e agarrou o seu braço.

"Se a Mina e a Serena estão indo, eu também vou," Ami disse. Lita a seguiu e enfim Rei se juntou a elas. As outras guerreiras olharam umas para as outras e decidiram ir também, apesar de Haruka estar relutante. Kakyuu sorriu. Darien olhou para mim com uma estranha expressão, não pude reconhecer seu rosto.

"É isso mesmo que você quer, Serena?" ele perguntou.

Confirmei. "Nada com você Darien. Acho que não devo mais falar com você."

"Eu devia saber…" Ele andou até nós e levantou sua mão. Demonstrei medo, mas ele estava indo apertar a mão de Seiya. "Acho que você venceu. Você tem muita sorte…Seiya."

Seiya olhou para mim. "Eu sei que tenho." Então ele apertou a mão de Darien.

Darien se virou para sair. Kakyuu fechou seus olhos por um momento enquanto pensava. Então ela o chamou. "Darien, talvez você possa vir comigo para o meu planeta."

"Eu? Ir com você?" Ele apontou para si mesmo.

"Sim. Preciso de uma proteção sem as Starlights."

"O quê?!" Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Mudei de ideia. Tomei uma decisão apressada e posso ver que suas vidas aqui são preciosas. Não quero fazer vocês partirem. A felicidade de vocês vem em primeiro lugar para mim e se eu fazer vocês voltarem comigo seus amigos virão também e isso alterará o futuro deste planeta ao extremo. Então, voltarei para Kinmoku-sei e convido Darien para vir comigo. Juntos nós podemos treinar novas Starlights e fazer do planeta um lugar melhor. Você vem, Darien?"

Darien olhou para nós e para a princesa. Todos nós olhamos para ele o encorajando. Finalmente ele disse, "Sim. Quem sabe nós podemos começar de novo, não é?"

"Nunca mais veremos você?" Taiki perguntou.

"Nos nos encontraremos algum dia, Maker. Ou devo dizer, Taiki?" ela deu um sorriso. "Será difícil para mim sem vocês, mas estará tudo bem porque sei que vocês são livres para escolher. Todos merecem escolher seu destino." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu calorosamente. Os três garotos confirmaram.

"Sentiremos muita saudade!" Yaten disse enquanto abraçou sua princesa.

"Nos mandem notícias a qualquer hora." Taiki foi o próximo a abraçá-la.

"Nós amamos você," Seiya disse enquanto ele a abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa.

"Amo todos vocês também. Sejam felizes e aproveitem suas novas vidas na Terra. Adeus, minhas doces guerreiras estelares!"

"Adeus, Serena. Seja feliz. Adeus a todos!"

Darien e Kakyuu afastaram-se de nós e subiram aos céus como raios de luzes.

"Serena, você tem certeza do que está fazendo?" Ami perguntou.

"O futuro será alterado. Rini não existirá. Você deseja arriscar tudo isso?" Michiru complementou.

"Claro. Eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesma se deixasse Seiya sair da minha vida. Eu o amo." Sorri para Seiya que olhou para mim como se ele ainda não acreditasse no que havia acontecido. Ele só me segurou e não disse nada.

As outras guerreiras disseram adeus. Haruka pareceu um pouco insatisfeita com minha decisão mas acho que eu poderia acalmá-la com o tempo. Todos nós fomos em respectivas direções e indo para casa, nada mais do que merecido.

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa, fui cumprimentar minha mãe. "Serena, tenho boas novas. Veja quem vai ficar conosco por um tempo?" O que me surpreendeu. Ninguém disse nada sobre termos visita.

"Quem é?" Perguntei.

"Sua priminha, Rini." Ela foi para o lado revelando a garota de cabelo rosa.

"Ri-Ri-Rini!!! Mas-Mas-Mas"

"O que há de errado, Serena? Surpresa demais pra falar? A Lua comeu sua língua?" Rini provocou.

"Como você chegou aqui?"

"Você está agindo estranho, Serena. Mamãe e Papai me deixaram vir, sua bobinha. Vamos! Vamos subir." Ela pegou minha mão e me levou até o quarto. Estava absolutamente surpresa. Não pude entender como ela ainda existia sem o Darien. Pensei que ela havia ido para sempre.

Quando estávamos no meu quarto e fechei a porta, olhei para ela e exigi que ela me contasse tudo. "Darien não é mais seu pai! Como você ainda está viva?"

"Você não notou nada diferente em mim?" Ela disse. Foi quando olhei melhor para ela. Seu cabelo ainda era rosa mas era um rosa mais escuro do que antes. Seus olhos não eram mais vermelhos e sim azuis escuro. Seu cabelo era mais longo, mas ainda no mesmo estilo que eu uso.

"Agora que você mencionou, sim."

"Agora Seiya é meu pai e eu só herdei seus traços. Ainda sou a mesma pessoa."

"Minha nossa…" Eu estava confusa com minha escolha porque eu estaria matando essa menina e ela ainda estava ali. A abracei bem forte e chorei. "Estou tão feliz! Minha culpa se foi! Estou livre finalmente!"

"Também estou feliz. Você fez uma boa escolha. Agora ver a Hotaru. Tchau!" Saiu correndo do quarto. Eu caí na minha cama com satisfação.

* * *

Rini foi dormir na casa da Hotaru. Os meus pais foram a algum lugar com o Sammy. Até a Lua saiu para ver o Artemis com a Diana, que Rini trouxe com ela do futuro. Eu estava me sentindo sozinha. Ainda estava no meu quarto contemplando tudo o que havia acontecido em tão poucos meses até que a campainha tocou.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Seiya na minha porta. "Oi, meu amor. O que te traz aqui?"

"Um…eu estava duvidando… tudo isso realmente está acontecendo?" Seu rosto ficou muito vermelho a medida que ele perguntou. "Digo, você realmente me escolheu em vez do Darien? Você realmente…me ama?"

"Claro." Envolvi meus braços em volta dele. "Eu te amo e sempre amarei." Olhei para ele e ele ainda estava incrédulo. "Ah, vem cá!" Puxei seu rosto para baixo e o beijei. O beijo foi inocente inicialmente mas então ficou mais apaixonado. Eu movi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele derramou seus braços em minha cintura. Esse beijo foi diferente de tudo que vivi com o Darien. Era tão diferente, até experimentar era diferente. Mas foi a melhor diferença. Havia muito mais sentimento do qual eu jamais senti antes.

Enfim perdemos o fôlego e nos separamos. "Agora acredita em mim?"

Seiya deu um grande sorriso como eu nunca havia visto antes. "Sim eu acredito. Eu te amo, Bombom! Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo!" Ele me pegou no colo e rodopiou comigo. Eu ria enquanto ele me colocava no chão e me segurava. "Este é o melhor dia da minha vida." Ele beijou minha testa.

"Pra mim também. Tudo é como deveria ser."

Meu coração decolou. Eu tenho o homem que eu amo, a filha que eu amo, o futuro que eu amo, e nada mais a perder. Talvez eu sentisse um pouco de saudades do Darien, mas ele ficou no meu passado. Meu futuro não permaneceu como antes, mas eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria, e agora eu era livre para fazer aquela escolha.

* * *

A Guerreira de cabelo prateado encontrou seu caminho de volta na Porta do Tempo e foi para o futuro. Precisava aceitar que nada havia mudado. Mesmo assim ela preveniu seu antigo eu que sentiria saudades do homem que amava, ela duvidou que se eu do passado escolheria ele, mesmo tendo sugerido isso.

O Palácio de Cristal brilhava adiante. Esse era o futuro que ela conhecia. O futuro que ela viveria para sempre. Mas sentiu algo diferente quando entrou. Uma presença diferente. Era familiar e a fez se sentir melhor como não se sentia há muito tempo.

Não mais transformada, ela se apressou até a sala do trono onde encontrou sua filha, a princesa. Quando escutou sua mãe chegar, ela olhou com um grande sorriso em seu rosto. "Mamãe!"

"Pequena Dama? O que aconteceu aos seus olhos e ao seu cabelo, querida?" O cabelo da princesa estava mais longo do que ela se lembra e era rosa escuro. Seus olhos eram azuis, o que era a mais notável das mudanças.

"Do que está falando, mamãe?"

"Bombom?" Uma nova voz falou atrás de mim. Ela congelou e olhou lentamente para a porta. Na porta estava o rei, mas ele não era o rei que ela se lembrava. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis, mas profundos. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo, mas longo e escuro. Tinha o mesmo sorriso, mas com doçura e mais adorável.

"S-Seiya?"

"Sim… Bombom, você está bem?"

Foi então que ela percebeu que seu eu do passado havia escutado seu conselho. Ela havia escolhido Seiya em vez de Darien há tantos anos atrás e agora a história foi re-escrita. Ela tinha o futuro que sempre desejou.

"Oh, Seiya!" Ela correu até ele e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso a princípio mas retornou o beijo, apesar de tudo.

"Uau. Por que você está tão feliz?"

"Porque eu tenho tudo que eu sempre quis nesse mundo. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo, também," ele disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta dela.

"Eu amo vocês dois!" A Pequena Dama participou do abraço.

A família real encontrou a felicidade que eles sempre desejaram, a felicidade que eles sonhavam antes. Sempre deixe seu coração guiar você porque ele sabe exatamente onde te fará feliz.


End file.
